Les Enfants d'Horus
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Lorsque nos héros se mettent dans la peau de grands Seigneurs Egyptiens! CHAPITRE 14
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Chibi-Yuya

**Source :** SDK

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** Jeunes acteurs talentueux connus ou non, tous sont contactés un beau jour par un réalisateur pour un film qui, parait il, laissera une trace dans leurs carrières. Quand nos petits Japonais doivent se glisser dans la peau de grands seigneurs Égyptiens.

**Note :** C'est fou ce que les idées fleurissent lorsqu'on est en stage… lol

* * *

**Enfants d'Horus**

Prologue

« Majesté !!! »

Trois esclaves Nubien venaient à la rescousse de leur reine bien aimée, en sang devant la fontaine de la cours. Ils n'avaient pas été assez vigilants. Personne ne l'avait été. Bientôt ce furent tous, esclaves, scribes et le Pharaon lui-même qui entourèrent le corps de plus en plus froid de la reine. Le Pharaon restait digne mais son regard exprimait la tristesse. Tous savaient à quel point il avait aimé sa femme. Et cette dernière, dans sa _calasiris_ ensanglantée vivait ses derniers instants. Les médecins n'y pourraient rien.

Elle laissait derrière elle cette ombre terrible, penchée sur ses enfants et sur son mari.

Elle n'eut aucun dernier mot, le sang affluant dans sa gorge et ne lui permettant que quelques sons étouffés.

Tenant fermement la main de son mari, elle se crispa et lui confia son dernier regard, dans lequel brillait peur et dignité. Sans doute comprendrait-il le danger qu'elle seule avait vu et qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Elle mourut les yeux ouverts. Sa vie ayant été poignardée sans pitié.

* * *

Calasiris : Sorte de robe généralement assez proche du corps dans des tons blanc ou assez transparent. C'est un nom courant utilisé à la foi pour les vêtements masculins que féminins... pour simple renseignement, je ne l'utiliserais que pour les femmes. 


	2. A chacun son rôle

**Note: **Aller, je met le premier chapitre avec car le prologue est très court!! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Enfants d'Horus**

Chapitre 1

_A chacun son rôle._

La jeune Shiina Yuya, actrice de métier, était talentueuse mais non reconnue par la profession. Elle enchaînait petits boulots sur petits boulots, cumulant les seconds rôles à tour de bras. Chaque matin, cette jeune demoiselle blonde aux yeux bleu, énergique et totalement disponible faisait tour à tour, cours de sports, cours de théâtre et recherche d'emploi. De temps à autre, elle se rendait à des auditions pour de grandes productions, ne réussissant généralement à décrocher qu'un rôle secondaire destiné à quitté subitement le film ou la série.

Pour le moment, cette jeune demoiselle au regard très expressif et à la silhouette élégante flânait dans son studio. La matinée était terminée et sa dernière audition s'était fort mal passée. Elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même et estimait cette prestation comme la meilleure de toute sa jeune carrière, cependant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, on l'avait refusée.

Elle traînait donc, de ci de là dans son petit studio deux pièces en plein cœur de Tokyo. Petit habitat qu'elle avait aménagé avec le plus grand des soins. Elle accordait beaucoup à l'apparence, mais surtout à l'impression que donnait son petit chez elle. L'âme d'actrice, certainement, y était pour quelque chose.

Son petit chez elle respirait la chaleur, tout de teintes chaudes revêtu. Du rouge au orange, en passant par le jaune et les nuances. Elle voulait donner à cet endroit l'air des pays chauds. Aussi avait-elle décoré en fonction, accrochant par là un masque africain, de l'autre côté une lampe en imitation de girafe.

Elle s'assit sur l'un de ses fauteuils, un nouveau script à la main. Elle passerait une audition le lendemain pour une série amoureuse qui passerait l'été suivant et espérait obtenir au moins un petit rôle, afin de payer son prochain loyer.

Soudain, tandis que son front plissé se concentrait avec acharnement sur ce texte, le téléphone sonna, assez fort pour réveiller un troupeau d'éléphant.

« Allô »

« Mademoiselle Shiina ? » Tenta une voix au bout du fil.

« Oui… »

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Shun Ootori, je suis l'assistant de la réalisatrice Chibi-Yuya »

« Enchantée » Répondit-elle plus surprise que ravie.

« Mademoiselle, ma patronne aimerait vous rencontrer pour éventuellement vous proposer un rôle important dans sa nouvelle production… »

« Dans son nouveau film ? Mais ! Si je ne me trompe, Mademoiselle Chibi-Yuya…ce n'est pas la réalisatrice de génie qui a fait un carton avec son dernier film, alors qu'elle n'est âgée que de 19 ans ? »

« C'est tout à fait exact » Acquiesça, fière, la jeune voix au bout du fil.

« Mais… comment me connaît-elle ? »

« Écoutez Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer au téléphone, ma patronne le fera elle-même si vous décidiez d'accepter la proposition de rencontre… »

« Heu oui bien sûr j'accepte, évidemment ! Ou et à qu'elle heure aura lieu le rendez-vous ? »

« A Paris, dans trois jours, au café Le Régal en face de la Tour Eiffel à 15 heures »

« Quoi ? Paris ! Pas au Japon ? »

« Non, pour ses auditions ma patronne est de passage en France, le temps étant restreint nous demandons aux candidats de faire le déplacement, cela vous pose t-il un problème ? »

« Heu… »

La jeune demoiselle se mit à réfléchir. Elle pesa les pours, un séjour à Paris, une réalisatrice qui la veut elle pour son film, une occasion d'engranger beaucoup d'argent, peut être un début de carrière derrière… Puis pesa les contres, le prix du billet d'avion.

« C'est d'accord j'accepte ! »

Ses économies allaient y passer, mais pour gagner, elle se devait d'investir. La voix au bout du fil parut ravie, répéta le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous et raccrocha.

_Un futur grand rôle dans le film d'une grande réalisatrice… le rêve !_ Pensa la jeune femme en laissant tomber son vieux script.

Deux jours plus tard elle était dans un avion à destination de la France, avait réservé dans un modeste hôtel et était rayonnante de bonheur. Si on la faisait se déplacer, c'était que le choix des acteurs était déjà en parti fait.

Le vol fut affreux. De maudits gamins qui s'amusaient avaient donné pendant plus de la moitié du trajet des coups de pieds dans son siège. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin endormis et que la jeune fille pensait enfin être tranquille, l'homme à ses côtés, qui comme les enfants s'endormait, se mit à ronfler. Elle s'ennuya ferme, le temps de vol étant long et elle n'avait pas aimé la nourriture. A l'arrivée, tout autour d'elle, tous rayonnaient alors que la demoiselle était épuisée.

Paris. Elle avait enfin atterri à Paris. La ville des amoureux, la ville de la Tour Eiffel, la nourriture française réputée… La ville était grande mais ça ne la changeait pas réellement. Les bâtiments hauts et typiques des habitations la fascinèrent. Sa seule présence en ces lieux la ravissait. Elle découvrit des Parisiens pressés, entendit des coups de klaxonnes dans tous les sens, sentit la douce odeur dégagée par les restaurants. Yuya découvrait totalement.

Elle trouva l'hôtel avec force difficultés. Elle ne parlait pas un mot de français mis à part peut être « Bonjour » et un Franponais étrange. Elle eu tout autant de mal à se faire comprendre sur place mais réussit à prendre possession de sa chambre. Celle-ci était sobre. Elle avait tenté de prendre le moins cher de Paris tout en restant correct ce qui signifiait tout de même la connexion Internet, la télé et une chambre de taille raisonnable. Elle eut de grandes difficultés pour demander son chemin jusqu'au café du rendez-vous et à l'accueil, on eu le pire mal du monde à le lui donner. Finalement, elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre avec un plan papier monstrueusement détaillé sans aucun mot ni de français, ni de japonais.

Elle alla tout de même se coucher le cœur léger et palpitant en pensant à son rendez-vous prochain.

Le décalage horaire ne se fit sentir chez Yuya que le lendemain. Incapable de se lever avant 14 heures 30. Autant dire qu'il allait y avoir un gros souci horaire, le rendez-vous étant à 15 heures.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, n'avala rien et fonça, plan en main, à travers les rues Parisiennes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne savait pas comment à l'heure, elle était hors d'haleine. Elle entra dans le café dans la seconde, tout valait mieux qu'un retard à un entretien.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un monde fou et Yuya eut du mal à repérer la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer. Si un jeune homme ne s'était pas levé et n'avait pas fait de grands signes en sa direction, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver.

Lui était grand, brun, Japonais à première vue et terriblement beau. Ça, elle le remarqua immédiatement. Ses yeux avaient une forme d'amande, leurs contours étaient doux et harmonieux avec l'ensemble de son visage fin. Sa peau était brunie par un soleil qui ne régnait pas en France, en proie à de fines pluies depuis plus d'une semaine. Cette couleur brune faisait ressortir la brillance maligne de ses yeux d'un marron chocolaté. Il avait un nez fin et un peu petit, mais il ne nuisait en rien à sa beauté.

Occupée à détailler le jeune homme, elle ne remarqua la réalisatrice qu'en arrivant à leur table. Ils se saluèrent, Shun écarta une chaise afin de permettre à Yuya de prendre place et reposa de nouveau son beau postérieur sur sa chaise.

La réalisatrice, Chibi-Yuya de son nom d'auteur, était face à elle et semblait ravie de l'avoir à sa table. Buvant son chocolat avec lenteur pour déguster, elle lança bien vite la conversation :

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Shiina »

« Moi de même… »

« Vous avez dû être très étonnée par ce coup de fil… »

« J'avoue que c'était très soudain »

« Je me doute. Mais j'ai tous les moyens à disposition et déjà les noms des acteurs que je souhaite voir dans les rôles… il ne me manque plus que les acteurs eux même. J'ai déjà réuni presque tous ceux que je veux, étant donné que vous étiez la plus loin, vous êtes la dernière. Je connais votre talent et votre jeux, je n'ai donc aucun besoin d'audition, acceptez vous ce rôle? »

Les idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Comment, pourquoi,où, combien... en réalité, parmi ces idées s'entassaient surtout beaucoup de questions. Elle voyait que ses interlocuteurs attendaient une réponse, patiemment, mais ils attendaient tout de même. Yuya n'avait même pas même pensé à commander quoi que ce fut, de toute manière, elle ne parlait pas la langue. Les idées passaient à toute allure devant ses yeux encore sous le coup de l'étonnement. Puis dans sa vitesse de réflexion, Elle lança distinctement :

« OUI!! »

Les deux jeunes gens d'en face furent surpris, très même, mais il connaissait la petite réputation énergique de la jeune demoiselle assise à leur table. Ils s'étaient fort bien renseigner avant d'appeler. Tous deux sourirent, quand Yuya repris ses esprits et demanda :

« Mais en fait, quel genre de film? »

« Un film sur l'Égypte. Apprêtez vous à incarner la réincarnation d'une déesse, mademoiselle »

Cette phrase donna une dose d'émotion très forte à Yuya. Elle allait incarner un rôle! Un rôle qui aurait un nom et une présence! Puis la discutions se poursuivit joyeusement. On ne voulu pas lui dire qui participerait avec elle, juste qu'ils avaient tous un talent certain, pas forcément reconnu, mais réel. On garda également le mystère sur son rôle dans le film, ne cachant toute fois pas sa grande importance. L'un des rôles principaux. Elle su néanmoins que tout se passerait en Égypte, sur les terres de sable. Dans une partie demi désertique où ni la pollution actuelle ni les visiteurs indésirables ne feraient irruption. On lui fit par ensuite de leur départ imminent. Ils allèrent en voiture chercher ses bagages à l'hôtel, régler la note et vers dix huit heures, ils s'envolaient tous trois pour ce pays magique plein d'histoire.

* * *

Lorsque Yuya découvrit ce coin de sable prétendument « désertique », elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Une place entière avait été utilisée pour l'installation de bâtiments préfabriqués. Il y avait comme un petit village qui s'était monté là, avec ses maisons grises et de tailles variantes. A une extrémité, Yuya devinait une grande salle de répétition. Une visite confirma cette idée. Juste auprès, des loges homme et femme séparées s'étiraient afin qu'ils puissent se changer dans le plus grand confort. La panoplie de vêtements et costumes s'y trouvant était étonnante. On y effectuait également coiffures et maquillages. Après commençaient tous les « à côtés ». Cafétéria, salon de thé, salon de jeux, salon tout simple, loges personnelles. Lorsque Yuya découvrit la sienne, elle fut subjuguée de bonheur. Il y avait tout, de la place, une penderie remplie, un garde manger, un grand lit, une douche. Tous le confond possible dans le désert. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, Chibi-Yuya avait fait tout en grand.

Non loin de là, et ce fut là qu'elle faillit ne pas en revenir, une gigantesque pyramide qu'elle avait eu la maladresse de ne pas voir tout de suite. Ou plutôt plusieurs pyramides. Un vrai décors. La réalisatrice n'avait rien voulu lâché et avait fait réaliser des répliques grandeur nature et aussi complète que possible. Pas de la même matière ni de la même valeur, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour un film. A défaut de tourner dans de réelles pyramides, ils construisaient les leurs.

Mais une question essentielle taraudait encore la demoiselle.

« Dite Mademoiselle, quand vais-je rencontrer les autres? »

« Justement... »

Répondit-elle en échos.

« Maintenant. Suivez moi »

Yuya obéit, trop curieuse. On lui avait dit que tout le monde était arrivé. Elle voulait savoir. Et connaître autre chose. Et plus vite elle connaîtrait ces gens, plus vite on lui expliquerait son rôle.

On la mena jusqu'à la salle des répétitions, gigantesque préfabriqué qui accueillait sans mal tout ce beau monde. Flanquée de Shun à sa droite et de Yuya à sa gauche, Chibi-Yuya fit son entrée. Tous se retournèrent et Yuya crut rêver.

« _Le...le...Yukimura Sanada? LE Yukimura Sanada de «Désire sans trahison», ce film est son premier et a marqué le début de sa carrière! Lui, ici?! Je craque... »_

Puis elle fit le tour de l'assemblée.

« _J'en reviens pas...Sasuke Sarutobi le petit génie découvert par Yukimura... il est aussi ici?! Et puis! Oh je rêve... Sakuya!! LA Sakuya de « Prédiction » la série à succès de l'été dernier!!! Je vais me réveiller c'est pas possible... toutes ces personnes étaient parties faire des carrières à l'étranger!! Oh mon Dieu... Kyoshiro Mibu! Sa réputation n'est même plus à faire... Je ne connais pas tout le monde...cette fille aux cheveux roses ne me dit rien, ni l'autre au bandeau tigré... ni tous ceux à leurs droite...Elle avait bien dit que tous n'étaient pas connus...moi non plus d'ailleurs. »_

Puis elle le vit, petit à petit il accapara toute son attention. Elle se surprit prenant le temps de le détailler tout autant que lui dévisageait la nouvelle venue. Il était grand et manifestait une telle présence que personne n'aurait pu passer à côté. Ses longs cheveux brun légèrement en bataille lui donnait un air sauvage, indomptable. Ses yeux rouges tel le sang, tel la couleur de deux somptueux rubis taillés à même ses yeux. Ses habits sombres renforçaient son côté énigmatique, puissant, sombre, royal tout autant que son physique de rêve. Yuya rougit légèrement.

« _Onime no Kyo... C'est LA stars qui surpasse toutes les autres. Il est né acteur presque... dès petit il crevait déjà les écrans, de télé comme de cinéma. De plus il était l'un des seuls, avec ceux présents ici, à ne pas avoir éparpillé son énergie inutilement dans les domaines où il n'était pas prédestiné comme la radio et toute autre émission de réalité. Il jouait et n'agissait comme personne. Étrangement, cela avait plus. Ne serait-ce que ses films et ses photos dans les magasines et les fans étaient comblés. » _

Elle se réveilla lorsque Chibi-Yuya commença à la présenter.

« Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais vous présenter la dernière de vos collaboratrices. Shiina Yuya. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, cette jeune fille ne jouis pas d'une reconnaissance audiovisuelle, cependant, comme vous, son talent est certain. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie pour collaborer avec nous dans la réalisation de ce film dont je veux faire un chef d'oeuvre. »

Elle s'arrêta pour l'effet et pour son souffle. Elle criait fort afin d'être sûre d'être entendue. Puis elle continua.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons à la suite. »

« ... »

« A aucun d'entre vous je n'ai parlé en profondeur de ce projet. Vous savez tous la même chose et aucun n'est privilégié. Ainsi, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous asseoir car je vais maintenant tout révéler. Bien sûr, la condition est que rien n'échappe de cette pièce. Je ne veux aucune fuite et mes critères pour vous choisir étaient basés également sur le fait de savoir garder un secret. »

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, avide d'en savoir d'avantage. Donc lorsqu'elle leur mandat de prendre place, tous écoutèrent sans un mot. La réalisatrice accompagnée de son assistant se plaça au milieu de cette assistance en cercle. Elle parla d'une voix forte et nette devant l'assemblée d'artistes.

« Je ne veux pas que l'on revienne sur mon dernier film, je ne veux pas que l'on dise, je la suis car elle a fait ça où ça, non, je veux que si vous décidez de rester, ce soit parce que vous adhérez à ce projet. Si les acteurs ne se donnent pas à font, le film ne donnera pas ce que je souhaite... et je souhaite un succès. »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« J'ai attendu longtemps avant de prendre ma décision, j'ai bien réfléchi pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous correspondez aux rôles que je vais vous proposer. »

Elle ménagea un peu l'effet, puis repris, d'un ton légèrement plus calme et explicatif.

« Comme chacun le sait, cela concernera le monde merveilleux de l'Égypte. L'Égypte des Pharaons, de leurs Dieux et de leurs vies. Mais au delà de cela, il ne s'agit de réaliser un énième film d'aventure ou tout ce passe bien pour les héros. Ce monde là, était un monde de trahison, de meurtres, de guerres... il n'est pas question de donner une version édulcorée de cette vie. Pas d'histoire d'amour ou tout, du début à la fin, va bien. Si déjà vous êtes d'accord avec ça, c'est un grand pas »

Personne ne dit un mot, mais elle s'arrêta afin de voir les visages. Les acteurs non connu avaient unanimement des visages surpris mais heureux. Parmi les plus connu, Sakuya avait un léger sourire de satisfaction, Kyoshiro montrait fièrement sa joie d'être ici et Yukimura trouvait le tout intéressant. Sasuke suivait et Kyo souriait comme s'il sentait qu'il s'amuserait. A partir de maintenant, il allait falloir tout donner, être de haut niveau. Tous savaient et tous l'acceptaient.

L'histoire allait pouvoir commencer.

Comme il n'était pas question de se reposer sur ses lauriers, Chibi-Yuya passa au sujet suivant, les rôles. Elle prit quelques feuilles que lui tendait Shun et poursuivit.

« Puisque je vois que tous semblez accepter ma proposition, je vais vous expliquer vos rôles, que j'ai méticuleusement choisi pour chacun d'entre vous »

La curiosité était grandissante, presque palpable. La réalisatrice souriait, elle avait passé un temps précieux à réfléchir à chaque rôle, afin qu'ils correspondent aux acteurs autant que les acteurs correspondaient aux rôles. Après une petite pause qui sembla interminable pour beaucoup, elle reprit.

« Avant tout, dans ce film, nous parlons de la guerre opposant la Basse et la Haute Égypte. La guerre opposant les Hyksos de Basse Égypte aux Égyptiens de Haute Égypte. Je vais tout d'abord vous dire vos noms, ensuite, vous serez libre de poser des questions »

Elle attendit un peu, le silence l'encouragea à continuer.

« Onime no Kyo, tu te nommeras Chou. Simple précision, c'est le nom d'un Dieu, le premier Dieu créé par Atoum, c'est la personnification de l'espace aérien entre le ciel et la terre. »

U_n petit nom_, se dit Yuya, _il lui va parfaitement._

« A Yukimura Sanada, tu te nommeras Djéhouty. C'est le nom d'un Dieu également, Dieu du savoir, de la science, de l'écriture et du droit. »

_On dit partout que Yukimura est très intelligent_, pensa Yuya, _est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce choix?_

« A Kyoshiro Mibu, tu te nommeras Hény. Il n'y a pas de signification particulière. »

« A Sasuke Sarutobi, tu te nommeras Hity, il n'y a pas non plus de signification »

« A Tigre Rouge, tu te nommeras Ibi, aucun signification non plus »

« A Oda Nobunaga, tu te nommeras Débehenitjaenmoutef, Débe pour les intimes. Il signifie _"J'avais demandé un rejeton à sa mère _"

Il y eut quelques rires amusés.

« A Luciole, tu te nommeras Kary qui signifie_ le jardinier _»

_Ça_, pensa la jeune blonde, _c'est parce que son esprit a l'air de voler au ras des pâquerettes!_

« A Akira, tu te nommeras Néfer qui signifie _le beau_ »

« Tokugawa Ieyasu, tu seras Chian »

« A Sakuya, tu te nommeras Abina, ce nom n'a pas de signification connue »

« Okuni, ton nom sera Néferménedj, signifiant _Celle à la belle poitrine_ »

La concernée eu un sourire satisfait.

« Akari, tu seras Sôthis, ça n'a pas de signification »

« Santera, ton nom sera Néheteni, _Celle que j'avais demandée _»

« Et enfin Yuya, tu seras Satis. C'est le nom de la Déesse de la première cataracte »

« Voici pour vous, les personnages principaux.»

Tous se regardèrent assez satisfaits mis à part Oda Nobunaga. Mais cela lui donnait au moins une idée de son rôle. Puis il vit quelques mains se lever.

« Excusez moi » Demanda Akari « Sommes nous tous dans le même camp? Je veux dire Égyptien ou Hyksos? »

« Non, vous êtes assez éparpillé »

« Et qui sommes nous? »

« Je vous laisse lire vos scripts pour le savoir. Ils ont été déposé dans vos loges respectives à l'heure où je vous parle »

Et sur ces mots, tous s'en allèrent vers leur appartements consulter ce précieux livret.

Ça allait être le début d'une expérience inoubliable.


	3. Le Traité

**Auteur : **Chibi Yuya

** Note : **Et nous voici au premier vrai chapitre! L'histoire commence!!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

** Nanamy : **Tu te poses beaucoup de questions intéressantes!! Bien sûr elles auront leurs réponses... peut être même ce début te renseignera t-il sur l'histoire du film! Comment j'ai fais pour enrôler Kyo...hahaha tu verras bien!! Ahaha ça fait plaisir de te voir si enthousiaste!! ca donne envie d'écrire!! Voici la suite! Bizoo et merci beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!!

** Nyozeka :** Merci bien!! voici la suite j'espère qu'elel continue aussi bien! Bonne lecture

**Miss Gaspy :** Un self-insert? Lol non t'inquiète... j'ai une histoire, ça ne tournera pas en rond ni rien d'autre! J'y veille! Lol Le principal c'est que ce début te donen envie de vori la suite! C'est déjà que le but a été atteint! Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour les références... j'explique! Pas besoin de recherches. Merci beaucoup pour ton avis objectif, j'espère que cette sutie te plaira! Bonne lecture!

**I wish I was her :** Haaa je suis bien contente!! Mon idée de fic à l'air porteuse!! Les scriptes, tu as hâte...he bien tu vas en avoir un bon aperçu là!! Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me fais énormément plaisir!! J'espère que la suite te plaira!! Bonne lecture!!

**Andouille cuite: **Merci bien!! Voici le prochain épisode en question... espérons qu'il continue sur la lignée!! Bonne lecture!

**Peckforever:** Kyaaa tu aimes? Génial!! Pour le Kyo/Yuya, à voir. Pour cette histoire j'essai de ne pas tout baser sur un couple, je veux qu'il y ait une histoire autre que la romance... cependant bien sûr, un peu de romance ne fera aucun mal. Mais je laisse entière la surprise! (hehehe et elle ne dit ni oui ni non... ya plus qu'à prier encore!! Lol) Merci beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!

** Chibi Ayashi : **Koukou! Merci beaucoup!! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu accrocheras autant!! Bonne lecture!

**Nadeishiko: **La voilà la voilà la suite!! Espérons qu'elle correspodne toujours à ce que tu attends!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

** Et également merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent cette fic!! **

* * *

**Enfants d'Horus**

**Le Traité **

Ayant déjà prit connaissances des loges, chacun se jeta sur son scripte à peine entré dans sa pièce. Ils avaient hâte et tous, parmi les inconnus dans le métier, étaient avides de savoir quel rôle il jouerait. Yuya n'étant pas moins impatiente que ses voisins se jeta sur les papiers posés sur son lit et les lu avec la plus grande des attentions. En seconde page figurait la présentation du personnage.

_« Satis, seule fille du roi Hyksos Chian. Douce et belle d'apparence, révoltée de caractère… »_

Yuya continua à lire sans discontinuer. Toute la page concernait son propre personnage et détaillait ce dernier dans ses moindres détails. Décrivant aussi bien ses mouvements que les expressions courantes de son visage. A quelques petites choses prêt, Yuya cru voir sa propre description. Comme la réalisatrice l'avait fait remarquer, tout était étudié pour que les acteurs donnent le meilleur d'eux même.

La page suivante présentait succinctement les autres personnages principaux. Elle le lu avec une curiosité piquée au vif concernant la chère star aux yeux rubis.

Durant toute une semaine ne régnèrent sur les plateaux et dans la salle de répétition qu'entraînements et réitération de scènes. Chacun s'imprégnait de son rôle au maximum. Ils leurs avaient été expliqués en long, en large et en travers, n'oubliant pas les traits de caractères de leur seconde peau. Ils avaient essayé les tenues et les divers maquillages que d'ailleurs Yuya, pour sa part, trouvait quelque peu osées. Mais elle ferait des efforts, pour le film.

Au lundi de la seconde semaine, la première scène allait enfin pouvoir être tournée. Au début la chaleur les gêna, mais ils s'y firent incroyablement vite et, en respectant les pausent vers midi lors des plus fortes chaleurs, leurs corps s'adaptèrent très bien. Ils firent de leur mieux, offrant des performances uniques et presque sans faille. Ils commençaient à se connaître et les railleries commençaient à fuser telles des flèches tirées de leurs arcs factices. Certains passages durent être repris cependant, les acteurs n'étant jamais totalement parfait, mis à part le nouveau Chou (Kyo) qui donnait des représentations parfaites et inoubliables.

Quand enfin arriva le dimanche suivant, Chibi-Yuya pu observer les résultats des six jours précédents.

Vers -1650 avant J.C,

L'Égypte vit ses terres foulées par les armées Hyksos,

Conquérant tout d'abord le Nord-Est Égyptien,

Ce nouveau peuple fini par choisir la ville d'Avaris comme capitale de leurs terres.

Plus tard, ils s'empareront de la partie Nord du pays.

Notre histoire se déroule durant la XVème dynastie Hyksos et la XVIIème dynastie Égyptienne.

Le roi Hyksos se nomme alors Chian et le Pharaon Égyptien, Aba Adjib.

**Film **

**Partie 1**

_Le traité_

Dans la capital Avaris, Basse Égypte, territoire Hyksos.

Le roi Chian, assis sur son trône d'or écoutait avec calme et patience les offres des divers marchants de Basse Égypte venu exposer leurs marchandises aussi précieuses les unes que les autres.

Depuis trois heures déjà, de somptueux tapis et de magnifiques bijoux défilaient sous ses yeux sombres. Ce grand souverain, connu pour son autorité montrait un visage impassible et sans expression. Ses cheveux revenus en arrière, légèrement grisonnant lui donnaient un air sérieux que les multiples rubans de couleur qui ornaient sa fine barbe n'arrivaient pas à adoucir.

La Palais de la capitale était splendide. On y trouvait de l'or et des tissus précieux en quantité et le nombre d'esclaves recueillis ça et là à travers leurs conquêtes était énorme. Dans cet endroit, un grand espace était réservé à la salle du trône, une grande pièce magnifiquement décorée et à des salles d'accueille et de réception. Chacune de ces salles étaient bordée de jardins dont émanaient les odeurs douces agréables de leur contenu. Une autre partie rassemblait les femmes et leurs servantes, le génycée. Cette dernière était gardée uniquement par des gardes eunuques et seuls ces hommes pouvaient se permettre de rentrer dans le bâtiment qui regorgeait d'odeurs typiquement féminines. Enfin la dernière partie comprenait les appartements royaux et ceux des nobles gens et généraux. Tous ces appartements étaient ornés de tapisseries d'Orient, on y trouvait des peaux de bêtes et des coussins de soie. L'encens parfumait chaque pièce et des sorbets accompagnés de fruits étaient constamment à disposition.

Bien que ce peuple venu de Syrie ait adopté de nombreuses coutumes Égyptiennes à leur arrivée, telle que l'écriture en hiéroglyphe, ils avaient conservé beaucoup d'habitudes personnelles, comme les rubans de couleur ornant certaines barbes ou la crémation et non l'embaumement. Ils n'étaient pas non plus portés autant sur l'hygiène que leurs voisins. Ils adoraient les mêmes Dieux que ces derniers, leurs noms changent légèrement.

Le roi Chian avait quatre ravissantes femmes. Ce nombre ayant été diminué par le décès de son épouse principale l'année passée de la fièvre jaune, la même fièvre qui avait tué une bonne partie de la population. Cette fièvre était apparue sans distinction de Basse ou de Haute Egypte et avait tout ravagé. Fort heureusement, elle lui avait laissé quatre enfants légitimes parmi la dizaine de frères qui se partageaient le titre de « fils du roi ». De tous ses mariages, le roi n'avait eu que des fils, ou presque, aussi était il particulièrement attentif et attaché à sa seule fille, Satis. Étonnement pour un roi Hyksos, tous ses enfants portaient des noms Egyptiens, en l'honneur de son épouse décédée, Égyptienne. A leur arrivée en ce territoire, les Hyksos avaient très peu de femmes, ce qui expliqua que dans les débuts, ils épousèrent énormément d'Ėgyptiennes.

Cependant le roi ne pouvait s'occuper de ses enfants. La guerre avait éclatée entre la Haute et la Basse Égypte et il était si souvent parti en campagne qu'il ne rentrait jamais au Palais d'Avaris. Il avait même perdu l'un de ses fils deux ans auparavant lors d'une bataille ou il avait prit part. Satis en avait été particulièrement bouleversée.

Dans la capitale Thèbes, Haute Égypte, territoire Égyptien

Le Pharaon Aba Adjib, coiffé du _hedjet_, la couronne légère de haute Égypte était assis face à son épouse, Heseret. Il était rare, pour des Pharaons, d'épouser la femme qu'ils aimaient, hors, ici cela avait été le cas. Elle était magnifique, sa peau d'albâtre sans défaut et d'aspect si douce, ses yeux d'un vert foncé agrandi par le maquillage de Khôl, ses cheveux proprement bouclés et orné de bijoux, sa _calasiris_ d'un blanc immaculée, moulante ou était disposée au niveau de la taille une ceinture d'or... il s'agissait d'une femme superbe que beaucoup avaient désiré avant son mariage. Lui était grand, vêtu d'un pagne, arborant les signes royaux. Il avait la peau assez foncée, le crâne rasé sous une perruque tressée parcourue d'une décoration sobre. Ses yeux étaient sombres.

Il n'avait pas d'autre épouse, ce qui était rare, et, parmi ses six enfants, seuls deux avaient survécu à la fièvre jaune. Ses deux fils Chou et Hény. Ils avaient respectivement 20 et 21 ans. Hény étant l'héritier tout désigné de la dynastie Adjibienne dont la couleur était le bleu.

Chou lui était le garçon que l'on laissait vivre à sa guise. Peu importait le protocole, il ne participait pas aux réunions et selon l'accord tacite qu'il avait passé avec son père, on le laissait tranquille et il ne salissait pas le nom de la famille. Tandis que son frère devait être partout, en futur pharaon qu'il était.

Le pharaon était dans l'un de ces rares moments ou il pouvait être dans son Palais de Thèbes. D'ordinaire, il se trouvait au front, face à cet idiot de roi Hyksos qui lui volait ses terres. Son meilleur ami, Débehenitjaenmoutef le suivant à la bataille. Ils étaient frères de combat et Débehenitjaenmoutef avait le plus haut grade que l'on pouvait avoir dans l'armée. Ils avaient tous deux en leur temps prouvé leur bravoure et leur dextérité en parcourant la Route Rouge, passage dangereux et mortelle pour bon nombre d'excellents soldats.

La Route Rouge était une épreuve dans laquelle aucune pitié n'était admise, qu'il s'agisse ou non du pharaon. Cette route était le domaine d'un Dieu mais seuls les initiés, ceux qui avaient réussis l'épreuve et prouvé leur valeur le connaissait. L'épreuve se déroulait ainsi, en plusieurs étapes.

Les apprentis qui passaient l'épreuve, au nombre de deux, se plaçaient sur le char de tête. Plus loin derrière se postaient une dizaine de chars dont le but était de poursuivre les apprentis, avec un risque mortel, afin de leur voler leurs tresses. Ces tresses de cheveux, coupées aux apprentis étaient les trophées de cette journée.

Parallèlement avait lieu un combat de coq, afin de déterminer les préférences des dieux. Au lancement du combat, les apprentis partaient au galop, lorsque l'un des coqs serait mort, les poursuivants se mettaient en route à leur poursuite.

La première épreuve rencontrée par les novices était une épreuve de javeline. A eux deux et sans arrêter leur attelage, ils devaient toucher cinq cibles. L'un maintenait les chevaux le mieux possible, l'autre tirait. S'ils ne réussissaient pas, ils devaient retourner en arrière, récupérer les javelines et recommencer depuis le début. Ainsi, ils perdaient l'avance qu'ils avaient gagnée.

La seconde étape était la lutte. Deux lutteurs, braves, forts, préparés et les corps huilés les attendaient dans deux cercles de combats distincts. Les adversaires étaient déjà décidé et il fallait gagner pour passer.

La suivante consistait à tirer à l'arc. Des cibles pendues dans le vide, avec les aléas du vent devaient être percées. Il y en avait cinq. Et il fallait aller le plus vite possible si l'on avait pas encore rattrapé par les poursuivants.

Si l'on se sortait de ceci, il fallait encore affronté au glaive deux adversaires, selon les mêmes règles que les lutteurs.

Enfin venait l'épreuve du feu, obligatoire ou pas. Si l'on ne voulait pas, il y avait un autre chemin, beaucoup plus long et moins avantageux, si on l'acceptait, il fallait traverser une barrière de flammes avec les chevaux et se précipiter vers leur point de départ.

Telle était l'épreuve de la Route Rouge.

Mais aussi bien chez les Hyksos que chez les Égyptiens, un drame bien loin de cette épreuve se tramait.

Chou se promenait aux côté de son fidèle ami, Néfer. Le second fils du pharaon était d'une beauté exceptionnelle que beaucoup reconnaissaient et jalousaient. Il était grand, avait la peau brunie par le soleil et les yeux d'un rouge vibrant. Son corps que tous pouvaient admirer arborait un pagne traditionnel et d'un blanc absolu. Il était musclé mais sans l'être trop. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient dans le dos dans un mouvement magnifique. Il était fort, c'était un fait reconnu. A l'âge de dix neuf ans, il traversait déjà la Route Rouge sans difficultés en tant que guerrier aguerri, tous l'acclamaient.

Son fidèle ami, Néfer, bien que souvent dans l'ombre de son prince n'était pas repoussant non plus. Ses cheveux largement éclaircis par le soleil paraissaient presque blonds. Ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un visage doux. Il était plus jeune que son prince mais très intelligent. Il bénéficiait des avantages dus à sa position.

Ils se baladaient tous deux le long du Nil, observant les travailleurs, les esclaves et les commerçants. Tous se retournaient, respectueux sur leur chemin, lançant des « Puisses tu vivre mille ans Seigneur » auquel Chou ne répondait pas, comme à son habitude. Ça et là, il observait des filles de marchants dont nombreuses étaient celles qui avaient eu l'honneur de partager sa couche. Il ne pouvait toucher aux filles du Palais, hormis les esclaves. D'une part car cette partie du Palais, réservée aux femmes n'était accessible qu'aux eunuques, d'autre part car il respectait l'accord passé avec son père.

« Prince Chou... peut être nous faudrait-il rentrer... »

« ... »

Néfer ne put prononcer d'autre mot qu'un soldat qui avait été dépêché à leur recherche arriva devant eux. Il mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

« Puisses tu vivre mille fois mille ans mon Seigneur »

« ... »

« Votre père, Notre Pharaon, m'envoie vous chercher pour une affaire urgente »

« Laquelle? »

S'enquit Néfer, sachant pertinemment que son voisin ne répondrait pas.

« Il repars en campagne demain matin dans la matinée et voudrais parler à ces deux fils sur le champ »

Sans un mot, Chou s'en retourna vers le Palais, sa longue chevelure virevoltant dans le vent chaud. Néfer sur ses talons. Laissant là le soldat.

Durant le chemin du retour, il fut autant le centre d'attraction des regards qu'à l'aller mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il entra alors dans le Palais et se dirigea vers les appartements de ses parents, ou il savait qu'on l'y attendait. En effet, à la porte, les deux gardiens eunuques le laissèrent entrer et il vit déjà présents ses parents et son frère.

« Vient, entre, mon fils »

Lança son père, de sa forte voix.

« Je vous sais tous deux très intelligents. J'ai déjà parlé à mes conseillés mais je voudrais vos deux avis. »

Il laissa un petit temps. Sa femme était à ses côtés, souriante.

« Comme vous le savez, cela fait des mois que nous nous disputons et que nous nous reprenons la même ville, Chian et moi. Nous ne progressons pas, les hommes sont fatigués, le moral est bas et la peste vient de nous tomber dessus. »

« La peste ?! »

S'interrogea Hény.

«Oui, les premières lignes. Les feux prennent mais pas assez pour brûler les corps, la saleté est omniprésente et les conditions déplorables. »

« Que songes-tu faire ? »

« Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi. Continuer nous apporterait quoi ? Nous, nous avons des hommes qui n'ont pour l'instant plus aucune volonté de se battre, nous n'avançons pas et nous devons gérer les pertes dues à la peste. De l'autre côté les espions nous confirment qu'ils font face aux mêmes difficultés. Nous allons leur proposer un traité de paix. Pas pour toujours, le temps de reformer nos troupes. Je sais que cela permettra à Chian de faire de même, mais nous ne gagnerons pas ainsi »

« Tu as raison père. C'est jouer un jeu dangereux que de continuer, plus que le risque de le voir reformer son armée. »

« Qu'en penses tu, Chou ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Le pharaon eut un sourire. Il était habitué, c'était le seul genre de réponse qu'il recevait de son fils. Mais il les connaissait. Hény était intelligent, il aurait protesté si la décision avait été une grosse erreur ou émis des doutes. Puis il en vint à entamer le dernier sujet auquel il voulait leur faire part.

« Je souhaiterais que mes deux fils m'accompagne lors de ce voyage »

Il y eut un silence. Puis il eut ses réponses.

« Je viendrais père ! »

« … »

Tandis que Hény se tenait droit et souriant, Chou se retourna et s'en alla. Mais le pharaon savait qu'il viendrait, comme il le lui avait demandé.

Le lendemain même le pharaon, ses deux fils et une escorte complète de char, 6 garnisons, s'en allaient à la rencontre du roi Hyksos sur des terres neutres, les terres des prêtresses du temple d'Horus. Débehenitjaenmoutef et Heseret étaient tout deux restés à Thèbes, s'occupant des affaires du Palais.

Il avait été convenu par le roi et le pharaon d'une rencontre en petit comité. Juste les familles, une centaine de soldats, une cinquantaine d'esclaves et tout le confort possible. Les deux familles arrivèrent de concert, ne voulant pas que l'un ait la priorité et l'avantage d'arriver avant l'autre. Du côté Égyptien, le pharaon arriva en tête, son char décoré selon les couleurs de sa dynastie, le bleu et suivi de ses deux fils de chaque côté. Ils portaient tous les symboles de l'appartenance à la famille royale dont la couronne de haute Egypte.

En face arrivait le convoi Hyksos. Le roi Chian était en tête, paré comme son homologue de tous les symboles du pouvoir ainsi que de la couronne de Basse Egypte. Le suivaient ses deux fils. Leurs visages étaient durs, presque rempli de colère. Le plus vieux, Ibi était assez grand, avait la peau très brune et un ample tissu qui lui couvrait le crâne. Se tissu, loin d'être dans des tons blancs arborait des zébrures rouges pour montrer sa férocité au combat et l'appartenance à la maison de Chian dont la couleur était le rouge.

Il avait les yeux fins et les cheveux courts sans perruque. Ses vêtements étaient comme le tissu sur son crâne. Le second fils devait avoir dans les quatorze ans et se nommait Hity. Il avait les cheveux éclaircis par le soleil et de grands yeux clairs, presque dorés. Il était sérieux et avait l'air d'un garçon très mûr. Il aurait visiblement bientôt l'autorisation de participer aux batailles et possédait même déjà, tapant contre sa hanche, un glaive fin.

On ne voyait rien, derrière la famille Hyksos autre que les soldats. Les deux familles s'arrêtèrent enfin l'une en face de l'autre, laissant une bonne distance de respect. Les deux fils Hyksos s'écartèrent pour se mettre à côté de leur père, un peu en retrait. Ce fut à ce moment que les Égyptiens purent apercevoir le char que cachaient les frères. A ses commandes, le général des armées Hyksos Djéhouty. Il s'agissait d'un homme magnifique, toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais le regard malin. Mais tous connaissaient sa réputation à la foi grande et sulfureuse. Cet homme ne faisait jamais rien au hasard mais le faisait toujours dans l'intérêt de son camp.

A ses côtés, tous purent apercevoir une jeune fille splendide. Ses longs cheveux flottaient dans le vent. Sa peau était nacrée sans un seul défaut apparent. Dans le souci de montrer aux Egyptiens qu'ils étaient d'accord avec un traité et qu'ils possédaient eux aussi de belles femmes, contrairement aux rumeurs, elle avait été habillée et maquillée de manière Égyptienne. Du Khôl entourait ses yeux pour les agrandir et le tout avait été appliqué avec le plus grand soin. Sa_calasiris_ était blanche, plutôt transparente au lieu de pourpre. Malgré la distance, Chou pouvait aisément distinguer les courbes parfaites de son corps, les contours doux et lisses de ses seins dont on voyait les tétons sombres sous la robe. Plus bas, il voyait aussi un triangle sombre en dessous de son ventre, ses longues jambes... Elle était belle. Mais il distingua autre chose...

De son côté, la belle Satis, dix sept ans, observait le camp adverse. Elle se demandait comment pouvaient bien être les fils du pharaon. Celui de droite était sérieux, il semblait voir l'importance d'un tel pacte. Il était beau et grand. Mais son frère semblait l'éclipser, de l'autre côté. Il semblait profond, mystérieux, attirant. Elle voyait ses prunelles rouges fixer son corps presque nu. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, une expression royale dans les yeux.

On l'avait forcée à mettre ces vêtements et ce maquillage. On lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait faire très bonne impression et que par conséquent, elle viendrait vêtue en Egyptienne, afin de montrer que les Hyksos aussi, étaient de la famille des Dieux et pouvaient prétendre au trône d'Egypte. Bien sûr elle avait obéit à son père, non sans être passablement énervée de devoir participer à de si longues négociations.

Et les prunelles écarlates la fixaient toujours, ne semblant accorder d'intérêt à rien d'autre.

Au Palais de Thèbes 

La reine Heseret s'était occupée toute la matinée des différents marchands et des affaires d'état. Entourée de scribes et ses esclaves personnels, elle se retirait désormais dans sa chambre vers un peu de repos. Elle était encore incroyablement belle pour son âge, six accouchements et une vilaine maladie trois ans auparavant. Mais elle était forte, elle voulait voir avant de s'éteindre son fils arriver au pouvoir, devenir un Dieu et maintenir la paix. Elle ne pouvait quitter la scène avant cet avènement. Car tous savait, que l'on ne mourrait pas toujours comme on le désirait et surtout, jamais au bon moment. Les poisons et autres pièges étaient monnaie si courante, qu'on ne s'attendait pas souvent à vivre vieux.

Elle marchait dans le couloir tout en réfléchissant. Peut être s'affolait elle pour rien, peut être se faisait elle des idées, mais son intuitions lui disait qu'un traître traînait. Un apprenti de Seth était là, elle le savait. Chaque nuit lui montrait un cobra prendre d'assaut le nid de leur dynastie et chaque nuit elle priait le grand Horus, par son oeil blessé de les aider, de leur prêter son divin pouvoir.

Elle se doutait de l'identité du cobra. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait surprit fouinant de ci de là s'aidant de son « pass » royal. Elle rassemblait des preuves depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle serait utile à son mari et digne de sa famille...elle dénicherait le cobra.

Dans le temple du Dieu Horus

Les prêtresses les accueillirent merveilleusement bien, dansant et priant pour eux et pour le bonheur des deux peuples. Tous assis dans une pièce richement décorée pour leur arrivée, on présenta les familles l'une à l'autre. Hény semblait heureux et gai sur la décision prise par ses parents et fut des plus courtois avec la demoiselle qui elle, restait fidèle à sa famille. La fierté l'obligeait à suivre le protocole, recevant les remarques courtoises du jeune homme avec respect.

Les discutions allaient durer plusieurs jours et tous seraient logés dans le temple. Lorsque l'heure et le protocole le lui permirent, Satis se retira, suivie de ses esclaves dans sa chambre personnelle sous le regard couleur rubis d'un prince intéressé.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, ses humeurs revinrent au grand galop. Pour la détendre, ses esclaves lui demandèrent de jouer avec elles. Acceptant de s'amuser, elle prit l'instrument qu'on lui tendait, un luth et commença à jouer un air sur lequel les belles demoiselles se mirent à danser.

Mais trois jours plus tard, une décision la scandalisa. Le roi Hyksos savait très bien le pourquoi d'une telle trêve. Il n'était lui-même pas très partisan de cette guerre que lui avait légué son père. Au cours de l'assemblée avec les conseillés, il lança une affirmation que, pour ne pas être humilié, la pharaon dû accepter avec raideur.

« Je suis très heureux d'annoncer à tous nos conseillés, le mariage prochain de ma charmante fille, Satis et de l'héritier Egyptien Hény. Puisse nos deux peuples se réconcilier pour toujours et vivre mille ans »

Il savait que si ce mariage avait lieu, son royaume, ses sujets et par la même occasion sa fille seraient protégés par ceux même qu'ils devaient craindre. C'était un coup de géni que seul lui et ses conseillés approuvèrent. Sa fille se retint de protester en public, Hény fut sous le choque et fini par en observer sa soudaine fiancée et le pharaon retenait sa rage. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'échangèrent alors de tristes regards.

Il était temps que chacun rentre chez soit, ils ne se retrouverait que dans un an, à la prochaine crue du Nil afin de sceller leurs destins.


	4. Trahison

**Auteur** : Je me sens ultra-motivée pour un petit chapitre 4... les reviews que j'ai reçu étaient tellement géniales que je ne peu ne pas vous écrire la suite! Bon, je poste avec du retard j'avoue... mais j'avais oublié de prendre le chapitre avec moi en vacance lol

**Note** : Qu'est-ce que je remarque... que beaucoup sont accro au Kyo/Yuya!! Hallucinant... accro comme moi quoi XD (si ça, ça ne donne pas à beaucoup une réponse à leur reviews...)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nanamy :**

:D Que je suis heureuse. Chérie Nanamy aime!! Oui, j'ai adoré aussi écrire la description de Chou. Ah, un problème au niveau des noms... c'est embêtant de devoir retourner en arrière, je vais arranger ça!! ;)

Sinon c'est sûr, c'était très courant à l'époque les mariages d'intérêt et très rare de finir avec qui on voulait. Alors j'ai eu envie de le souligner. Bon, je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur les questions que tu te poses, je serais capable d'y répondre! Alors comme ça tu aimes le fait qu'il y ait deux histoires... c'est un peu comme s'il y avait deux fics en une lol

Merci pour ta review ma belle, elle me fais énormément plaisir! Kyaaa faut que je publie cette semaine alors, car je ne pourrais certainement pas dimanche prochain... Bonne lecture!! Bizoo

**Peckforever :**

« Le coup de poignard dans le dos »... LOL Je m'en voudrais d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience tu sais alors évites de te suicider! Please! Je me sens en danger d'un coup si je ne fais pas un Kyo/Yuya...c'est bizarre...des dagues, ça fait mal? Bon, annonce officielle **Si je meurt, voir avec la meurtrière présumée Peckforever** lol. Tu me boycotterais? Sniff!! Mais je ne peux te dire ce qu'il en sera... tu vas devoir lire pour savoir! Hehe

Lol non j'ai plus trop bonne conscience, mais je me dis que c'est pour le bien de mon histoire... « Monstre de cruauté, barbare » à ce point? He beh... je suis passée de sadique à un monstre barbare!

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta reviews très sympa à lire et surtout qui me donne envie d'écrire la suite!!! Bonne lecture miss!!

**Nadeishiko : **

Oui avant de savoir comment ça va se terminer, faisons l'histoire!! Lol Voici la suite!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Bonne lecture!! Bise

**Miss Gaspy:**

Tu sais quoi? J'aime tes reviews! Elles soulignent bien où je dois faire des efforts!!

J'avoue que le début est un peu compliqué, il y a pas mal de choses à expliquer... enfin ça va se calmer. Je suis contente que ça ne te rebute pas trop! Je suis désolée de te dire que Thèbes est une ville 100 Égyptienne... He oui!!

11 fautes sur un chapitre de cette taille, je suis assez satisfaite! Ben oui car je fais des efforts pour les réduire au maximum!! Je n'aime pas une fic bourrée de fautes, comme toi je crois avoir remarqué lol Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! J'espère que le chapitre 4 sera encore meilleur!! A plus!!

**Nyozeka:**

Combien je vais avoir de suicides sur la conscience à la fin de la fic? Lol SI je ne fais pas de Kyo/Yuya! En tout cas merci pour ta review et surtout, bonne lecture!!!

**I wish I was her:**

Alors là, tu ne peux pas me faire plus plaisir qu'avec tous ces compliments!! Lol Espérons que le reste te plaira autant!! Merci pour ta review!! Et bonne lecture!!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye:** Lol j'ai osé une erreur pareille...mdr involontaire je m'en excuse! Mis à part ceci, je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette toute nouvelle fic!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!! Gros bizoo, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup!!

* * *

**Enfants d'Horus**

La première partie avait ravie la réalisatrice. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait là de jeux d'acteurs, elle avait bien choisi ses personnages et en était très fière. Le résultat était impressionnant, il ne manquait plus, maintenant, qu'à retoucher encore un peu cette partie, puis à passer à la suivante.

Une chose qui la rendait heureuse également était le fait que tous ces acteurs n'étaient pas horribles. Elle les avaient engagé pour leur talent mais craignait que, le recrutement ayant été fait de la sorte, certain prennent la grosse tête, faisant caprice sur caprice. Hors tout ce petit monde se tenait tranquille, l'équipe ne comptait que deux capricieuses dans le lot, Okuni et Akari. Cependant, Chibi-Yuya parvenait toujours à les calmer. Shun en était tout étonné.

« Patronne ! Elles sont coriaces ces filles quand elles s'y mettent, comment avez-vous fait pour les calmer si rapidement ? Elles étaient furieuses de ne pouvoir faire construire une piscine devant leurs loges !! »

« Mon cher, on appelle ça du talent »

Se vanta t-elle comme elle ne le faisait jamais.

« Mais encore ? »

« Je n'ai fais qu'émettre l'idée de supprimer une scène du film qu'elles jouent avec le grand Kyo… »

Répondit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. Puis à la vue de son apprenti plié de rire, elle ne pu garder son air sérieux. Tous deux rirent du comportement « accro » des deux actrices.

La troisième semaine fut consacrée entièrement à la répétition en vue de la seconde partie du film. Il était hors de question de commencer à tourner tant que ses petits acteurs chéris ne seraient pas totalement dans le rôle et dans l'action. Elle leur accorderait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Chibi-Yuya avait longuement hésité concernant les acteurs inconnus. Ainsi avait-elle donc fait d'avantages de recherches que pour les autres, beaucoup plus connus. Shiina Yuya, par exemple, avait été une excellente surprise. Cependant, son cas demeurait sérieux et elle savait son choix contraire à la décision unanime de tous les réalisateurs. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elles discutent.

Pendant ce temps, dans une loge, Kyo relisait son scripte. Il en était assez content, le personnage lui correspondait fort bien et le fait d'être un prince l'arrangeait beaucoup. Ce qui l'intriguait était plutôt le choix des acteurs. Cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas tourné dans la même production que Kyoshiro et Sakuya. A cette époque, se souvint-il, Sakuya débutait tout juste, elle n'était pas très connue. Que de souvenirs.

Il y en avait aussi une autre qui lui rappelait une certaine époque... elle intriguait beaucoup de monde dans le milieu du spectacle, c'était bien connu. Un talent certain, une présence sûre mais une famille qui gâchait tout. Elle avait montré tout son talent ces deux premières semaines et aussi bien Kyo que Chou étaient intrigués. Et cela donnait une dose de vérité au film.

L'homme terminait son scripte lorsqu'il fut appelé dans les loges réservées aux costumes et autres maquillages. Bizarrement, il était appelé dans la loge réservée aux femmes. D'un pas lent, il s'y rendit tranquillement.

La vue alors ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'y avait là que des femmes, les maquilleuses, les stylistes, les coiffeuses et la réalisatrice. Au milieu de toute cette foule, une jeune fille blonde se détachait du lot dans une _calasiris_ pourpre à en faire tomber plus d'un. Il eut un haussement de sourcil surpris dirigé vers Chibi-Yuya, qui rigola en lui répondant:

« Quoi? Pas content? »

« ... »

« Écoute, tu ne rendra que mieux la sensation d'attirance que Chou éprouve pour Satis si tu l'éprouve dans la réalité! C'est pourquoi je veux que tu sois présent aux essayages! Cette tenue sera celle portée lors de la prochaine scène ou vous vous voyez ! »

« ... »

Sans un mot, mais un large sourire sur les lèvres, Kyo s'assit dans un coin de la pièce faisant son travail avec le plus grand des sérieux...et le plus exquis des plaisirs. Il voyait la jeune fille sous différents aspects, tantôt rougissante, tantôt gênée, tantôt colérique. Il n'avait pas eu le temps encore, durant ces trois semaines de se concentrer sur elle. Il n'en avait pas non plus eu l'envie d'ailleurs...mais plus il l'observait protester silencieusement du regard, plus sa curiosité était piquée. Elle avait un tel panel d'expressions, tant de sentiments qui pouvaient passer d'une seconde à l'autre dans son regard qu'il sentait monter en lui un intérêt tout nouveau.

Tout d'abord, on fit essayer à la demoiselle, sous le regard expert de l'acteur chevronné, différentes tenues. De la _calasiris_blanche plutôt du genre Égyptienne à la _calasiris_ dans les tons rouges plutôt Hyksos, tout y passa. En une heure, elle n'essaya que ça. Elle tournait bien contre sa volonté dans tous les sens devant l'homme aux yeux rubis, la star... Elle était gênée, il était si connu... Puis elle rougissait, il la détaillait tellement, cette lueur d'envie dans le regard... Puis il l'avait mise en colère, lorsqu'il avait fait grimace devant la robe qu'elle préférait... Qu'il était compliqué.

Mais s'y attendait-elle? S'y attendait-elle, au fait qu'il finisse par se lever, lassé de tous ces essayages? Allait-il sortir et ne plus revenir? Allait-il faire son premier caprice de star? Allait-il se moquer d'elle, la novice et s'en aller, ne lui décrochant que des regards hautains?

Yuya ne connaissait que trop bien le dédain de certaines stars vis à vis des jeunes acteurs. Elle resta là, à le regarder droit dans les yeux, attendant sa prochaine décision. Lui restait debout, face à elle, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ils se regardaient et c'était tout. Puis il ne se retourna pas vers la porte. Il poussa les stylistes et passa à côté de la jeune femme en direction de la grande penderie qui s'étendait dans la pièce adjacente, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de la réalisatrice. Yuya se demanda un instant si cette dernière n'avait pas prévu d'avance ce qui se produirait.

Soudain, une voix lointaine, la voix d'homme de cet acteur sans concurrence ce fit entendre.

« Hey, la planche à pain là, ramène toi! »

Elle fut étonnée. Plus qu'étonnée même. Elle serra le poing, regarda Chibi-Yuya qui lui faisait signe d'écouter et s'en alla, la colère inscrite dans ses magnifiques pupilles vertes.

_Ai-je pensé une seconde qu'il était différent? Qu'il n'était pas dédaigneux? Qu'elle erreur... _Pensa la belle lorsqu'elle fut face à cet homme à l'expression totalement différente.

« Enfile ça »

Il lui tendit une _calasiris_ pourpre magnifique, quoi que très peu... couvrante. Elle descendait jusqu'aux chevilles avec une grande légèreté et s'accrochait en haut autour du cou, ne couvrant que la partir essentielle de la poitrine. Dans le dos, il n'y avait de tissu qu'au haut des fesses, laissant le dos totalement découvert. Elle prit le tissu et continua de l'observer tandis que Kyo se rendait du côté d'une armoire où s'entassait toute sorte de bijoux. Il y choisi divers bracelets fins, des décorations pour les cheveux et de belles ceintures d'or légères et fines qui devaient orner les hanches de la demoiselle. Il lui tendit le tout et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller tout enfiler.

Avant de se montrer, les coiffeuses s'affairèrent autour d'elle afin de mettre en place les différents bijoux sur sa coiffure. Comme la mode de cette époque, on lui avait égalisé les cheveux, sa mèche était droite ainsi que ses cheveux longs dans son dos. Il n'y avait pas un cheveu qui dépassait. Par dessus le tout furent posés les ornements. Et enfin elle fut maquillée.

Lorsqu'elle ressortie, tous surent que le choix était fait. Elle porterait ceci. Kyo avait l'air satisfait.

« Maintenant » Lança t-il « Elle peut espérer que je lui lance de doux regards »

Puis il s'en alla, fier de lui. Shun Ootori, qui lui s'était fait tout petit s'adressa alors à sa patronne en chuchotant.

« Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer? »

« Je connais très bien Kyo... rien ne lui aurait plus. Il n'aime que ce qu'il choisit. Et je voulais qu'il aime. »

« Mais d'où connaissez vous si bien Kyo? »

« ... Mystère... Oh et Shun, n'oublie donc pas de présenter notre nouvel acteur à la compagnie... elle sera surprise!»

Sur ces dernières paroles, Chibi-Yuya s'en alla aussi silencieusement que le sujet de la conversation avant elle.

Une heure plus tard, Shun avait réussi par Dieu savait quel miracle à réunir tous les acteurs en salle de répétition. Okuni et Akari avaient râlé, comme d'habitude. Devant eux, Shun se tenait droit comme un « i » et un peu tendu. D'ordinaire il accompagnait et c'était tout. Il ne s'était encore jamais adressé à eux.

Il se racla la gorge et tout en désignant l'homme résolument trop calme à côté de lui commença les présentations. Son ton se voulu hésitant malgré tout son courage.

« Dernièrement, Ch…Chibi-Yuya a voulu intégrer un autre acteur à notre troupe… Il ne pouvait pas nous rejoindre avant…Heu… Donc voici M…Monsieur Muramasa. Il interprétera Taita… »

Presque tous, enfin, tous les novices regardèrent le duo, ébahi. Aussi bien Kyo se trouvait être la star jamais détrônée, aussi bien Muramasa, lui était considéré comme une légende vivante. Ce fut une véritable ovation qui l'accueillit alors dans l'équipe. Les autres stars, elles, souriaient. Elles le connaissaient et étaient fières, en silence, de pouvoir tourner à ses côtés.

Le lundi de la quatrième semaine arriva bien vite. Le tournage commença de suite, s'arrêtant tout de même lors des grandes chaleurs et des tempêtes de sable. Le dimanche suivant, Chibi-Yuya s'installa seule dans sa loge, regardant avec intérêt ce qui avait été tourné.

**Film**

**Partie 2**

Trahison

Dans la capital Avaris, Basse Égypte, territoire Hyksos.

« Père! Pourquoi?!!! »

Dans les couloirs peuplés de quelques esclaves de ci de là, la jeune Satis tempêtait contre son père. Lui qui était si doux et si incroyablement conciliant avec elle d'ordinaire, comment osait-il? Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle ne lui avait adressé la parole à aucun moment sur le chemin du retour. Était-ce donc là la raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité sa présence? Sans même lui en parler avant? Si elle devait accepter cette union, alors il lui fallait une explication. Maintenant.

« Père!! »

L'interpelé arrêta enfin sa course pour se retourner vers sa fille. Elle était la seule avec qui il n'était pas dur. Il menait ses fils à la baguette, aucun ne devait faillir. Mais elle était différente, elle ressemblait tant à sa défunte mère et à feu son frère... comment pouvait-il rester de marbre? Mais il se força cette fois ci, pour son bien à elle et surtout pour le bien de son peuple déjà durement déchiré par cette guerre.

« Écoute moi bien, fille. »

Satis fut surprise par le ton employé. Ses frères avaient l'habitude...mais elle... Elle ne put qu'attendre la suite en silence.

« Le peuple a besoin de ce mariage. As tu vu le nombre de morts que nous déplorons déjà? As tu vu la Peste s'abattre sur nos rangs? Voudrais tu perdre un autre de tes précieux frères dans cette bataille qui n'avance pas? Tu ne seras pas menacée, ainsi liée à eux et un semblant de paix reviendra, n'est-ce pas là ce que tu as toujours voulu, la paix? Je te donne la chance de pouvoir, par ton mariage la mettre en place! Refuserais tu ceci à ton peuple? »

Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, la jeune fille ne pu contredire aucun de ces arguments qui avaient dû de toute évidence être mûrement réfléchis. Satis baissa la tête, comprenant le lourd rôle qui lui avait été confié et acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait désormais faire que cela. Elle regarda alors le roi s'en aller la tête haute, sans un regard en arrière. Son destin était scellé.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles la princesse se mettait en tête son avenir et se réjouissait du peu de bonheur qu'elle pourrait ainsi accorder à son peuple. Cependant, elle ne pouvait que déplorer la catastrophe qui tombait sur la ville. La Peste avait avancé. Et l'un de ces précieux frères n'auraient peut être pas besoin de se battre, glaive en main, pour mourir.

Dès lors, elle passa ses jours aux côtés de Hity. Épongeant sa sueur, le lavant sans répugnance pour les bulbes noir qu'il arborait. A demi conscient, son petit frère si courageux se battait pour vivre.

Dans la capitale Thèbes, Haute Égypte, territoire Égyptien

« Père... que penses-tu de cette décision? »

Hény regardait son père droit dans les yeux. Il savait fort bien les conséquences d'une telle union.

« Le roi Hyksos est très intelligent. Je le savais fort peu porté sur la guerre, malgré le fait qu'il demeure un stratège hors pair. C'est sans doute d'ailleurs ce qui a inspiré sa décision. Il voit son peuple mourir à la guerre où par la maladie, il y a déjà perdu un fils. De plus, livrer sa chère fille ainsi n'a pas dû être facile... »

« Mais qu'en penses-tu? »

« Je dois avouer qu'une telle fin, j'y avais déjà songé. Nous avons les mêmes soucis, la Peste, le manque de troupes, la colère du peuple qui voit que nous n'avançons pas... De toute manière, peu importe ce que j'en pense, la décision a été annoncée devant les conseillés, y déroger maintenant serait une honte à notre famille! »

« Très bien »

Les deux hommes demeuraient silencieux et sérieux. Ils avaient tous deux en tête les implications de ce mariage. Les deux terres seraient réunies sous une même bannière. Un Pharaon Égyptien et une reine Hyksos... il n'y avait rien de mieux pour réunir un peuple. Plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils n'entendirent pas Heseret entrer dans la pièce. Elle se plaça furtivement à leurs côtés et attendit bien patiemment qu'on la remarque enfin. Dans une autre vie, se dit elle alors, peut être aurait-elle fait une espionne remarquable.

Sa beauté pure due réveiller son divin mari qui lui accorda son regard quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'interrogea en silence, cillant à peine des paupières, ce qui l'incita à démarrer, écoutée de son fils et de son époux.

« Nous venons de recevoir une nouvelle d'Avaris. Je me suis dis qu'il serait préférable que tu l'apprennes au plus vite »

« Qu'elle est-elle? »

« La Peste a pénétré les mûrs. Bien sûr, elle n'ira pas plus loin, les seuls malades ont été brûlés avant leur entrée dans la ville, cependant, le jeune Prince Hity a été touché. »

« Et que peu nous apporter une telle nouvelle? »

S'interrogea le fils qui lu aussitôt dans les yeux de sa mère une réponse toute préparée.

« Tout dépend, mon Fils, de l'importance de la décision qui a été prise. Si mon divin époux se décidait à accepter l'alliance, alors il serait de bon ton de leur envoyer notre meilleur spécialiste. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons fait aucun geste vers eux... Dans le cas bien sur où nous n'accepterions pas cette union, alors laissons mourir ce jeune guerrier que nous ne retrouverons pas sur le champ de bataille. »

Il y eut un silence admiratif.

« Je dois avouer, ma chère, que vous êtes d'une intelligence inattaquable. Vous m'avez mainte fois conseillé pour le mieux et je vois là encore que vous mettez d'avance toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous avons décidé d'accepter cette alliance, aussi votre initiative est donc plus qu'appréciable. »

« Hény, fais donc appeler notre meilleur médecin! »

« Vous parlez du magicien père? »

« Oui... et fais donc chercher ton frère également »

Sur ces mots le jeune fils s'en alla à bonne allure. Le Pharaon et sa divine épouse se regardèrent alors amoureusement, se félicitant tous deux des bonnes nouvelles que l'avenir leur réservait.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le médecin, un dénommé Taita et Chou étaient présents. L'un fidèlement agenouillé devant son souverain et l'autre nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Le dénommé Taita était un magicien talentueux dont on déterminait très mal l'âge véritable. Il avait disait-on, pu acquérir ses dons de magie lors de l'un de ses très longs séjours dans le désert. Mais il était médecin d'origine. Cet homme était grand, mince et avait l'air digne. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ils étaient blonds, éclaircis par le temps passé sous soleil, alors qu'ils auraient dû être noir. Son visage était fin et lisse tandis qu'il aurait dû être flétris par l'âge. Il s'agissait d'un homme énigmatique mais sûr qui possédait toute la confiance de Pharaon.

« Voyons Taita, relève toi »

Cette marque de grand respect n'était pas due à tout le monde.

« Nous avons décidé d'accepter l'alliance avec les Hyksos. Aussi allons nous leur faire un signe de notre engagement en t'envoyant, Taita, accompagné de Chou comme représentant de la couronne afin de soigner le plus jeune Prince de la Peste. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son fils grimacer sans se cacher. Il s'expliqua sur son choix de lui même.

« Il faut un représentant de la couronne qui accompagne Taita, hors ni Hény, ni ta mère ni moi ne pouvons nous déplacer. De plus, nous ne voulons envoyer qu'un petit comité, tes compétences au combat sont inestimables, aussi iras tu seul avec Taita. »

Sans un mot, Chou se retira. Son père ne doutait pas qu'il s'en aille se préparer au voyage qui prendrait plusieurs jours. Le Pharaon connaissait bien son fils et n'avait pas eu tord dans les intentions de ce dernier qui une heure plus tard, pour le grand malheur de ses maîtresses, était prêt pour le départ.

A midi, le petit groupe était déjà parti depuis quatre heures en direction d'Avaris. Il faisait chaud, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et inondait de ses rayons les étendues sablonneuses par lesquelles il fallait passer. Il leur faudrait au minimum deux jours afin d'arriver à destination et le temps leur était compté. Leurs chevaux étaient frais et puissants tout autant que fins et rapides.

Victoire était un pur sang d'une beauté époustouflante. Sa robe noire brillait et ses yeux très vivaces voyaient loin. Chou n'avait d'estime que pour cette monture et cette monture seule avait la capacité d'endurer les épreuves que son maître lui faisaient subir.

Ils allaient à bon pas, ménageant les chevaux au maximum et s'arrêtaient régulièrement afin de remplir les outres (des gourdes en gros) et abreuver les chevaux. Au cours de leur voyage, ils ne croisèrent que des marchands venant des provinces de la capitale Hyksos. Taita les arrêtaient souvent afin de prendre les dernières nouvelles et à chaque fois, Chou était reconnu et salué avec grand respect.

« Mon brave… qu'elles sont les nouvelles de la ville ? »

« Je viens d'Avaris mais j'ai traversé un tas de villages… certains sont touchés par la Peste, on dit même que le Jeune Prince est rentré malade… C'est le seul à être toléré dans la ville, les autres n'entrent pas où sortent deux fois plus vite, grillés par les flammes. De ce qui se dit, les esclaves n'osent l'approcher, de peur de la maladie… Le Petit Prince n'a plus longtemps devant lui et il menace la ville »

« Merci à toi, puisses tu prospérer mille ans »

Chaque fois le refrain était similaire, pas de quartier pour les malades hors la famille royale et étrangement, au rythme des rumeurs, l'espérance de vie de Hity diminuait. D'heure en heure, les marchands lui retiraient aisément une journée. Ainsi allaient les ouïes dire…

Finalement, ce fut au début du troisième jour que le petit groupe fini par atteindre Avaris. Comme ils le constatèrent de leurs yeux, la Peste n'était pas tolérée en ville, une dizaine de cadavres gisaient à ses portes, brûlés afin de les purifier. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à atteindre les portes du Palais et se présentèrent rapidement.

« Soldat, je te présente Chou, fils de Aba Adjib, Pharaon d'Egypte. »

« … »

Il y avait de l'animosité dans le regard du soldat. Nombreux étaient ceux des siens étant tombés sous le glaive du grand Prince Chou.

« Je suis moi-même Taita, médecin. Mon Pharaon nous envois en paix afin de porter secours au jeune Prince »

Il y eut beaucoup d'attente. Le soldat avait demandé toutes les vérifications possibles et imaginables, en bon garde qu'il était. Lorsqu'il les laissa passer, ce fut une jeune et belle esclave qui les mena jusqu'au roi. Ce dernier était attablé devant une multitude de papyrus, l'air grave.

« Puisses tu vivre mille an, roi Chian »

« Ainsi le Pharaon m'envoie son meilleur médecin, qui plus ai pas n'importe lequel, tu es connu jusqu'ici pour tes talents »

« J'en suis honoré »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

« Il s'agit d'un geste de bonne volonté, Roi. Ne sommes nous pas destiné à devenir frères par l'union de notre prince et de votre princesse ? »

« C'est exact »

Fit l'homme, constatant avec joie qu'il n'y allait avoir aucun problème de ce côté-là. Il prit donc les devant avec deux esclaves et descendit dans les profondeurs des sous sols. Au fond d'un couloir sobrement éclairé et à l'odeur de renfermé, une porte que les esclaves ne dépassèrent pas s'ouvrit. Le groupe y découvrit une pièce relativement vide, une table de pierre en son centre et un jeune garçon s'y agitant. A son chevet, la jeune princesse tentait toujours tant bien que mal de calmer sa souffrance. Elle était la seule à oser s'approcher.

Elle tourna le regard vers eux et sans attendre Taita prit les choses en main. Chou s'appuya alors contre le mur aux côtés d'une Satis épuisée.

Dans la capitale Thèbes, Haute Égypte, territoire Égyptien

Le grand ami de Pharaon s'était fait tout petit depuis des semaines. Il ne voulait pas, comme il le répétait régulièrement, « interférer dans les décisions graves du moment ». Toujours était il qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Tout d'abord il y avait eu cette rencontre avec les Autres. Il ne les appelait jamais par leurs noms, les Hyksos, pensait-il, étaient inférieurs aux Égyptiens. Puis il y avait eu ce coup bas joué par ces trouillards. Il avouait volontiers, ayant déjà vue la princesse, qu'elle ferait une épouse digne du trône mais elle leur était inférieur et ne méritait pas même de parler au futur Dieu d'Égypte, le prince Hény. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus déstabilisé, le plus déçu, le plus scandalisé, ce fut l'accord donné par le Pharaon. Il avait accepté la paix. Les troupes de chaque camp refluaient déjà vers leurs demeures, ils abandonnaient le terrain. Il n'acceptait pas cela, l'Égypte devait régner, et ce à jamais.

L'homme tournait en rond, rageant toujours suite à la décision de son ami. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la même vision des choses, cela était bien dommage. _Je suis seul sur la bonne route_ se répétait constamment Debe. _Il faut que j'agisse ou nous tomberons dans les griffes de ces faux Dieux_ lancinait il seul dans sa pièce, sans penser que derrière la porte, innocemment plantée là, la reine entendait tout. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'en aller à grande vitesse qu'il comprit que la prudence lui avait manqué. Mais il se rattraperait.

Le Palais était relativement vide en ce jour, les esclaves préparant une grande fête en l'honneur de la paix depuis la veille. Debe couru à toute jambe derrière cette maudite reine discrète comme son ombre. Cette dernière, rapide comme le vent lui échappa longtemps et fini par atterrir dans une arrière cours qui possédait une petite fontaine en son centre. Elle savait où elle allait, vers les cuisines. Là ou elle avait le plus de chance de voir du monde.

Elle l'avait enfin découvert. Il s'était vendu seul tandis que les murs écoutaient. Il avait toujours manqué d'une certaine prudence. Maintenant, il se voyait contraint de la poursuivre. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un les verrais. Elle aussi avait été imprudente, d'ordinaire, elle n'aurait prit tant de risques pour un aveu.

Elle courrait, de plus en plus essoufflée par sa course, regardant en arrière constamment pour apercevoir son poursuivant. Lorsqu'elle passa la fontaine, de fortes mains l'agrippèrent par les bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, après tout, il s'agissait tout de même d'un guerrier des mieux entraîné. Elle fut projetée en arrière sans ménagement et heurta le bord de la fontaine avec force. Perdant son calme, cédant à la panique, la reine passa du regard meurtrier de l'homme à toutes les issues possibles avec frénésie. La peur l'envahissait, sapant sur son passage tout calme et toute réflexion poussée. Combien de temps lui restait il ? Comment ferait il ? L'étranglerait il pour plus de silence ? La poignarderait il de cette lame qui ne quittait jamais sa cuisse ?

Il parut réfléchir un moment à la meilleure façon d'en finir, tout en gardant son pied fermement encré dans le ventre d'Heseret. Puis semblant trouver en lui l'inspiration, sortit sa dague collée à sa cuisse. Les yeux de sa victime s'agrandirent d'avantage. La reine savait. Elle savait qu'il allait se servir d'elle et de sa mort pour ses fins. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle qui voulait tout sauf ça allait devenir l'instrument de la guerre.

Il dégagea son pied, ce qui procura à Heseret une vive douleur et de sa main gauche libre la releva par les cheveux. Elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur pas assez audible pour prévenir de cette attaque. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et rétrécis par la douleur mais malgré tout, la femme restait belle. Debe approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Remercie moi, tu vas aller rejoindre les Dieux aussi fraîche et belle qu'une jeune pucelle… »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase en sentant le rythme de la respiration de sa proie s'emballer, il lui planta la lame dans l'estomac, l'un des pires endroits. On souffrait et on mourrait lentement. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, du sang remonta à travers sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer un quelconque son. Debe la lâcha enfin puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, sa belle peau ensanglantée et des soubresauts secouant son corps. Il avait alors caché la lame dans un tissu qu'il portait sur lui. Ayant agi avec précaution et vitesse, il s'était épargné des tâches de sang sur son pagne et pouvait donc espérer accomplir son plan si vite mis au point. Il cacha la dague emballée sous son pagne et reparti dans le couloir en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il retourna sur ses pas en marchant tranquillement du pas de celui qui est innocent. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du cadavre, il se précipita, au cas ou quelqu'un le vit arriver. Il appela plusieurs fois sa reine qui agonisait en le foudroyant du regard et fini par appeler à l'aide. Plusieurs esclaves arrivèrent, horrifiés suivis de peu par le Pharaon et Hény. Tous le savaient, même le meilleur des médecins ne pourrait sauver sa vie en fuite. Il y avait une agitation immense et tous courraient en tout sens. Debe jouait admirablement la comédie :

« Pharaon, appelons un médecin !! Il faut faire revenir Taita !! »

Il jouait celui qui ne voulait pas voir sa reine mourir. Il faisait celui qui, aveuglé par l'amour de sa reine, ne voyait pas qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et ce numéro marchait admirablement, aux vues des réponses qu'il obtint de Hény. Réponses qui furent sombres et presque inaudibles :

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Debe… mère va mourir… »

Hény regardait le sol et le Pharaon les yeux de sa femme. Mais Debe continuait la comédie, trompant ainsi tout l'entourage d'esclave. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de terreur et affolé. C'était un jeu époustouflant de réalisme. Le Pharaon lui ne dit rien. Il fixait sa femme qui paraissait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas. Seuls des gargouillis horribles à l'oreille parvenaient à s'échapper. Mais ses yeux…ses yeux si expressif montraient une colère accrue et qui, il ne savait pourquoi, s'envolaient souvent foudroyer son propre ami, Debe. Il devait y avoir un message, mais il ne le comprendrait certainement que plus tard. Il s'occupa dès lors de rendre hommage à sa femme tout en restant fier. Puis il regarda cette dernière partir de ses yeux, sans les détourner.

Et ainsi mourut Heseret, de la maison d'Aba.

Dans la capital Avaris, Basse Égypte, territoire Hyksos.

Taita avait concocté différentes mixtures à l'aide d'herbes qu'il avait apporter et, aidé de Satis s'occupait adroitement du jeune Prince. Ils le lavaient régulièrement, le laissaient se vider suite aux concoctions et recommençaient. Ce manège dura longtemps, trois jours, puis petit à petit les bulbes noirs disparurent du jeune corps et ce dernier eut un sommeil moins fréquent et moins agité.

Tout s'était fait sous le regard silencieux de Chou qui n'avait pas bougé. Il gardait un œil sur Taita, accessoirement sur la Princesse, mais ne donnait pas le moindre coup de main. La situation ne resta pas ainsi lorsque le troisième jour, en pleine après midi, le roi Chian en personne vint annoncer le décès d'Heseret.

Bien sûr la nouvelle attrista, bien qu'à des degrés très différents. Satis ne connaissait pas la reine mais en avait entendu tellement de bien qu'elle respecta un temps de silence avant de s'excuser et de les laisser seuls. Taita sembla bouleversé mais garda son calme, comme l'homme sage qu'il était. Chou lui, ne montra pas la moindre émotion. Tout autre personne que Taita eut raté le seul moment ou un quelconque signe de tristesse apparu chez lui. Mais le médecin avait vu ses poings se serrer jusqu'à en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Dans l'heure qui suivait, le petit groupe était reparti, laissant à Satis toutes les instructions nécessaires quant à la guérison de son petit frère qui, de ses yeux ambre pouvait désormais regarder son sauveur et cet étrange Prince partir au loin.

**Film**

**Partie 2**

**Fin**

Le tournage était terminé, Yuya en était assez contente. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de scènes dans cette partie mais elle avait bien travaillé quand même. Elle avait tourné avec Kyo, le grand Kyo, quoi que très récemment descendu dans son estime. Elle avait pu voir le talent du jeune Sasuke, le protégé de l'éblouissant Yukimura Sanada. Il était réellement très doué. Puis surtout, ce qui l'avait impressionnée en tant qu'actrice par sa présence et son calme, c'était de jouer à quelques pas du grand Muramasa.

Cette journée avait été excellente si l'on oubliait son nouveau surnom « planche à pain » dont Kyo l'affublait désormais régulièrement et le fait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas une sinécure de jouer la comédie en sa compagnie. Mais bon, elle ne râlerait pas trop, juste pour la forme. Elle s'était encore améliorée grâce à cela car, peu importe comment cela pouvait l'agacer, il avait raison dans ses remarques et elle s'en servait pour progresser.

La cinquième semaine se déroula comme toujours, après le tournage d'une partie du film, ils avaient toujours une semaine pour s'entraîner à la suivante. Cependant, la sixième semaine, personne ne pu tourner, Kyoshiro dit aussi « le gaffeur » selon Tigre Rouge, était tombé malade à cause la chaleur et avait dû rester alité toute une semaine.

Le planning fut alors retardé et les répétitions poursuivies.


	5. Le test Egyptien

**Auteur:** Alors alors alors... aller, on continue? On est bien parti! Motivée!!

**Note:** Alors j'essaie de résoudre l'un des problèmes majeurs de ma fic dans ce chapitre avec un rappel du casting!... Espérons que ça vous aidera!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Nanamy: **

He oue Debe Debe... mais tu devais t'y attendre, vu le personnage qui l'interprète! Oui moi aussi j'aimais cette reine, mais c'est ainsi! On dirait pas...c'est un fanatique! Lol Mais bon, tu sauras son plan au fur et à mesure!

T'en redemande hein...accro! Lol ça vient ça vient...

Je ne pouvais oublier Muramasa dans une fic telle que celle ci...ça aurait été sacrilège! XD

Mdr oui petit à petit les ennuis se ramènent... attendons voir la suite XD

Merci beaucoup chirie Nanamy! Gros bizoo et bonne lecture!

**Nadeishiko:**

Drôle? OO Whaa dire que je ne fais pas ça pour que ce soit drôle...Mdr!

En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!!

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye:**

Une fan de Muramasa!! XD Tu vas le revoir!

Merci beaucoup!! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Nyozeka:**

Ah bah alors si c'est vital...je poste je poste!! Lol Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaira tout autant que le début!

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

**Peckforever:**

Boulet...oui c'est exactement ça!! Un gros boulet!

Ahaha encore et toujours fan de Kyo/Yuya... on ne peut renier ses attachements j'imagine! Lol J'ai adoré écrire ce passage aussi! Et voilà que tu programmes le meurtre de Kyoshiro? Pauvre chéri... Lol T'es dangereuse toi! XD

Non attend, t'as rêvé de ma fic? Whaao!! Et un Kyo/Yuya forcément!

Mdr je vais continuer, pour le moment ce n'est pas dans les prévisions de m'arrêter! Je ne te promet rien au niveau des couples par contre... niark niark. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette fic, ça me fais très plaisir de savoir qu'elle plaît!!

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Simplicity Loved:**

De suis ravie de savoir que tu aime ma fic! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour aider avec les noms! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

**Miss Gaspy:**

Oui je prend très au sérieux tes reviews tout autant que tu t'efforces d'être honnête à les écrire. Je cherche à m'améliorer alors elles m'aident beaucoup! Elle m'aident à voir mes erreurs.

Concernant les fautes orthographiques, je pense que tu auras remarqué qu'il s'agit pour la plus grande part d'oublis. Mais ça me rassure, car ce genre de faute là est assez facile à rectifier si j'y prête attention. Surtout maintenant que je sais sur quoi je fais ces fautes. Pour le reste, je me dis que 13 fautes sur dix pages, ça va. Pour ça, je te remercie d'avoir précisé.

Oui, toi aussi tu trouves que ça ne fais pas très réel? Tout le monde est beau... c'est pas drôle. Quoi que je ne m'en plaint pas... dans SDK, ils le sont presque tous... Enfin voici un point qui pourrait être développé plus tard. Peut être pas dans cette fic, je pense que c'est trop tard... mais c'est à prendre en compte pour la suite.

Alors nous pensons pareil à propos des morts de personnages. Parfois je trouve ça utile pour l'avenir de l'histoire, tout le monde ne peut pas être utile. De plus cette fic est écrite pour être assez sérieuse... une mort fait du bien, trop de personnages nuis à l'histoire. Enfin, c'est ma vision des choses.

Oh? Il peut y avoir des metteurs en scène excentriques? Lol en tout cas je pense que cette scène entre Kyo et Yuya sera utile. Je ne peux pas les faire se rapprocher du jour au lendemain, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt... ça ne serait pas crédible Lol

Voilà je crois que j'ai finis de répondre... ma plus longue réponse mais pour une review qui vaut le coup!

Merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bizoo, Bonne lecture et bonne année 2008!

**Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic!! **

* * *

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef(Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 3**

Le test Egyptien

« Yaa! »

Victoire galopait à grande vitesse sur l'étendue sablonneuse qui recouvrait l'ensemble du champ de vision. Il faisait chaud, de longues traînées blanches recouvraient sa parfaite robe noire. Il s'épuisait aussi rapidement qu'il avançait. Mais il continuait, oui, il en avait la force. Le seul étalon de toute l'Égypte à supporter ce maître original. Celui qui le chevauchait, le Prince Chou, ne s'arrêterait pas cette fois.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils galopaient. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que trois fois, le minimum vital. Taita suivait, sans jamais protester ni même parler. Il respectait un silence utile. Chou ne le dirait pas, mais il en avait besoin.

La capital, Thèbes, serait très vite en vue. Ils ne mettraient pas trois jours à la rejoindre. De toute manière que pouvaient ils faire. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que la reine Heseret avait rendu son dernier soupir, elle devait déjà même être dans le bain qui la préparerait pour l'embaumement. Sa légendaire beauté avait elle été préservée après la mort? Son calme et sa ruse se notaient ils toujours sur ses traits comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté? Il y avait nombre de questions auxquelles Taita n'avait aucune réponse mais il espérait...il espérait que malgré la mort, elle resterait sa reine, la seule et l'unique.

A la fin du second jour, le duo fut dans la capital, chevauchant toujours contre vent et marrée pour arriver au Palais. Là, devant les portes, la mine triste, Hény attendait. Les attendait.

Il leur raconta tout. Comment ils l'avaient trouvée, les circonstances, les rumeurs, les doutes de leur Pharaon...tout. Chou ne laissait rien paraître. Tel était le fils mystérieux du grand Pharaon. Mais personne n'en doutait, cette perte devait le toucher, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'agissait de la seule femme, jusqu'à lors, qui avait gagné son respect.

Il y eut de brèves cérémonies par la suite. Mais très discrètes et sélectives, comme l'avait désiré il y a bien longtemps la reine. Le quatrième jour, le Pharaon et ses deux fils se réunissaient.

« Mes fils... Votre mère avait découvert quelque chose, voici ce dont je suis certain. Quelque chose qui est tout, sauf bénéfique pour notre famille. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Désormais, nous n'aurons qu'une priorité et Chou, tu y prendra part! Il faut protéger l'union entre les deux peuples! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Il ne doit rien arriver, ni à Hény, ni au roi Chian, ni à la princesse Satis »

« S'il nous arrivait quelque chose... »

« ...Alors mon fils, la paix serait remise en question. »

« ... »

« Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose? »

« Alors nous changerions de solution et Satis serait fiancée à Chou, dans le meilleur des cas »

Tous deux se retournèrent vers un Chou sérieux mais passablement gêné d'être visé pour le trône en cas d'échec. Des responsabilités telles, il n'en voulait pas... aller où bon lui semble, faire ce que son libre arbitre avait décidé...sa vie, c'était ça. Aussi avait il tout intérêt à participer à la protection de « la paix ». Autrement, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aider. « La paix » était un rêve illusoire.

Son père reprit la parole après ce court silence.

« Le problème néanmoins, ce n'est pas nous. »

« La princesse, c'est cela? »

« Hény, tu as une formation au combat, tu as passé brillamment l'épreuve de la Route Rouge et tu vaut aussi bien ton frère, moi où Débe. Tu sais te défendre. Il en est autrement pour elle... »

« Et il n'y a pas d'autre princesse dans cette lignée pour prendre sa place... »

« Elle est la seule... Aussi l'éliminer réglerait définitivement l'affaire »

« ... »

Dans la capital Avaris, Basse Égypte, territoire Hyksos.

« Père!! »

Satis voyait sa vie chamboulée. Depuis la mort ou plutôt l'assassinat de la reine Heseret, le roi Chian avait ordonné à la garde de suivre partout la jeune demoiselle. A tout moment de la journée, deux gardes eunuques étaient flanqués à ses côtés. Et la princesse ne comprenait pas.

Aux côtés de son père, Djéhouty souriait paisiblement. Yuya l'avait toujours connu, il l'avait même vu naître. Il était le général des armées et la plus grande tête pensante de Haute Égypte. Rien ne lui échappait. Et il avait eu l'idée de cette garde rapprochée.

Bien sûr, Satis avait le plus profond des respects pour ce jeune homme fort beau, intelligent et agréable. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette décision. Elle savait que l'homme avait toujours discrètement gardé un oeil sur elle et ne doutait pas qu'il ne veuille que son bien être. Mais elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on lui explique. Le traitement version objet précieux protégé dans un coffre fort ne lui plaisait pas.

Et ce fut ce même homme qui s'avança, tout souriant qu'il était, pour parler. Son père n'ouvrirait pas la bouche et elle savait que le général avait les arguments nécessaires pour la convaincre d'être protégée.

« Princesse, comme vous le savez, vous êtes dans une position fort délicate »

« Oui je sais...je suis importante car je dois permettre au peuple d'être en paix en me mariant »

« Tout à fait... Princesse, que vous inspire cet odieux assassinat? »

« ... Que quelqu'un en volait à la reine? »

« Tout à fait... et pourquoi pourrait on en vouloir à la famille de Pharaon? »

« ...Il aurait fait quelque chose qui n'a pas plu? »

« Princesse...qu'elle a été la dernière grande décision de Pharaon? »

« ...Il a accepté les fiançailles? »

« Vous êtes sur la bonne voie... et donc cela voudrait dire que la décision ne plaît pas, ai-je raison? »

« ...Sans doute... »

« Et, si ce quelqu'un voulait mettre fin à cette histoire, qu'elles sont les personnes qu'il chercherait en premier lieu? »

« Les personnes impliquées? »

Satis commençait à saisir le sens de cette réflexion. Le général voulait qu'elle trouve elle même les réponses à ses interrogations. Comme quant elle était petite et qu'il s'amusait à la faire réfléchir en lui posant des torrents de questions.

« Mais pourquoi me protéger moi...je ne suis pas la seule impliquée? »

« Mais tu es la plus faible... quand les lions attaquent un troupeau, s'attaquent il à la bête la plus robuste? »

« Non... »

Et Satis compris. Qu'elle avait été bête... Si elle disparaissait...aucun mariage n'aurait lieu, elle était la seule fille de la famille. Sa situation dangereuse venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Elle prit un air grave qui montrait qu'elle comprenait tout à fait la situation. Comment allait elle faire? Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi. Elle avait tout un Palais qui la protégeait. Et ses deux frères, qui devaient être au courant, ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle dès qu'ils étaient libres.

_Tout ira bien. Je suis en sécurité. A la prochaine crue du Nil, il n'y aura plus aucun soucis. _

Sur ce, la jeune fille se retira, s'excusant de son comportement devant son père au visage grave et le général profondément confiant. Ce ne fut que lorsque ces oreilles fragiles eurent disparues que la conversation repris.

«Il y a forcément des gens ici qui sont dans le même esprit que cet assassin, il ne faut pas se leurrer mon roi »

« Oui... et s'il leur venait l'idée de s'associer... »

« Si ce n'est déjà fait »

« ...alors nous aurions des problèmes. »

« Ne nous trompons pas, deux gardes n'y ferons aucune différence si ces personnes veulent réellement tuer Satis... je sais assez bien le niveau des gardes... Heseret était dans un Palais, aux vues de tous...et est tout de même morte. Votre fille n'est pas en sécurité ici »

« A ton ton, mon cher Djéhouty, je sens que tu as déjà une idée en tête. »

Le général regarda son roi dans les yeux. Il était son confident le plus proche, le meilleur de ses conseillers, son serviteur le plus dévoué et surtout il était un ami qui avait toute la confiance du dirigeant. Il pouvait confier son idée.

« Sauf votre respect, la jeune Satis n'est pas prête. Elle est encore bien trop ignorante pour devenir reine, si tant est qu'elle y parvienne et trop peu vigilante sur sa sécurité. »

« ... »

« Mon roi, nous avons un an pour faire de votre fille une futur reine digne de son rang »

Ce monologue fut ponctué d'un léger sourire. Le général avait tout prévu...et ce, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Dans la capitale Thèbes, Haute Égypte, territoire Égyptien

Une journée encore. La veille, le Pharaon parlait à ses fils et aujourd'hui, on lui annonçait la disparition de la jeune fiancée. Plutôt que disparition, peut être devait il dire « protection ». Si lui savait les risques encourus par la jeune fille, alors la chose était connue d'eux également. Au matin, le roi avait lâché un faucon en direction de Thèbes où il annonçait qu'il avait caché sa fille. Cette dernière resterait cachée durant un an et lors de la prochaine crue de Nil, elle serait prête et là pour devenir reine.

Bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant. Ses deux frères avaient appris avec colère la nouvelle au matin et le général manquait curieusement à l'appel. Pour Pharaon, il n'y avait nul doute, Chian avait confié sa fille au général et ce dernier serait le seul au courant durant un an. Il avait une réputation certaine mais personne ne connaissait son visage... la princesse ne pouvait être plus en sécurité alors même que les Palais n'étaient plus sûrs. La décision était bien accueillie à Thèbes. Seul un homme s'interrogea sur l'utilité d'une telle manoeuvre.

« Mon Pharaon je ne comprend pas... n'est-elle pas plus en danger hors des mûrs du Palais? Et si ce général n'était autre que l'un des espions là pour la tuer? Alors la tâche lui aura été facilité et nous ne verrons pas la Princesse au mariage! »

« Debe, ton raisonnement ne manque pas de bon sens, je te l'accorde. Mais le général possède toute la confiance du roi. »

_Si tu savais, mon Pharaon...j'ai toute ta confiance aussi, et pourtant._

« Et si vous proposiez un test au roi Chian afin de voir si sa fille est réellement en sûreté? »

« Un test? »

« Envoyez par exemple l'un de vos meilleurs homme, un homme de confiance sur sa piste... s'il ne la trouve pas, alors le général fait vraiment un bon travail et ce sera une preuve de confiance. Sinon son cadavre de manquera pas d'être retrouvé par votre homme. Et s'il la retrouve, au pire, il reste avec eux et vous représente pour la protection tout en veillant sur ce soit disant homme de confiance »

« Ce n'est pas bête...après tout nous sommes concerné... »

Pharaon appela alors son meilleur fauconnier et rédigea un mot. La réponse ne mit qu'une après midi à lui revenir et était favorable à la requête. Debe se délecta de son tour de maître.

« Mon Pharaon, en tant que ton ami de toujours et ton plus fidèle serviteur, je me propose afin te servir dans cette mission »

_Hehe...un coup de maître. J'ai toute sa confiance... ensuite, je n'aurais qu'à me débarrasser des deux voyageurs improvisés. Ces idiots d'Avaris ne sont pas fichus de passer deux gardes pendant la nuit..._

« Mon cher Debe, tu es bien trop serviable avec moi... quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolé, j'ai déjà choisi la personne qui se chargerait de cette mission »

_Quoi?!_

Comme le Pharaon se mit à regarder la porte, son ami fit de même, le visage consterné. Comment? En qui le Pharaon pouvait il avoir plus confiance? Lorsqu'il eut la réponse, lorsque la personne fit son apparition, il ne pu que protester le plus poliment possible.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous doit votre Majesté, est il prudent de... d'envoyer le Prince Chou auprès d'une jeune fille? »

« Pour ça, j'ai confiance, c'est une Princesse et il n'y touchera pas. Chou a toute ma confiance, il est le meilleur de nos éléments au combat et est le plus à même de retrouver ce Djéhouty qu'il a déjà de nombreuses fois rencontré. Et niveau protection, j'ai rarement vu meilleur garde du corps... ne t'inquiète dont pas, ton idée nous sera d'une grande aide pour protéger la Princesse! »

_Mais je veux la tuer!_

« Très bien votre Majesté, c'est un excellent choix que le Prince! »

_Il va falloir voir à payer des tueurs... avec ce gêneur sur le chemin!_

Chou était resté tranquillement et en silence au fond de la salle, regardant et appréciant la déconfiture de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il y avait quelque chose, chez lui, qui...clochait.

Mais bientôt il ne le verrait plus. Il partirait à la recherche de cet idiot de général alcoolique et qui sait, peut être rencontrerait il Taita en route. Ce dernier était parti pour l'une de ses longues pérégrinations dans le désert, seul. Son petit paradis rempli de magie comme il disait souvent.

Le lendemain matin, il partirait dès l'aube à la recherche de cette petite princesse. Tandis qu'au Palais, son père et son frère chercheraient le traître. Il avait été décidé de ne faire confiance à personne. TOUS les hommes, même de confiance, devaient être suspectés. Le ménage devait être fait. Aussi la famille royale ne compterait que sur les membre de la famille royale. Et il étaient déjà trop. En plus du Pharaon et de ses deux fils, il faudrais compter les deux derniers cousins. Les deux seuls cousins de sang qu'il restait dans cette famille somme toute en réalité fort petite. Ils se nommaient Kary et Néhéteny, deux frère et soeur.

Quelque part dans un petit village proche d'Avaris

Le vent soufflait, retournant le sable et fouettant les hommes et les bêtes. Une tempête de sable approchait.

Deux jeunes gens descendirent de cheval, les abritèrent dans une étable et pénétrèrent dans une bâtisse fort peu propre.

« Djéhouty... »

« Chut demoiselle, ne m'appelle pas ainsi! Appelle moi... Yuki! J'ai entendu un homme s'appeler comme ça un jour, ça me plais bien! »

Chuchota gaiement le jeune général.

« Et moi? »

« Hm... aller va pour Chefet! »

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser... »

Dit ironiquement la jeune femme attablée à une table peu ragoûtante.

« Mais ouiiii...c'est l'occasion de voir le monde! Je n'étais parti à l'aventure depuis des lustres! »

Fit joyeusement l'homme, une bouteille d'un alcool douteux à la main. Peut être en profitait il simplement pour s'amuser et faire la fête...

Et très loin, à l'entrée du désert, un Prince prenait la route.

**Film**

**partie 3**

**Fin**

« Eh, réalisatrice!!!! Et nous dans l'histoire?! »

« Hm? »

« Te la joue pas façon Luciole!!! Okuni et moi, la grande Akari, n'apparaissons toujours pas! »

« Ah... »

« Ho! Lulu bis répond nous! »

« Ben...c'est plutôt simple à comprendre...vous êtes bête c'est tout »

« QUOI?!! »

« C'est simplement pas votre tour »

Et sur ces paroles Chibi-Yuya quitta, sourire aux lèvres, ces deux furies qui chaque jour se faisaient beaucoup trop remarquer. Leurs revendications changeaient chaque jour...aujourd'hui, elles voulaient tourner une scène avec Kyo, qu'importe ou en était l'histoire...mais bien sûr, il n'en était pas question.

Cependant la réalisatrice rigolait bien. Il y avait vraiment des duo comiques. Avant Okuni et Akari, elle avait croisé Akira essayant de sauver sa loge du feu. Luciole faisait du zèle. Puis là, elle rencontrait Sasuke et Yukimura en plein jeu. La règle était simple, le plus grand tentait de serrer le plus petit comme une peluche et le plus petit devait se défendre. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'en conclu Chibi-Yuya.

Mais là où la jeune femme apprécia le plus la scène, ce fut dans les loges d'essayages. Là, une Yuya passablement énervée beuglait après la star des stars... le démon de l'audimat. Apparemment, il lui avait conseillé une tenue pour le moins... invisible.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con! Comment tu fais pour plaire avec un caractère pareil?! »

« Le contraire de toi... »

« Casse toi »

« Non, tu me plais toujours pas »

« Si je te plais pas pourquoi tu me mates quand je me change?! Crétin! »

« Pour m'habituer à si peu de formes... »

« Goujat! »

Soudain, un rire, que dis-je, un véritable éclat de rire se fit entendre et les deux acteurs de la dispute se retournèrent vers une Chibi Yuya tordue à terre.

« Mon petit Kyo chéri...je ne t'ai jamais vu autant parler! »

Le sourire de Kyo ne s'effaça pas, visiblement habitué à la réalisatrice.

« Retiens toi, tu te tiens plus... »

« Mais j'y peux rien... on dirait une scène de ménage! »

« Tu dis ça tout le temps »

« Je sais...mais... là c'est mieux encore qu'avec les autres! »

Yuya finit par intervenir.

« Les autres? »

« Ben oui... t'es pas la première actrice avec qui il s'embrouille! Mais bon, les autres ont terminé dans sont lit »

Rouge pivoine, Yuya s'en retourna dans la loge jurant des choses comme « quel crétin, moi je terminerais pas dans son pieu ». Dehors, Chibi-Yuya se releva, en retrouvant son calme.

« Non sans blague Kyo... vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre »

« ... »

« Ah, « mode carpe »! »

« T'es une réalisatrice chiante »

« Merci, je prend ça pour un compliment »

« ... »

Et la carpe s'en retourna continuer l'essayage. Il n'en avait pas finit avec cette Planche à pain gueularde mais pour le moins amusante.

* * *

**Bonne année 2008 à tous!!**


	6. La reine des pouliches

**Auteur :** Olala aller on est motivée, on fait la suite! En plus vos reviews me donnent vraiment pas envie d'arrêter! Lol

Mis à part ceci, je suis navrée je poste pas trop dans les temps... mais celui là m'a demandé pas mal d'efforts... en plus on rentre dans la période révision des exam Enfin je n'arrêterais pas cette fic pour autant!

**Note :** Je vois que le rappel du casting a plus, c'est une bonne chose :D A dire vrai je m'en sers aussi quand j'écris :P j'étais comme vous, je devais retourner en arrière...( qu'elle idée de mettre des noms différents XD )

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nanamy:**

Haha un scénario à différentes possibilités... c'est la première fois pour moi et à vrai dire je suis constamment tentée d'emprunter un chemin différent de celui prévu XD

Lorsque Yuki ne sera plus joviale, un aura du soucis à se faire!! Ah, Chou content? Pas content? Je dirait que ça le distrait moi... il n'aime pas vraiment la vie de Palais! XD (je le comprend pas)

Alors pour ce qui est des deux donzelles... j'ai prévu qu'elles seraient... quelque chose que tu ne sauras pas tout de suite:P

Je rêve ou tu as dis « auteur pervers »? Moi? Je suis outrée... XD Non en fait non, t'as raison j'avoue!!

Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus également! Que du bonheur!!! La suite c'est maintenant!

(t'es bien cruelle avec Kyoshiro...XD Oui bon je sais, il est gênant pour les fans! »

Bonne lecture gros bizoo!

**Chibi Ayashi:**

La question ne me semble pas être « Quand va t-il être découvert » mais « Sera t-il découvert? Lol L'affaire reste un mystère! Beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre chère demoiselle!! Dommage... XD Moi qui meurt d'envie de le dire!!!

Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes ma fic!!! C'est une vraie joie!!!

La suite c'est maintenant!!

Bizoo!

**Peckforever:**

Et voici notre fan du Kyo/Yuya numéro un!!!! Mdrrrrr Alors comme ça il a « intérêt » à la toucher? Pauvre Satis!!! XD

Mdrrrrr surtout tu me préviens quand tu veux si je gêne ton scénario? XD On dirait que tu as tout prévu jusqu'à la fin!! XD (A part l'enfer sur terre tu met pas la pression noooooon, à peine!!!! mdr XD)

Je crois que tu prends énormément de risques à dire que j'aime énormément l'histoire Égyptienne... XD On dirait pas hein que je suis pas du tout fan du genre? En fait j'aime pas particulièrement mais, et c'est là tout le pouvoir des livres, j'ai lu une oeuvre qui m'a pationnée et hop, j'ai pas pu résister!!! Voilà voilà... mais si je réussi tout de même à faire passer l'amour de l'Égypte, c'est très bien!!

Alors tu veux à la fois la suite et plus de Kyo/Yuya, je crois qu'il va falloir lâcher quelque part... je ne peux tout faire... si je publie vite, cela voudra peut être dire qu'il n'y aura pas plus de passages pour ce couple? A cogiter...

Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise au point de vouloir me faire subir les enfers!! Bonne lecture et gros bizoo!

**Nyozeka:**

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup!

Comment Kyo a été d'accord pour jouer... tu le découvriras progressivement... Alors comme ça tu veux un rôle dans la fic pour ces deux couples? Mdr Qui sait... peut être à un moment où tu t'y attendra pas, lis bien... sait on jamais qui on peut rencontrer...;P

He beh, on me promet d'abord les enfers et après on me dis que j'aurais une mort sur la conscience... je suis une auteur maudite? Lol Pour ce qui est de « la faute de frappe », non, c'est bel et bien ce qu'elle voulait dire! C'est balo hein? XD

Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture à toi, je suis contente que tu aimes!!

**Miss Gaspy: **

Lorsque j'ai vu la taille du commentaire, je me suis demandé s'il y avait beaucoup de défauts, lol. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime ces longues reviews!!

Ah oui je me souviens du passage où il y a la belle esclave... comme tu l'as deviné, plus le maître a de pouvoir, plus il peut choisir ses esclaves, donc il n'y a pas grand chose d'étonnant à ce que, elle aussi, soit belle. Il ne faut pas oublier que les esclaves femmes, les maîtres en profitent bien... hum.

(mais c'est impressionnant ce que peut amener une seule petite phrase XD)

Mdr le plus drôle je trouve, c'est que j'étais comme vous, les nouveaux noms c'était pas ça, toujours obligée de revenir en arrière!! Ça me sert bien aussi donc!! Heureuse que ça plaise!!

10 fautes! J'ai baissé!! Mais j'aurais pu faire mieux sans ces pauvres oublis! - -'

Oh oui je sais à quel point c'est agréable!! Lorsque je m'échine sur une fic remplie d'absurdités ça m'énerve plutôt que ça me détend! Je pense que c'est aussi important que la mise en page!! Lol

Je n'avais pas pensé à la comparaison avec Iznogoud mais c'est bien trouvé! XD je l'imagine « je veux être pharaon à la place du Pharaon!! » en piquant une crise de nerfs!! XD

Sinon comme il est dit, ils soupçonnent tout le monde, même les plus confiants! Mais, sans vouloir donner trop d'indices sur la fic, à force de proposer des choses où il serait mis en avant, il risque gros!

Mdr je n'ai rien laissé entendre pour ces deux folles de Kyo!! XD Mais je sais ce qu'il en sera!! Et je pense que vous ne serez tous pas trop surpris! Mais je n'en dis pas plus!

Comme tu dis, mort ou pas de Kyoshiro on verra bien! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je vais faire quelque chose d'assez réaliste! « On ne peut pas changer le démon en un jour » ça c'est très vrai!! Ce ne serait plus notre grand démon sinon!

Mdr XD ah mais pour moi c'est comme le prix Nobel!! J'espère que juste pouvoir faire aussi bien que le dernier chapitre donc!! Mais c'est pas toujours très facile - -' Espérons...

Voici la suite! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture et bizoo!

**Nadeishiko:**

Aaaah quel genre de surprise... si je le savais moi même! Lol XD

Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture! Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise!!

Bizoo

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs!! **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef(Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Enfants d'Horus**

La reine des pouliches

En cette belle matinée ensoleillée où les degrés montaient plus vite que le soleil dans le ciel, Yuya répétait. Durant la prochaine scène, il n'y aurait pas besoin de tous les acteurs. Dans la salle de répétition n'étaient donc présents que Yuya, Kyo, Yukimura, le Pharaon, Oda Nobunaga et un figurant.

On avait laissé tomber les costumes et seuls les scripts étaient nécessaires. Les tenues étaient donc décontractées et les corps échauffés se mouvaient sur la scène avec grâce et facilité.

Tous avaient chaud, tous avaient soif mais aucun ne se plaignait ni ne s'arrêtait. On pouvait voir Oda pleinement dans son rôle. Il lui collait à la peau, il avait, comme certain acteurs, un corps fait pour un genre de personnage en particulier. Dans son cas, les méchants lui allaient comme un gant.

L'acteur interprétant le Pharaon était un homme sympathique et avait un coeur en or. Yuya adorait parler avec lui et trouvait fort dommage de n'avoir que peu tourné de scène en sa compagnie.

Comme à son habitude, Yukimura, ne pensant point à la chaleur était continuellement jovial. Il était déçu de ne pouvoir boire durant les répétitions ou pendant le tournage mais s'en contentait en astiquant ironiquement ses chers compères.

Contrairement au général, Kyo était plus difficile à « déchiffrer ». Depuis le début, il ne s'était pas réellement prêté avec conviction aux répétitions mais offrait toujours durant le tournage une superbe prestation.

Hors tournage, il asticotait plus souvent Yuya qu'il ne répétait ses textes. A croire que sa nouvelle cible était toute trouvée. Un novice débarquant aurait cru qu'il « entraînait» de manière particulière sa belle amie. D'autres auraient plutôt cru à du harcèlement, mais tout n'était qu'une affaire d'interprétation, après tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agissait des conditions dans lesquelles la jeune actrice avançait et progressait.

« Pardon... »

C'était au tour de Yuya, elle jouait une scène aux côtés d'un Yukimura qui changeait du tout au tout dès qu'il interprétait son rôle. Entre autre, ici, il était heureux. Il n'avait pas à tellement changer pour être dans le personnage. Tout avait vraiment été étudié pour coller.

Mais il était une difficulté qui gênait la demoiselle. Il faisait si chaud qu'une petite tenue était amplement suffisante. Cependant, étant la seule femme présente, elle sentait de drôles de regards se poser « malencontreusement » sur ses formes, qui malgré les dire, demeuraient généreuses.

_« Les hommes, aussi gentils et attentionnés soient ils, ne sont pas hommes s'ils ne regardent pas »_ lui avait dit un jour entre deux scènes la réalisatrice très amusée.

Et le grand Onime no Kyo, en vrai homme qu'il était, ne pouvait que s'avouer que la jeune femme, dans sa tenue légère et en sueur dû à la chaleur, avait plus de charme que d'ordinaire. Sa peau , légèrement allée brillait, son mini short laissait voir de longues jambes fines et gracieuses... Elle était belle, ainsi.

En cette matinée ensoleillée, des hommes, la jeune fille aurait pu en faire rêver.

Soudain, une jeune personne vint interrompre ce savoureux moment.

« Réalisatrice? »

« Yuya... tu pourrais venir une seconde? »

« Oui... »

Inquiète comme une enfant prise en faute, la demoiselle suivit sa patronne. Shun, lui, qui avait suivi Chibi-Yuya resta dans la pièce, observant les acteurs perplexes.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent après quelques mètres dans le bureau improvisé de la patronne. Cette dernière arborait un visage sérieux et étrange, comme ci, à l'inverse de sa bonne humeur habituelle, quelque chose la tracassait. Yuya prit le risque de demander plus de précisions sur la situation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Elle avait elle même la mine perturbée par tant de mystères. Mais son interlocutrice ne fit pas durer le suspense plus longtemps. Lentement, comme réfléchissant peu à peu à sa réplique où prenant quelques précautions, elle exposa ses pensées.

« Yuya... connais tu la raison pour laquelle une bonne actrice telle que toi n'est jamais embauchées? »

La jeune fille fut surprise. Quelque chose lui dit alors que les prochaines minutes lui seraient fort révélatrices.

« A dire vrai, non. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose mais jamais je n'ai su laquelle... »

Elle disait cela la mine triste telle une fillette grondée à tord... Chibi Yuya ne fit rien pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, la suite serait pire.

« Cela doit être un souvenir pénible mais...te souviens tu de la période pendant laquelle ton frère est décédé? »

La surprise s'inscrivit sur cette douce frimousse trop souvent contrariée. Sans même un mot, elle en demandait plus encore... qu'allait-on lui dire? Que savait Chibi Yuya que tout le monde refusait de lui avouer?

« Tu dois te rappeler à quel point il était un jeune talent prometteur, n'est-ce pas? Il était envié de tant de monde... »

« Que savez vous!! »

« ... »

« Je vous en prie!!! »

Yuya avait presque criée sa supplication, se rapprochant de sa patronne dans le même coup et avec précipitation. Cette dernière n'eut pas bougé d'un centimètre si elle s'était retrouvée face à la Yuya souriante qu'elle fréquentait d'ordinaire. Mais la jeune fille arborait désormais un teint pâle, un visage marqué par les questions qui la hantaient et une envie de savoir si forte, que Chibi-Yuya ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, de surprise. Finalement, l'instant passé, la réalisatrice repris la parole :

«Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que Nozomu, ton frère, faisait parti du « quatuor clandestin ». »

« Le...mais...qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est un nom qui a été passé sous silence après le meurtre de Nozomu. Il s'agissait de quatre amis, d'âges différents mais aux talents certain. On l'avait appelé ainsi car personne n'avait prévenu sa venue. Il s'est insinué dans le monde du spectacle si rapidement que ce monde avait été en branle un moment. »

« ... »

« Dans ce groupe, il y avait ton frère et trois autres personnes »

« Lesquelles? Que s'est-il passé? »

« ... »

« Dites moi! »

« Ces personnes souhaitent oublier cet instant. Je ne peux te dire leurs noms. Il y a des choses que tu te dois de découvrir par toi même... »

« Dans ce cas dites moi ce qui est arrivé à mon frère! Je suis sûre que vous le savez! »

« Il a été assassiné, c'est certain. Trop de talent? Un secret? Personne ne sait exactement hormis ces partenaires de l'époque bien sûr... Yuya, je ne sais pas tout et je souhaite simplement te mettre sur la piste car tu le mérite. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai faite venir. »

« C'est à propos du fait que l'on ne m'embauche jamais? »

« Oui... Je vais te l'avouer, j'ai enfreins une règle muette mais de rigueur dans le monde du cinéma Japonais en t'embauchant. Je recherche la qualité, c'est pourquoi j'ai outrepassé cette règle, cependant ce film doit être un succès si je ne veux pas en subir les dures conséquences. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fais! »

« Tout est lié, Yuya. Tu es douée, tu as une présence que l'on voit rarement chez les acteurs et tu pourrais faire une excellente carrière. Mais tu es la soeur de Nozomu. Tout est lié. »

_Tout est lié_. En ressortant de cet entretient, cette phrase passait en boucle dans l'esprit ébranlé de la jeune actrice. Les questions affluaient dans son esprit et se bousculaient, c'était à celle qui aurait le plus d'importance dans ses pensées. _Tout est lié_. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette pression intellectuelle énorme. Qui avait tué son frère? Pourquoi? Qui étaient ces fameux partenaires? Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas posé autant de questions à propos de Nozomu, qu'elle pensait connaître si bien et qu'elle réapprenait à connaître maintenant tant elle en savait peu.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à la répétition sous les regards interrogateurs de ses partenaires, elle était pensive. Et bien qu'elle tenta de tout oublier en jouant à son maximum, la jeune fille fut incapable de se concentrer. Les remarques de Kyo sur son jeu fusèrent bien plus que d'habitude, perturbant la petite troupe au complet. Finalement, tout fut arrêté. Cela ne menait à rien de continuer ainsi.

Yuya partie seule et avant tout le monde, toujours dans ses songes sous le regard d'un Kyo dont personne ne devinait les pensées.

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 4**

La reine des pouliches

Le sable avait beaucoup soufflé dernièrement, obligeant Chou à s'arrêter plus que de raison. Il n'en était pas très contrarié, il était homme à savoir prendre son temps, se délectant de ce délicieux temps libre.

Il se souvint alors, lors de l'une de ses pauses, de sa dernière rencontre avec Djéhouty, le gardien de la donzelle en voyage. Il en avait gardé un souvenir assez désagréable. Cependant, il savait juger un adversaire de taille lorsqu'il en croisait un. Cet homme était intelligent et puissant.

Il savait d'instinct qu'il était vain de se faire du mouron concernant la loyauté de cet homme plus souvent ivre qu'autre chose. Mais il y a ivre et ivre. Il existe des homme ivres à en perdre toute raison, mais lui, lui, c'était une ivresse d'intelligence pure. De la réflexion que la boisson agrémentait d'une pointe d'originalité.

Victoire était tranquillement couché à côté de son maître. Il emmagasinait toutes les forces qu'il pouvait. Non, il n'était pas si intelligent pour prévoir ainsi ses efforts, mais il s'agissait d'un cheval qui récupérait très vite. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il appartenait à Chou et pas à un autre. Ça et le fait que personne ne pouvait le monter, hormis le prince.

Ils étaient tous deux abrités dans une grotte trouvée là par hasard tandis que la tempête pointait le bout de son nez sablonneux. Et ils y seraient encore jusqu'au lendemain sans doute. Cette furie ne semblait pas vouloir calmer la rage qu'elle mettait en refaçonnant à sa guise les reliefs chauds de poudre jaune. Le paysage serait certainement très différent lorsque le calme serait revenu. Un néophyte ne s'étant pas encore perdu par bonheur jusque là serait alors déboussolé.

Autre part 

« Dites! On va où? »

Le général dénommé nouvellement « Yuki » marchait à vive allure. Cela faisait longtemps que la demoiselle ne l'avait vu accélérer le pas. Il ne l'avait en effet pas fait depuis la veille où des voleurs avaient eu l'audace de s'attaquer à lui. Oui, la princesse n'avait pas été leur cible. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas tenu très longtemps face à cet excellent guerrier.

« J'aimerais que l'on arrive à la prochaine ville. Les marchands croisés tout à l'heure m'ont prévenu, il y a une tempête de sable, plus au Nord. Elle vient dans notre direction et nous aura certainement rattrapé avant la ville si nous n'accélérons pas le pas, demoiselle »

« Ah... »

Et la jeune Princesse enclencha la vitesse supérieure sans ronchonner pour quoi que ce fut.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont « Yuki » avait pu se rendre compte depuis le début de leur aventure, c'était bien que la Princesse n'était pas hostile à l'effort physique comme mental. Il s'agissait là d'un bon point et il en était bien content, c'était toujours ceci de moins à lui enseigner.

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été sa seule agréable surprise depuis le départ. Elle s'était avérée remplie d'une énergie renouvelée. L'ivresse de la route, certainement, lui donnait des ailes et un dynamisme encore insoupçonné. Ou peut être était il seulement caché dans ce milieu si coincé du Palais. Toujours était il qu'elle apprenait vite et bien avec une force perpétuellement accrue. Satis était une future reine dans l'âme.

« Yuki!! Que me faut il encore apprendre pour devenir une bonne reine? »

Tous les jours, elle posait la même question. Et tous les jours, elle recevait une leçon. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un élève si assidu dans son apprentissage. Yuki, lui, le pouvait. Et donc la leçon du jour serait...

«Écouter le peuple »

« L'écouter? »

« Oui... il faut être très attentif à l'état d'esprit du peuple car s'ils s'y mettaient tous, alors ils nous donneraient du mal. Il ne faut donc pas trop abusé. »

« C'est le stratège qui parle où bien l'ami du peuple? »

En effet, Yuki était connu pour aimer le peuple plus que de raison, à ce qu'en disaient les riches tout du moins. Et ces pauvres malheureux, rongés par l'envie, le pouvoir et le désir voyaient avec désarroi leur Princesse prendre la même direction depuis quelques années. Aussi la réplique précédente était elle plutôt amusée.

« Là j'utilise mon joker à défaut de pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative à tes deux suggestions »

Dit-il alors avec un semblant de sérieux tandis que la jeune fille souriait. Elle aurait répondu la même chose. Finalement, peut être ressemblait elle plus à Djéhouty qu'à son père... Non, elle ne devait pas dire cela, son père pensait plus aux autres qu'il ne le laissait voir, elle en était certaine.

Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que percevoir un mouvement, elle se retrouva au sol, plaquée par un général protecteur. Couché sur elle, une main sur sa tête, il lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

« Cours là bas! Je te rejoint »

Dit-il en fixant une dune de sable toute proche. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. A l'instant, perché en haut d'un gros rocher, un homme venait de décocher une flèche avec l'intention déclarée d'assassiner la princesse.

_Une fuite..._

Il ne pouvait y avoir que ça. Pour savoir que la Princesse n'avait pas été cachée mais qu'elle était en voyage, cette attaque ne pouvait qu'être la conséquence d'une fuite d'information. Le traître frappait encore.

Évitant habilement mais toujours de peu les flèches arrivant sur lui à grande vitesse, l'homme se lança à l'assaut du rocher. Ce dernier, glissant, ne lui facilita pas la tâche. L'agresseur en profita, en bon tueur professionnel qu'il devait être, pour tenter de l'arrêter à coup de flèches.

_Stratagème bien pensé mais inefficace _

Songea alors le général. Il était vrai que l'assassin n'avait pas un panel large de solutions pour se tirer de cette situation. Djéhouty était rapide et agile, ne serait ce que le voir réagir aussi vite le prouvait. La fuite était donc vouée à l'échec, quand bien même il eut réussi à se procurer quelques précieuses secondes d'avance. S'il ne pouvait fuir, il ne pouvait donc qu'attaquer. Aussi tenter de tuer ou de blesser l'adversaire afin de s'en débarrasser ou de le ralentir, dans le meilleur des cas, était la meilleure des solutions. Et l'assassin mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage. Tandis que le général s'approchait, l'une des flèches désespérément tirée l'atteignit à l'épaule.

Cela le ralenti mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. La flèche toujours fichée dans son épaule droite, il atteint le haut du rocher, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. A partir de là, les flèches seraient inefficaces. Et cela, le tueur le savait. Il se mit à courir à toute jambe, laissant tomber au sol son précieux arc, sa seule arme. Cette arme l'aurait tellement ralentit...

_Jugement correct, mais tu viens de faire l'erreur de ta vie... _

Oui, l'assassin n'était pas bête. Certes il avait raisonné de façon juste dans la précipitation. Mais son énorme erreur aura été d'attaquer un ennemis dont il ne connaissait rien.

Djéhouty s'arrêta. Son épaule saignait abondamment et le faisait grimacer. Il ramassa l'arme, le carquois de flèches et banda l'arc, visant l'ennemi encore à portée. Dans un sifflement sourd, perçant le vent de sa point aiguisée, la flèche alla se plantée dans le dos de l'ennemi qui s'effondra au sol. Marchant tranquillement, il alla rejoindre sa cible vivante, qui gigotait sous la douleur au sol tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il répétait sans cesse de sa voix roque et basse :

« Pourquoi...pourquoi...pourquoi... »

« Tu as commis une erreur fatale. Tu m'as sur-estimé. »

« Quoi? »

Si l'assassin s'attendait à ça. Qu'on lui dise qu'il avait sous-estimé l'ennemi, il le comprenait... mais cette homme... il pensait l'inverse? Et il avouait cette faiblesse le sourire aux lèvres? Mais où l'avait-il sur-estimé? Qu'elle décision lui avait été fatale?

« Pensais-tu réellement, que blessé à l'épaule, je m'amuserais à te courir derrière? »

Dit un Yuki tout sourire. Mais l'assassin avait trop mal pour réfléchir. La flèche avait touché un point sensible, mais qui faisait durer l'agonie. Son bourreau dû le voir car il continua.

« Lorsque l'on court, tout le corps bouge... mon épaule m'aurait fait souffrir et j'aurais pu aggraver ma blessure au point de ne plus pouvoir protéger correctement Satis... Je n'aurais pas risqué de faire cela. Tu as couru et je n'aurais pu te rattraper, mais tu as abandonné ton arme. D'ordinaire, je suis un excellent archer, ma blessure a fait que je ne t'ai pas touché directement là ou je l'aurais voulu. Autrement dit, si tu n'avais pas jeté ton arme, tu aurais vu d'autres levés de soleil. »

Les yeux du mourant s'agrandirent... il aurait pu survivre. Il vit Yuki sortir son glève.

« Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, je vais abréger ton calvaire. »

Les yeux du condamné s'arrondirent. Il ferma les yeux et sa mort alla si vite qu'il se rendit à peine compte que le glève avait traversé sa gorge de part en part. Calmement, Djéhouty rejoignit sa petite protégée qui l'avait écouté bien gentiment.

« YUKI! »

Voyant la blessure du général, elle se précipita sur lui, affolée.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas... »

« Mais tu saignes abondamment! Attend je vais te soigner! »

« Soit douce alors... parce que la flèche est rentrée profondément. »

Satis découvrait une nouvelle facette de son général préféré. Lui qu'elle connaissait buveur, dragueur et blagueur avait un visage sérieux et semblait plongé dans ses réflexions alors même que sa blessure devait le faire souffrir. Puis d'un coup, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'elle sortait d'une sacoche des bandages. Baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus visibles, elle prononça d'une voix penaude :

« Pardon... »

Le général en sorti de ses rêveries tout étonné. Mais bientôt, son expression surprise fut remplacée par un tendre visage protecteur et souriant.

« De quoi parles tu, ma petite Princesse? »

Il demandait, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa protégée.

« C'est de ma faute, si tu as été blessé... »

« Pas du tout. C'est la faute d'un homme qui tirait des flèches, tu vois bien, j'en ais une dans le bras! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça!! C'est parce que tu dois me protéger! »

Elle releva la tête, une larme avait coulé sur sa belle joue.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite Princesse se faire assassiner! »

Dit il souriant. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais il adorait la Princesse. Elle était un peu comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, où bien comme la petite soeur de ses rêves. Il avait passé plus de temps avec elle que son père et il avait veillé à sa sécurité depuis sa naissance. C'était comme s'il avait prit soin d'une petite pouliche toute frêle afin qu'elle ne se casse pas une patte. Une petite pouliche toute mignonne, affectueuse et au potentiel certain. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas encore fini de s'en occuper, pas terminé de la protéger afin qu'elle devienne une jument radieuse et pleine de vie. Une jument qui n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Mais il ne lui dirait jamais rien, elle devait avancer et ne pas penser à lui. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup et ceci était bien suffisant. Elle ne pouvait donc pas mourir tout de suite.

« Écoute, je suis conseiller et stratège, mais je suis également guerrier et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir de tout faire afin de protéger la future reine d'Égypte! Et c'est un plaisir et un honneur plutôt qu'un devoir! Il ne s'agit là que d'une blessure bénigne, soignons la vite et repartons. »

Il avait finit tout ceci avec un petit sourire rêveur dont Satis ne comprenait pas la signification. Puis soudain, il vit la jeune fille arborer un air étrange.

« Quelque chose de va pas? »

« Comment on fait pour retirer une flèche? »

Incrédule, Djéhouty commença sérieusement à se faire du soucis pour sa pauvre épaule...

Mais un autre sujet le préoccupait.

_Celui là n'a pas réussi, mais nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Nous ne devons pas traîner, d'autres vont commencer à arriver. Je pensais que cela durerais un peu plus longtemps... Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est..._


	7. La logeuse

**Auteur :** C'est la première fic dont je suis si fière! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin! J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre! Prions pour sa réussite quand même!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Miss Gaspy** :

Haha...mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'inquiéter?! Je me le demande...

7 fautes, je m'améliore! Mais des erreurs telles, il n'y qu'une étourdie comme moi pour les faire!!! Je vais faire de mon mieux cette fois encore et essayer de descendre encore en dessous!

Ah je suis contente si j'ai réussi la confrontation avec l'assassin! C'est que j'ai eu du mal à savoir ce qui allait se passer!! Lol

Lol en ce qui concerne le quatuor, ne t'en fais donc point, très chère, les deux histoires ne sont pas liées, donc, aucune chance qu'une l'une influe sur l'autre!!!

Oui sinon pour le self-insert, j'essaie de rester aussi neutre que possible... Je reste dans mon rôle, être celle qui invente l'histoire!

Lol merci pour ta review!! Même si tu la trouve désorganiser moi je l'aime bien! Bonne lecture cette fois encore!!!

**Nanamy :**

Non pas évident d'être la seule représentante féminine, mais elle va s'y faire XD

ravie que la répétition t'ai plu! Personnellement, c'est le bout de chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire!!

Looool tordu, tout de suite...meuh non!

Lol normal que ça revienne toujours à la bouffe, t'es gourmande!! Sinon oue jamais bien le concept, créer un lien entre Yuki et Satis autre que l'amour ou l'amitié! Dans le même genre on a la rivalité avec Chou aussi!

Bon bah je ferais en sorte que tu ne devienne jamais reine hein... la dictature c'est pas mon truc de trop alors reste où tu es!

Que du bonheur? J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour le prochain chapitre!

Alors la surprise de ton Kinder, ma petite, il est plus bas! Merci et bonne lecture!

**Nadeishiko :**

Merciiii : D

Oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire! D'ailleurs sans suspens, pas d'histoire qui rend curieux! Ce serait pas drôle!!

Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant!!

Bise

**Peckforever :**

Kyaaaaa suis contente tu aimes!!!

Mdrrr de toute manière je ne t'aurais pas laissée me piquer mon historie adorée!! C'est mon bébé!!!

Loool va pas pleurer!!! Bon c'est vrai j'admets je suis horrible, on arrive à la cinquième partie et on ne sait toujours pas quel couple il va y avoir... mais que veux tu, ça ne rend la fin que plus désirable!!

Oui, quel genre de médoc? Non parce que là tu dérailles très chère! Lol XD

Beaucoup me renseigner pour écrire c'est beaucoup dire... mais comme je viens de terminer un bon roman sur le sujet, c'est encore frais dans ma petite tête!

Alors comme ça la réalisatrice (qui est moi) est limite azimutée? Je porte plainte pour atteinte à ma personne si génialement représentée dans cette fic! (non je n'en profite pas pour me lancer des fleurs, c'est juste une impression XD)

Bon aller, bonne lecture miss!! J'espère que tu aimeras!! et merci beaucoup!

**Nyozeka :**

La suite la voici miss!! Il n'y a qu'à demander!!

Loool je ne répondrais à aucune question!! Mis à part comment suis-je devenue réalisatrice... il suffit d'écrire! Lol Comment le devient on? En écrivant! Voilà!

Lol que de fans de Kyo/Yuya... mais je réponds à tout le monde, « vous verrez bien! ».

Voilà voilà! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs!! **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef(Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 5**

La logeuse

_Celui là n'a pas réussi, mais nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Nous ne devons pas traîner, d'autres vont commencer à arriver. Je pensais que cela durerais un peu plus longtemps... Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est... _

_Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout que le traître soit un proche soit du roi Chian soit du Pharaon! Ce ne peut être que cela... étant donné que seuls les personnes très proches savent que ma petite Princesse est en voyage... En gros, le traître est un ami et il n'en est que plus dangereux!_

L'épaule de Djéhouty avait été bandée du mieux possibles après que la flèche, bien enfoncée dans la chaire ait été retirée. Satis avait été étonnement douce et malgré son manque d'expérience n'avait pas trop fait souffrir son général.

Puis en silence ils s'étaient remis en chemin. La jeune demoiselle savait fort bien que lorsque Yuki faisait cette tête, il réfléchissait et donc qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Après tout, de ces réflexions dépendait sa sécurité. Alors elle marchait, confiante et tranquille. Bientôt, la prochaine ville serait en vue.

Quelque part...

Victoire galopait à en perdre haleine. La tempête avait trop largement ralenti son maître et ce dernier forçait maintenant sur l'allure. Il savait la fille en sécurité, mais ce défit l'enhardissait énormément. Partir sans lien, affronter un général dont seul le nom était redouté... Il pouvait toujours tenter de le cacher, mais un sourire envieux naissait sur ses lèvres.

Vers midi, il était passé dans une ville dont on gardait un agréable souvenir de la « magnifique » demoiselle et du « charmant » monsieur. Approximativement, le duo devait avoir en tout et pour tout une demie journée d'avance. Et surtout, ils étaient à pied.

N'importe qui aurait dit « ils sont fous! Partir sans monture dans le désert! », mais Chou savait. Il avait à faire à un fou, oui, à un génie follement astucieux. Les chevaux allaient vite, certes, cependant, leurs traces trop repérables étaient un handicap certain. Ce duo n'avait pas de but à atteindre précis, il ne devait simplement pas se faire repérer. Hors, dans cette partie du désert, il y avait beaucoup de roches. Non seulement elles fournissaient un abris sûr, mais on n'y verrait aucune trace de pas. De plus, Chou avait appris de la patronne d'un abris que le « jeune couple » s'était ravitaillé en eau et en nourriture pour plusieurs jours.

Le Prince en était certain, ils n'iraient pas à la prochaine ville avant trois où quatre jours.

Il reprit la route tout de suite après. Il ne devait pas traîner.

Autre part...

« Yuki!! Pouvons nous nous arrêter un peu? »

« Non ma Princesse! Les roches sont dangereuses! »

« Quoi?! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un abris sûr! »

« Oui... mais nous devons prendre toutes nos précautions. Jusqu'à lors, j'ai fais en sorte que l'on pense que nous allions faire un séjour ici. Nous n'avons pas de chevaux et nous possédons des provisions pour quatre jours. Mais nous irons en ville! Et nous resterons dans une chambre deux jours. Si nous sommes suivis, la personne ne doit pas avoir plus d'une journée et demi, voir deux jours de retard. Puis nous reviendrons ici le troisième jours, et nous resterons une demie journée, avant de repartir de là d'où nous venons! »

« Mais qui nous dit que la personne, s'il y a quelqu'un, se laissera piéger? »

« Ma petite Princesse, aucun poursuivant ne resterait trois jours dans des roches où ses proies ne sont pas tout en sachant que ces dernières prennent de l'avance! »

Toute étonnée de l'avancée du raisonnement de son général, Satis jeta l'éponge. Sur ce terrain elle n'aurait jamais raison. Alors ils continuèrent en direction de la ville qu'ils voyaient déjà de loin.

A Thèbes, capitale Egyptienne

_Je dois faire quelque chose! Ce fichu Prince va tout ruiner! Il ne va pas m'être facile de le faire disparaître..._

« Néferménedj!! »

« Oui Monseigneur... »

Une jeune femme splendide en calasiris d'un blanc étincelant apparue au coin de la porte. Elle avait des formes généreuse, une peau laiteuse et des cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Un petit sourire mutin surgissait sur son visage presque parfait.

« J'ai une mission à te confier »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez »

Contrairement aux autres esclaves, Néferménedj avait choisi sa condition. Débe le savait, elle se faisait une place d'honneur parmi les maîtresses des hommes les plus importants. Aussi aurait elle plus de chance de s'approcher du Prince.

« Je voudrais que tu assassines le Prince Chou... »

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres »

De part sa condition de femme et son intelligence rare, elle était la mieux placée afin d'effectuer cette tâche. Bien que dans les faits, elle n'en eut pas particulièrement envie. Mais Debe le savait, et s'il n'espérait pas réellement qu'elle mette fin aux jours de Chou, il lui en serait gré toutefois de le ralentir assez longtemps afin de dépêcher d'avantage d'assassins. Le dernier n'était pas rentré.

Et la femme disparue en direction de sa nouvelle cible.

Quelque part sur les traces de Satis, le lendemain matin

Il les avait enfin atteintes, ces roches que Chou estimait comme le lieux qui lui ferait retrouver ses proies. Comme de bien entendu, aucune trace au sol. Puis il fit un tour, mais ne trouva rien. Il en fut étonné mais n'en dit rien. C'était après tout le rôle de Djéhouty de penser à des choses que personne ne soupçonnerait.

Victoire était à bout. S'enfonçant plus profondément dans cette cachette idéale, Chou décida donc de se reposer. Assis à côté de sa monture, il ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus.

La meilleure solution était encore de...

En ville

La chambre était minuscule. Là encore, la faute revenait à Djéhouty. « _Si on ne veut pas se faire repérer, il faut passer inaperçu et une chambre de la sorte convient parfaitement! _» avait-il dit, tout sourire alors qu'il sirotait un vin pas trop mauvais. Cette fois, la demoiselle avait râlé mais que pouvait elle y faire, elle savait, au fond, qu'il avait raison. Alors la demoiselle prit sur elle.

Et ainsi passèrent deux jours. Dans le bruit ambiant d'une ville assourdissante mais pleine de vie.

Lorsque le temps fut alors venu, Yuki et Chefet (Satis) reprirent la route en sens inverse, vers les roches. Yuki était tout heureux mais prudent. Il disait et répétait « _si notre poursuivant, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, nous attend aux rochers, je ne bois pas pendant deux jours!_ »

La route ne fut pas énormément longue et Satis était toute heureuse de pouvoir s'abriter bientôt à l'ombre de ces bienheureux rochers, qui, non content d'être quasi uniques dans le désert, ne craignaient pas la destruction grâce à leur utilité pour les voyageurs.

Elles étaient désormais en vue. Ces grandes pierres qu'ils avaient quitté voilà peu et qu'ils retrouvaient maintenant, toujours aussi immuables et imperturbables sous le soleil de midi. Ils arrivèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur durant l'une des « leçons de règne » données par Yuki à sa jeune élève.

Ils se pausèrent, se reposèrent puis Djéhouty parti faire un petit tour seul des environs. Il fallait être attentif au moindre danger qui pouvait les guetter. La jeune Satis s'assit donc, toute pensive qu'elle était sur la dernière leçon de son professeur. « _Être ouvert, compréhensif et imaginatif »_. C'était tout un programme de régner. Certes, le Pharaon en faisait beaucoup plus, mais sa reine devait être à la hauteur des tâches dont elle se retrouvait en charge.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que le soleil, ce grand maître du désert commençait à se faire rare dans son dos, non, elle l'avait dans son dos, rond comme l'oeil unique d'Horus sans obstacle entre elle et lui. Un obstacle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, une silhouette se dessinait sur le sol, grandissant à chaque seconde. Et dans un instant d'une intense rapidité, la jeune fille se retrouva bloquée au sol, dos au sable.

Le contre jour lui cachait habilement le visage de son agresseur qui la maintenait fermement par les épaules. Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer un petit « j'ai gagné » quand une voix, bien plus connue de la demoiselle s'éleva, tranquille et amusée.

« Zut alors... pas une goutte d'alcool pendant deux jours! »

**Film**

**partie 5**

**Fin**

« Ça y est!!!! On parle de moi!!!! La grande Okuni!!! »

Cette réplique irrita sérieusement mademoiselle Akari qui ne voyait toujours pas l'une de ses scènes apparaître. Mais Ô misère, personne n'osait rigoler de ce fait en sa présence, violente comme elle était.

Kyoshiro avait bien failli ne jamais remonter sur scène le jour où, comme à son habitude, il avait dit une parole qu'il ne fallait pas. Même avec la bonne intention de vouloir la réconforter,_« ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je n'ai jamais vu Kyo tomber amoureux... tu ne l'auras pas mais dis toi qu'Okuni non plus! »_ n'était pas la meilleure des répliques.

C'était la joie et le soulagement mise à part ces petites scènes sur le plateau. Tous joyeux d'avoir terminé un nouveau bout du film. Tous se détendaient alors tendis que Kyo observait Yukimura manigancer encore et toujours.

« Écoute Sasuke, c'est important! Avec un enfant c'est beaucoup plus facile! Va donc voir Yuya et ramène nous des nouvelles! »

Lassé des manipulations de son mentor, le jeune acteur obéit tout de même. Il s'en alla lentement vers la loge de la demoiselle où il était certain qu'elle s'était réfugiée. Cependant, il était un peu... mal à l'aise vis à vis de l'actrice. Par nature, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche tout comme beaucoup de personnes détestaient qu'on leur tripote les cheveux. Hors, lors de sa maladie dans le film, non seulement il avait dû se laisser toucher par Yuya mais en plus, à même la peau. Il était donc mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment se comporter d'autant plus que, au lieu de la détester ce qui aurait du se produire, il s'était surpris à la regarder plus souvent et plus longtemps.

Il se découvrait, en ce moment, une timidité dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Où plutôt, ressortait une timidité qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de camoufler.

Il arriva à la loge de Yuya avec une boule de stress dans la gorge. Il l'aurait bien avalée mais grosse comme elle était, elle aurait eu sa peau au détour d'une veine où de tout autre voie intérieure. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit table rase de ses craintes et frappa. Les dés étaient jetés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, il comprit les craintes de Yukimura. Elle avait pleuré.

Il la regarda avec ses grands yeux ne sachant que dire alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard, tentant vainement de cacher les vilaines marques laissées par ses larmes. Puis enfin il se lança. S'il devait mourir, autant le faire en combattant plutôt qu'étouffé par cette maudite boule nerveuse.

«J'ai vu que tu allais mal...tu veux parler? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton plus froid et las qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il devait donner l'impression qu'elle l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Hors c'était faut. Mais ça, il ne réussissait pas à le dire. Sa grosse boule dans la gorge empêchait tout passage de paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne laissait filtrer que le minimum. Et le minimum, ce n'était jamais assez.

« Non... je t'assure tout va bien »

Et voilà, manque de tact, froideur... elle n'allait pas se confier avec ça. Maintenant, sa dernière carte était l'honnêteté en espérant que la logeuse de sa gorge laisse cette carte passer.

« Écoute, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, ne dis pas le contraire. Je suis venu par inquiétude pour faire remonter ton moral. Si tu disjoncte avant la fin, le film va en pâtir. »

Bon, il y avait honnêteté et honnêteté. Là, son dialogue ressemblait à une fuite en arrière. D'abord il ne disait pas que c'était lui qui s'inquiétait et ensuite, il se cachait derrière l'excuse du film. A ce moment, Sasuke ne connaissait pas pire trouillard. Mais à chacun son défaut et pour lui, c'était les mots.

Yuya le regardait étonnée et un peu déstabilisée peut être. Avait-il réussit là où il croyait échouer? Peut être... toujours était il que la jeune femme s'écarta de l'entrée et le laissa entrer dans la loge. La logeuse indésirable de Sasuke n'en fut que plus renforcée.

Au loin, Yukimura rejoint un observateur surprenant.

« Mon petit Sasuke se débrouille bien n'est-ce pas Kyo? Et je fais d'une pierre deux coups! Il faut les confronter tous deux à leurs démons, même s'ils sont différents! »

Kyo le regarda sans ne serait-ce que prononcer une réponse et s'en alla.

Yukimura resta là content et plus que satisfait.


	8. Moins Prince que toi n'existe pas

**Auteur : **Me revoilà!! La sixième partie!!! Fini, on rigole plus! Le film entre dans un tournant et en coulisse, les chemins se voilent... qui sait quoi? et qui dira tout?...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miss Gaspy :**

Amadouer les lectrices? Crois tu réellement que je serais capable d'une telle chose? Moi? « Yuya qui prend un air de petit ange » Non! Si c'est Sasuke, c'est parce que ça ne devait pas être un autre! Et c'est tout! ()

Ah bah ça va, je suis dans la moyenne de d'habitude! Si tu savais comme ça fait plaisir de savoir que les 7 fautes de moyenne de d'habitude n'est pas qu'un coup de chance! (Même si je me demande sérieusement comment je fais mon compte )

Merci du compliment! J'espère faire encore beaucoup de jolis suspens dans ma carrière! Quant à savoir si tu réfléchis de trop là, je te laisse seule juge! XD

C'est vrai, je ne le sentais pas, mais celui là je le sens déjà mieux! Maintenant que j'ai résolu mon problème tout va bien! ()

Bonne lecture!!

**Nyozeka :**

Lol un peu court oui par rapport aux autres mais bon, que peut on faire contre le manque brutal d'imagination? Rien hélas je pense... Lool je ne vais pas me magner, je vais faire mieux, publier! « Quant il va se passer quelque chose entre Kyo et Yuya », si quelque chose se passe entre eux deux, faut-il ajouter!! Merci beaucoup! On se retrouve au prochain numéro!! Bonne lecture!

**Peckforever:**

Lol je dirais même il ne te faut qu'une rencontre Kyo/Yuya pour être extatique très chère! (). Oui, en fait je pense que je me suis trompée de méchant... j'aurais du mettre Peckforever en diabolique de service! Lol Review toujours aussi agréable à lire tellement elle déborde d'énergie!! je sais toujours que je vais rigoler en te lisant! (Chibi yuya pense sérieusement à arrêter la parution de la fic si tous les fans se mettent à la menacer avec un couteau! Bon, il n'y en a qu'une, Bontenmaru, le gardien du plateau se fera un plaisir de la maîtriser! XD)

Merci beaucoup à toi! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et encore désolée de ne pouvoir te révéler qui sera avec qui en fin de scénario!

**Nanamy :**

Ah ma chérie Nanamy, Okahiri!

Mais c'est que tu me flattes! Merciiiii Oui avec Yuki c'est tout, mais faut rajouter « génie » derrière et tu fait un bon Yukimura! XD

Moi? Machiavélique? TT Pauvre de moi... mais bon, j'admets un, peut être un tout petit peu!

Lol que de compliments je suis en extase devant ta review, que de bonheur!

En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi!!! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre!!

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs!! **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef(Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 6**

Moins « Prince » que toi n'existe pas

« Zut alors... pas une goutte d'alcool pendant deux jours! »

Il y eut un silence pesant où tous se jaugèrent, cherchant les failles récalcitrantes dans les défenses des adversaires.

Satis était la personne qui était dans la plus mauvaise position, cependant, elle ressentait le vague sentiment d'être la plus oubliée du moment. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontré, et de ce que pouvait se souvenir la jeune fille du court récit de son professeur, aucun n'avait réellement gagné. Certes, personne n'avait vraiment perdu non plus. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de situation de transition entre la victoire totale et la défaite flagrante.

Bien sûr Satis avait fini par reconnaître son assaillant. Le Prince Chou, qui lui avait fait si forte impression lors de leur première rencontre. A dire vrai, comment l'oublier ? Ce prince à l'apparence si rebelle, libre… Il ne ressemblait pas à un prince et elle ne l'aimait déjà pas. Ou peut être, derrière ce rideau de « répulsion » qu'elle éprouvait pour un homme qui ne respectait pas ses obligations ressentait-elle tout autre chose. Un zeste d'envie, une pointe de passion, quelques doigts d'une liberté cachée. Mais le rideau, épais, devait résister, quand bien même quelqu'un tentait de le faire céder.

Il ne l'avait pas encore lâchée, proie idéale dans une situation des plus confortables, conservant sa position dominante. Elle était toujours clouée au sol, dans l'impossibilité évidente de se relever et voyait Djéhouty débout à quelques pas, souriant presque comme un benêt. Mais qui avait bien pu lui donner un protecteur si insouciant et calculateur. Calculateur oui, car derrière ce sourire il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme de génie ne désirant rien d'autre que de se faire oublier.

Un geste aurait été bien trop dangereux face à deux tels experts. La jeune fille n'avait d'autre choix que de patienter, oui, car en cet instant, son seul recours était cet insouciant.

Un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier d' « heureux » s'il n'y avait eu ce manque cruel de sentiment naquit sur le visage du prédateur prénommé Chou. Quelle plus belle sensation que le danger ? Quel plus beau droit que la liberté ? Et quelle joie de pouvoir les associer, mettre en toute liberté sa vie en danger, une vie en équilibre sur un fil face à ce genre de génie. Oui, le Prince se sentait en vie.

Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes que les regards se croisaient, se défiaient et bataillaient en silence. Une bataille à laquelle la demoiselle n'aurait résisté mais qui n'arrivait à départager ces deux guerriers. Finalement, peut être cette joute ne serait pas suffisante. Seulement, intervint une toute autre force, plus « impatiente », plus « récalcitrante » et beaucoup moins sage…

«NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ?!!!! J'AIMERAIS ME RELEVER !! »

Abasourdis ? Ahuris ? Habitué ? Il y avait sans aucun doute un choqué et un amusé. Djéhouty s'y attendait, il commençait à connaître sa Princesse par cœur et il comptait là-dessus depuis le début. Il ne voulait pas d'un combat qui pouvait diminuer ses capacités à protéger la demoiselle. Tout était fait pour elle. En aucun cas il ne devait se laisser emporter par le plaisir d'un combat.

Chou lui était surpris. Et c'était beaucoup car, dans sa vie, bien peu de femmes l'avaient marqué ainsi. « Marqué » était peu être un terme fort car pour finir il était plus amusé que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle avait du cran, ça allait être marrant. Mais il devait reconnaître que son intervention avait été une bénédiction, pour eux deux du moins. Tel que la situation avait démarrée, le combat aurait débuté sans autre forme de procès. L'intervention intempestive, mi calculée, mi improvisée par le duo avait eu le don de désamorcer la bombe. Le calme et une ambiance moins pesante était revenue.

Djéhouty profita de l'avantage prit par son « équipe ». Ils avaient marqué le point, la parole était à lui.

« Quel bonheur de voir le grand Prince Chou en personne ! »

« … »

« Ah c'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'entendre beaucoup parler ! »

« … »

« N'as-tu rien du tout à nous dire ? »

« … »

Pour seule réponse, le Prince prit un rouleau de sous son pagne et le jeta sans cérémonie à son interlocuteur, un « chui là pour ça » l'accompagnant silencieusement. Yuki rattrapa l'objet en question et le déroula en un geste théâtrale digne des plus grands acteurs. Chou s'étant enfin décidé à lâcher sa proie afin de s'occuper des affaires, la jeune fille se releva en vitesse, rejoignant son « sauveur ». Une fois arrivée, elle pencha alors discrètement la tête vers le papyrus. Sa lecture fit naître l'horreur.

« Djéhoutyyy ne me dis pas qu'il va rester!! »

« Il » fit un grand sourire, tel le gagnant. Il les avait rattrapé et en plus il pouvait s'amuser à la faire crier. Non vraiment, quoi de mieux que la liberté? Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Comme convenu, il les avait retrouvé et devait maintenant les accompagner jusqu'à la date de retour à la maison. La vie allait être dure, entre cet alcoolique de génie et cette Princesse sous-développée. Mais peut être étais-ce mieux que trois filles déjà dressées et un frère complètement bridé.

Le plus dure allait pourtant venir, si vite et si surprenant que personne, génie manipulateur ou Prince arrogant, ne le verrait pointer le bout de son nez. Vil, pernicieux et marionnettiste de premier ordre, l'élève de Seth les mènerait sur des chemins tortueux, monstrueux et mortels. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

Dans la capitale Thèbes, Haute Égypte, territoire Égyptien

Hény travaillait dur à la découverte du traître qui, il en était sûr, était dans leurs mûrs. Depuis le départ de Chou, il pu d'ailleurs compter avec l'aide inestimable de Néfer, qui accomplissait toutes les tâches les plus ingrates bien volontiers et dans un temps record. Dans un même temps, il gagnait un temps précieux lorsque son cher frère n'était pas présent. D'ordinaire toujours à guetter le moindre trouble, il consacrait moins de temps à ses obligations qu'il l'aurait du. Il ne pouvait non plus compter sur son père qui lui, était prit par ses obligations. Bien qu'il ne douta pas une seconde sur le fait que son père le Pharaon réfléchissait tout autant que lui à l'identité de cet énergumène.

En début d'après midi, il reçu un faucon envoyé par Djéhouty, le dévoué conseillé du roi Chian, lui indiquant sa rencontre avec Chou. Il avouait avec honneur sa défaite face au grand Prince qu'il avait largement sous estimé, semblait-il. Il se rattrapait d'ailleurs, arguant sa victoire s'il avait eu connaissance de son poursuivant. Hény en rit quelque peu, imaginant les moyens démesurés qu'aurait mit en place Djéhouty afin d'échapper à la traque. Enfin, connaissant son frère, il devait être heureux d'être à l'extérieur. La vie de Palais n'était pas pour lui.

Puis il eut une pensée pour sa future reine. Djéhouty lui assurait les efforts constant fournis par la jeune Princesse dans le but d'être digne de ce rang et le Prince en fut touché. Il faisait, il était vrai, lui aussi des efforts afin de mériter cette jeune femme. Proche du peuple de nature, il y avait acquis un certain respect, notamment envers les femmes. Il se rendait tout à fait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait tout autant qu'il accueillait avec bonheur l'annonce de ses efforts. Il se devait d'être digne de cette future reine bien courageuse. Bien que son coeur demeura ailleurs.

Djéhouty lui confirmait aussi l'envoi de faucons tous les trois jours. Bien sûr ils ne se baladaient pas avec une volière remplie d'oiseaux mais il y avait bien assez de moyens afin de se débrouiller et d'en envoyer. Il ne doutait pas, de plus, que les prochains jours s'annoncent fort éprouvant et que l'envie de nouvelles se fasse ressentir.

Il finissait avec un mot pour le roi, lui indiquant que, d'après analyse personnelle, le traître devait être un proche, voir très proche ami. Il fallait suspecter toute personne possédant la confiance du roi, c'eût été un frère de combat.

Après avoir prit connaissance en intégralité du message, le jeune homme brûla la lettre en gage de secret. Il informerait son père dans les plus brefs délais de la mise en garde du conseillé. Quand à lui, il voyait son champ de recherche relativement réduit, ce qui l'arrangea tout en le désolant. Il était toujours plus dur de combattre un ami proche.

_Et dire que Néfer aussi va être soupçonné... lui qui aide tant! Et Débe, pareil...lui qui nous soutien tellement! _

Dans le même Palais, dans une pièce relativement sombre.

« Que me dis tu, messager? »

Debe recevait son plus fidèle servant, messager et espion à ses heures. Il lui était d'une aide inestimable et serait capable de mourir pour son maître, Debe, adorateur du Dieu Seth. Il prenait connaissance de tous les ragots, était au courant de tout message entrant où sortant du Palais et occultait parfois certaines choses des parchemins envoyés. Il avait un rôle important dans l'entreprise de Debe.

« Comme je vous le dit, Monseigneur, aujourd'hui même, Prince Hény a reçu un papyrus important de nos trois fuyards. Le Prince Chou a apparemment retrouvé ses proies bien plus tôt que prévu, Okuni n'arrivera pas à temps »

« Prévenez là sur le champ, si elle ne peut plus ralentir l'avancée de Chou, qu'elle tente au moins d'assassiner la Princesse. Qu'elle sauve son honneur... ou qu'elle ne revienne pas. »

« La croyez vous en mesure de réussir? »

« Elle est rusée... si elle n'y parvient pas, qu'elle meurt. Je ne veut pas de serviteurs inutiles »

Sur ces mots le messager s'en fut loin de son maître, tout absorbé qu'il était dans son glaive, glaive qui arborerait bientôt un autre sang que celui de la défunte reine.

Retour auprès de nos protagonistes principaux

Trois heures. Cela faisait trois heures maintenant que le groupe s'était agrandit, et Ô grand mystère, les disputes étaient déjà de rigueur. Et pour tout dire, Yuki ne savait si c'était à cause de sa protégée qu'il redécouvrait une troisième fois ou du prince, qu'il apprenait à connaître tout court. Quoi qu'il en fut, le résultat était le même.

« NON MAIS TU VAS T'EXCUSER!!! »

« La ferme... jamais vu de Princesse si chiante. »

« JAMAIS VU DE PRINCE SI PERVERS!!!! »

« C'est que tu n'as jamais côtoyé de princes... »

« LA FERME!!! TON FRERE SEMBLE BIEN PLUS « PRINCE » QUE TOI!!! »

« C'est que tu ne connais pas cet abrutis »

Chou se rappela alors la fois où Hény, encore « enfant » (stade où il faut encore prouver ce que l'on vaut, vers 13/14 ans, et encore), poursuivait partout Abina, la fille de l'un des conseillés de guerre. Il avait tenté même, à dix reprises de s'introduire dans la partie réservée aux femmes. A ce moment, Chou faisait bien plus « Prince » que lui, et il était plus jeune.

Enfin, Djéhouty prenait ça très joyeusement, la route vers une ville plus à l'Est demeurait loin de la monotonie. Il fallait dire, il était tout de même bien content que le grand guerrier Chou ait été choisi afin de remplir cette mission. Djéhouty était fort, très fort, à en égaler la puissance de Chou, mais sur un courte période et il le savait. A long terme, le Prince aurait l'avantage. Aussi pouvait il se permettre d'être blessé, chose qu'il ne pouvait envisager sérieusement auparavant. Seconde chose, il était plus facile de se répartir les tâches. Yuki s'occupait du planning des journées et des plans de batailles, s'il y en avait et Chou se battait. C'était aussi simple que cela. La répartition des tâches selon Keynes inventée bien avant l'heure par Yuki. Satis quand à elle, n'avait rien à faire autre qu'être le moins possible une charge ce qui, selon Chou, ne serait déjà pas gagné.

Et au loin, les ombres des assassins apparaissaient.

**Film**

**Partie 6**

**Fin **

« Mon frère aurait été assassiné »

La drôle de logeuse de Sasuke qui habitait régulièrement les gorges de toutes la planète disparue sans crier garde. Le mot « assassiné » faisait toujours un drôle d'effet lorsqu'il n'appartenait pas à une fiction. D'un coup, Sasuke regretta sa logeuse qui elle, ne tuait personne.

Il était abasourdit. « Assassiné », ce mot était lourd de sens. Il fut si surprit qu'il ne remarqua pas Yuya lui servir un thé.

« Comment? Je veux dire...comment le sais tu? »

« Chibi-Yuya... elle dit ne pas tout savoir, mais en sait encore beaucoup qu'elle refuse de me dire. »

« Que vient faire la réalisatrice là dedans? »

« Ça... »

Yuya paraissait bien désarmée face à cette situation certes bien corsée mais relativement floue. Suite à ce début bien peu prometteur selon Sasuke, la jeune fille lui fit un bref résumé de ce qui avait été dit. Et le jeune homme alla de surprises en nouveautés. A la fin du récit, il émit son point de vue.

« Donc si tu veux connaître la vérité, il faut retrouver ces trois personnes... »

« Mais le seule ici à connaître la vérité est... »

« Non, elle a certainement raison lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas tout. En revanche, nous avons sous le nez bien plus d'oreilles que nous ne pouvions l'espérer. »

« Que veux tu dire? »

« Je vais t'aider »

Pour le jeune garçon, l'histoire devenait intéressante. D'un coup avait il donc décrété qu'il aiderait sa jeune amie. Yuya retrouva le sourire, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. De plus, quelqu'un la soutenait. Un quelqu'un avec quelques années de moins mais mûre pour son âge, intelligent et discret. Il fut convenu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne révélerait quoi que ce soit de leur entente et Sasuke reparti.

Avant de partir, il glissa toutefois à Yuya une consigne.

« Tout le monde sait que tu cherches quelques chose. Attendons un peu et c'est moi qui irais poser les questions. Comme le dit Yukimura, c'est toujours plus facile de parler à un enfant »

Il disparu de la loge comme ça, sans ajouter rien de plus et Yuya se demanda d'un coup si, à la base, Yukimura n'y était pas pour quelque chose dans l'apparition mystérieuse de Sasuke pour la réconforter.

Mais cette question, pour elle, resterait certainement le plus grand des mystère, après la mort de son frère.

- - -

Le jeune acteur se baladait sur le plateau. A partir de cet instant, il ouvrirait grand ses oreilles. Aucune information ne devait lui échapper. Et ce fut dans cette optique que, en tombant sur une conversation entre Yukimura et le grand Muramasa, il devint fort attentif.

« Tu n'intriguerais pas un peu en cachette, Yukimura? »

Dit en souriant calmement l'acteur qui n'avait plus rien à prouver.

« Que dites vous là... »

Répondit un Yukimura tout aussi souriant et le regard amusé du diablotin qui vient de préparer un tour.

« Je l'ai deviné depuis longtemps, la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté le rôle... c'est parce que Yuya Shiina faisait partie de la troupe »

« Je trouve cela très amusant, dit de quelqu'un qui connaît si bien une actrice non reconnue... »

« Que voulez vous... je voulais voir comment agirait Kyo »

« Kyo, Kyoshiro, Sakuya...tous, nous avons tous répondu présent. Je serait curieux de savoir qu'elle raison ont les autres d'avoir accepté »

« Parce que c'est un bon film, évidemment »

« Vous êtes d'une simplicité extraordinaire, Muramasa »

Et il ne se dit plus rien d'intéressant de toute la conversation. Sasuke en ressorti avec d'avantage de questions. Était il le seul, avec Yuya, à ne rien savoir de ce que tous cachaient? Sa jeunesse en était certainement la cause, mais il se découvrait une raison supplémentaire d'aider Yuya dans sa tâche. Il repartit voir Yuya de ce pas, laissant là les messieurs en pleine conversation.

« On dirait que votre petit protégé a fini de nous espionner, Yukimura »

« Oui... se serait il décidé? »

« Vous l'avez envoyé tout spécialement lui aider Yuya, y a t-il une raison? »

« Oui, ce petit est doué mais il lui manque un petit quelque chose...autant le laisser se rapprocher de Yuya, elle lui apprendra certainement à comprendre ce qui lui manque »

« Ça ne m'étonne plus que vous l'ayez laissé nous écouter... vous êtes une bonne âme, Yukimura »

« Oui...je me le dis souvent aussi »

Finit il en tournant le dos à Muramasa qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire.

« Voyons où leur enquête les mènera, j'ai hâte »

Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke courait, il fallait lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était un début mince, mais un début. Il connaissait les principaux acteurs des scènes qui se joueraient désormais en coulisse.

_La raison pour laquelle ils ont accepté de jouer? Se pourrait il que rien ne soit un hasard? Yukimura, Muramasa, vous êtes les seuls à tout savoir, n'est-ce pas? _

Perdu dans ses pensées, il débarqua dans la loge de la demoiselle, désireux de tout répéter, mais...


	9. Rejet

**Auteur :** Serais-je en retard? Serait-ce possible? He bien oui, j'avoue... ça faisait méchamment longtemps! Il faut dire que les idées manquaient un peu...m'enfin Les enfants d'Horus est de retour! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Peckforever :

(Yuya voit la tartine et se dis «Wao» XD) 

Ça y est, on dirait que tu te fais ta suite! Et oui son coeur demeure ailleurs! Là, tu vois, j'aimerais voir comment tu es quand tu écris les reviews! Ça doit être super joyeux vu que ça me fais bien rire! Mdr je me rend parfaitement compte du poids que TU fais peser sur mes épaules... mais en serais-je digne? (ne veut toujours pas dire qui sera avec qui! Niark niark!) Oooh si te connaissant j'ai une grosse idée de qui tu aimerais qui finisse avec Yuya dans la réalité... et c'est pas Sasuke. XD Mais pourquoi un regard tueuuuuur TT 

Sinon...merci mais, non merci pour le porte savon! Je préfère encore être une perdante sans cadeau! 

Mdr je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre ci! Mais je ne peux pas te dire si ta méthode d'hypnose a marché ou pas! XD

Bonne lecture à toi et merci beaucoup!

Nanamy :

AH ma chérie Nanamy! 

Mdr oui c'est très manipulateur mais Yuki est un peu comme ça quand même! XD Mais j'aimerais pas subir non plus! 

Mdr Xd on croirait que tout le monde a tilté sur la phrase de Hény... j'ai joliment joué mon coup alors! 

Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise! C'est pourquoi je ne te fais pas patienter plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture! Et merci beaucoup!

Chibi Ayashi :

Mais non mais non aucune chance de devenir folle... qui lirait mes fics après! TT 

Merci beaucoup à toi! La suite c'est maintenant! Lol Bonne lecture!

Nyozeka :

Haha décidemment cette histoire de couple, ça intrigue n'est-ce pas! XD Je suis toute fière! Oui j'ai fais une erreur au niveau d'Okuni, parfois je fais n'importe quoi 

Mdr j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Nadeishiko :

Olala le film est tout ça à la foi? Je suis touchée! J'espère que tu adoreras tout autant cette suite! Qui donne pas beaucoup beaucoup de réponses... lol

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Keikoku-sama :

Tiens! Contente de savoir que tu lis que ça ait l'air de te plaire!

Mdr XD «hors» mon éternelle faute... he bien rassures toi, depuis que tu m'en a fait la remarque, il ne se passe pas un «hors» sans que je corrige! Et Lol pour cette «hérésie» sans nom 

Alors ainsi mon intérêt pour Sasuke est étrange... Moi je trouve qu'il est facile à manipuler! Et il est tout mignon... 

Je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise (malgré ses fautes que je m'applique à faire disparaître). J'espère que cette suite plaira aussi! Bonne lecture et merci!

Tar-Celebrian :

ah que je suis heureuse de lire qu'une fan de Yukimura me dise que son caractère est bien retracé! C'est l'un des caractères les plus difficiles! Sinon ce type de fic qui se joue sur deux tableaux a l'air de bien plaire, je retiens!

Merci beaucoup pour ton review et bonne lecture pour la suite!

Miss Gaspy :

Ouf, le review est arrivé à la quatrième réécriture! j'aurais pleuré si je ne l'avais pas eu! Si si je te le jure! Mdr merci d'avoir insisté autant afin que ce review me parvienne, je n'oublierais jamais ce geste! XD Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture pour la suite que j'espère bonne... Si si j'en doute un peu mais ça tu le sais! Lol 

Kyos fan 17 :

Sadique? On me le dit souvent ça! XD Désolée! Mais voilà la suite! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à toi!

Chibi- Rizahawkeye :

je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise! Voici la suite (cette fois le retard c'était moi!) Bonne lecture! Et merci beaucoup!

Talim-san :

Mdr XD mais le suspense c'est bien voyons... vraiment merci beaucoup pour ton review! Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs! **

**Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef(Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 7**

Rejet

Chou était un homme étrange. Il bougeait peu, parlait peu et lorsqu'il daignait gratifier ses compagnons de sa voix, seules de multiples railleries et autres ordres princiers sortaient de ces lèvres si agréablement tentantes.

Cependant, si la jeune Satis avait eu à trouver un point fort à l'homme, car oui, chacun en possédait malgré tout, elle eut de suite pu citer la franchise. Il avait en effet beau critiquer, paresser et railler ses partenaires, il n'en restait pas moins franc. Chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche était pensée et assumée. En quatre jours de coexistence, Satis pouvait au moins être sûre de ceci. 

Hormis sa relative mauvaise entente avec le Prince, qui prenait un malin plaisir à la faire râler, la demoiselle avait poursuivi ses efforts dans le but de progresser. Djéhouty s'en réjouissait, jour après jour, sa petite protégée adorée faisait d'énormes progrès, tant au niveau intellectuel qu'au niveau humain. La Princesse était une bonne âme de nature et nombreux étaient ceux qui l'auraient préférée moins altruiste et beaucoup plus égoïste au Palais. Cependant, une phrase de son père lorsqu'elle était toute petite lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas penser ainsi. «_Une bonne reine est une reine qui prête attention à tous les aspects du pouvoir»_. Et pour la demoiselle, le peuple était un aspect primordial du celui-ci. Aussi se répétait-elle cette phrase tous les jours afin de la graver à jamais. 

Depuis l'arrivée de Chou, les journées se déroulaient toujours de la même manière. On commençait à marcher tôt le matin et l'on faisait de courtes pauses. Lorsque l'on atteignait un village, on envoyait deux messagers volants et de leurs ailes ils apportaient un rapport aux Palais. On dormait au village et on repartait au matin, juste avant le lever du soleil.

Ce soir là, ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant chez un fermier bien loin de toute ville. Il n'était ni riche, ni héros, ni même connu. Sa maison était une sorte de grange trouée, pleine d'odeurs diverses et variées et prenant l'eau par tous les bouts. La remise était à peine assez grande pour abriter son vieux cheval et Victoire. Son état était pire que celui de la maison. Le fermier n'avait ni nom, ni famille. Sa mère, prostituée pour un «riche» paysan, n'avait jamais jugé bon de le nommer, ce manque d'égards créa son futur. Sans nom, on ne voulu pas l'embaucher, on ne voulu pas lui vendre de terres et on ne voulu pas l'épouser. Ainsi resta t-il seul, seul avec son vieux cheval boiteux dont personne ne voulait et qui lui non plus n'avait ni chance, ni beau futur, ni même de nom. Ils restèrent seuls tous deux sur ce petit bout de terre peu fertile que personne ne voulait. Ils étaient rejetés.

Lorsque les trois voyageurs étaient arrivés, il leur avait donc réservé un accueil des moins chaleureux.

«J'ai pas d'nourriture pour vous, s'il pleut, vous serez mouillés, s'il vente vous attraperez froid. Mais si être abrités par un pauv' sans nom vous gêne pas et qu'rien manger ne vous affame pas d'trop, alors entrez.»

A ces paroles, aucun ne grimaça comme l'aurait pensé le fermier. Satis eut un regard triste pour lui et sa situation, Djéhouty ne montra aucune réaction et Chou… entra.

«Alors nous fait pas chier à parler et laisse nous entrer.» 

Dès lors, le fermier fut moins bourru. Il s'agissait là des premières personnes qui ne prêtaient pas attention à son statut. Et pourtant, lui avait remarqué qu'ils avaient un semblant d'éducation. Ca se voyait, ces choses là, pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais eu. Il leur offrit finalement quelques morceaux de pain qu'il avait pu avoir aujourd'hui et qui n'auraient pu contenter qu'une seule personne. Il partagea son repas et personne ne le refusa. Il ne pouvait se permettre de manger plus et ce depuis des années. Il fallait nourrir la bête pour qu'elle travail au champ avec le peu qu'il gagnait de ces maigres récoltes. 

Lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller se coucher, seule un peu de paille les attendait. Tout le monde dormirait dans l'unique pièce sur ce peu de paille qui ne protégeait pas des bosses du sol. Mais encore une fois, tout le monde prit sur soit et il n'y eut pas une plainte. Le fermier en fut touché. Mais lui n'irait pas encore dormir, il avait l'habitude après manger d'aller discuter avec le seul être qui l'écoutait et qui était toujours d'accord, celui qui avait eut la même vie que lui, son vieux cheval boiteux. Il s'y rendit donc à la lueur d'une brindille sur laquelle brûlait une flammèche. 

«Bonsoir mon vieux, comment tu t'sens? Et ta patte?»

Pour seule réponse, la bête donna un coup de tête léger en avant.

«Ca t'fais quoi d'avoir un si beau voisin ce soir? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on abrite une bête de concours hein?»

Il rigola tout seul. Il avait appris à parler à son cheval sans attendre de réponse, car ne pas parler l'aurait rendu fou. Il resta une bonne demi heure en compagnie des chevaux. Son cheval aussi, aujourd'hui, avait partagé son repas. Lorsqu'il ressorti, la brindille n'éclairait plus depuis bien longtemps et il allait en tâtant du pied. Puis il tâta quelque chose qui n'était ni terre ni un bout de sa «maison». En levant les yeux, il aperçu quelqu'un dans la nuit. Quelqu'un dont le pied était sous le sien.

Tôt le matin, Satis ouvrit les yeux. Elle était pourtant la dernière à émerger de son profond sommeil. Djéhouty était dehors, observant l'habileté du fermier et Chou était adossé au mur, encore à l'intérieur. Il sirotait un reste d'alcool qu'il avait encore. 

«Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée? Nous devons y aller non?»

«…»

«Hey…»

«On reste là»

«Quoi?»

Le Prince eut un léger sourire. Tête baissée, il lui venait l'envie d'embêter un peu sa «protégée».

««Hey» et «Quoi» … c'est le langage princier que l'on apprend chez les barbares Hyksos?»

«Je ne vous permet pas!»

« Personne n'a à me permettre.»

Enervée de si bon matin, la demoiselle se leva avec une rage manifeste et sortit de la «demeure» sous le regard amusé de l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Le général, voyant sortir ainsi son élève sourit à pleines dents.

«Fait un mauvais rêve?»

«Non, juste une mauvaise rencontre au réveil!»

«Chou est très taquin, vous trouvez aussi, Princesse!»

«Il n'est pas taquin, c'est juste un Prince Egyptien! En somme un gros crétin!»

_Alala, bonjour les relations amicales!_ Pensa alors le conseillé qui ne pouvait que rire de ces joutes verbales qui égaillaient ses journées. Il n'y en avait pas une sans que ces enfants de dirigeants ne se saute à la gorge. Mais au fond, cela n'était pas un mauvais exercice. Satis devait apprendre qu'il y avait des personnes plus «difficiles» que d'autres et Chou apprenait qu'une femme aussi pouvait lui tenir tête. Le général n'était pas sans savoir que très peu de femmes avaient eut la joie d'être dans l'estime du Prince, seule une y était parvenue. Mais elle, elle avait l'avantage de lui avoir donné la vie. 

La princesse le sortit bien vite de ses rêveries. 

«Dit! Je croyais que nous devions repartir tous les jours et ne jamais rester sur place?»

«Ah…oui. Mais cet endroit, personne n'y vient et ce fermier ne voit jamais personne. Il est éloigné de tout. Nous ne mourons pas de rester nous reposer un jour de plus. Surtout qu'en réalité, nous ne voyageons qu'en attendant»

«Je vois… alors dans ce cas enseigne moi encore quelque chose.»

Et la leçon débuta tandis que le fermier travaillait son petit champ et que Chou restait assis à l'intérieur. Il ne parlait pas et écoutait juste le fermier et le bruit de ses outils. 

Le soir venu, le fermier s'arrêta tard de travailler, il ne devait pas chômer. Satis l'avait un peu aidé, pour ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Cela n'avait pas forcément avancé le fermier, mais il en fut remarquablement touché. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé. Ses mains étaient belles et douces, elles ne connaissaient pas les outils. Le demoiselle n'y connaissait rien, il avait fallut lui apprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir travaillé avant. C'était une fille de bonne famille, avec un prénom et certainement un nom de famille et elle avait laissé fierté et habitudes de côté afin de l'aider et de faire de son mieux. Le fermier était heureux. Simplement de voir cette petite lui sourire. Il baissa alors la tête, nerveux.

Comme la veille, il n'aurait qu'un peu de pain à partager, mais personne n'en dit rien et tout recommença comme la veille. Après le repas, il parti nourrir les chevaux et proposa à Satis de l'accompagner. Cette dernière, après avoir reçu l'accord de Djéhouty suivit l'homme. Le général avait réfléchi bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la garder collée à lui en permanence, elle avait besoin de vivre des expériences pour se forger un caractère digne d'une reine. De plus, les chevaux étaient juste à côté, si elle criait, ils seraient là plus que rapidement. Chou lui, n'avait pas bougé. 

Satis aida l'homme tout en lui parlant. Elle l'aimait bien. C'était un brave homme qui n'avait jamais eu de chance. Tout avait été décidé à sa naissance. Comme pour elle, sauf qu'elle voyait désormais son importance. Elle pourrait peut être aider ces gens là. Les gens comme lui. Et puis, elle voyait aussi la chance qu'elle avait. Ne manquant de rien, elle avait des gens qui la protégeait et un toit. Même si elle ne choisissait pas son mari, au moins, oui, au moins, elle avait un nom. 

«Monsieur, cela vous dérange si je vous donne un nom?»

Le fermier fut si surpris qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Voyant ceci, la jeune fille s'expliqua.

«Je ne sais pas si… j'en ai le droit mais, j'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir de vous et pouvoir me dire que le fermier que j'ai rencontré était vraiment gentil. Je voudrais pouvoir un jour dire à mes enfants le nom du fermier qui nous a gentiment abrité en partageant sa maison et son pain avec nous.»

Une larme coula sur la joue du pauvre homme. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un manifestait l'envie de le nommer, que quelqu'un reconnaissait son existence et n'avait pas honte de parler de lui. Et pourtant…oh mais qu'avait-il osé faire?

Satis s'aperçue alors qu'une lame, froide serrait son cou de près et n'osa se retourner. Elle n'avait pas senti la personne arriver et encore moins placer ce couteau sous sa gorge. De ses yeux grands ouverts elle regarda l'homme, il tremblotait, bégayant des mots incompréhensibles et soudain elle perçu des «pardon…non…», «Laissez là… je ne voulais pas…». Elle compris à cet instant. L'homme l'avait trahie. 

Puis vint le tour de l'inconnu qui, d'une voix étonnement féminine amorça le dialogue. 

«Alors la voilà, la femme qui devait prendre place sur le trône et régner aux côtés du futur Pharaon sur toute l'Egypte?»

«Pas «devait», je vais y arriver…»

«Hahah, laisse moi rire! Moi en vie, tu ne reviendras pas vivante!»

La femme était sûre d'elle et ne semblait pas rigoler lorsqu'elle disait vouloir la tuer. Elle avait tout prévu. Attaquer durant la nuit. Faire en sorte que la fille soit seule et ne pas lui laisser le temps de crier. Il était là, le moyen de ne pas s'attaquer au Prince Chou. Ce paysan, à peine assez bon pour cultiver ses terres lui aura au moins été utile, elle le tuerait juste après. Personne ne devait savoir que c'était elle qui avait assassiné la future reine. Soudain, de la même manière qu'elle avait glissé sa lame sous la gorge de sa proie sans défense, une autre se glissa sous la sienne, frémissant sous la fraîcheur du métal.

«Alors peut être que toi morte, ça irait beaucoup mieux.»

C'était SA voix. Depuis quand était-il là? Son Prince bien aimé. Il lui avait parlé si froidement… mais elle aimait ça. Qu'il soit froid, fort, insaisissable. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il lui avait offert à elle, esclave, l'ultime bonheur de partager sa couche, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Il l'avait trouvé courageuse de s'abaisser soit même à cette condition pour plus de pouvoir plus tard, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de lui faire cadeau de son temps et de son corps pour quelques heures. Et elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait ni s'attacher ni s'émouvoir, mais lui, il avait fait fondre la glace. Seul lui avait réussit et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans le camp opposé, à essayer de tuer cette petite gamine qui devait devenir reine. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était née, et c'était tout. Comment une femme comme elle, qui avait tout enduré devait elle accepter d'être dirigée par une gamine qui ne connaissait rien à la vie et qui parlait déjà d'enfants avec le Pharaon. Non…

«Votre Majesté…laissez moi faire! Cette gamine n'a jamais travaillé dur dans sa vie, nous n'allons tout de même pas la laisser devenir reine! C'est MOI qui devrais être à sa place!»

Sur ses mots, elle appuya sur la lame, prête à la faire glisser et à égorger de sang froid Satis qui retenait comme elle le pouvait tout cri. Si elle devait mourir maintenant, alors elle ne donnerait pas à son assassin le plaisir de crier. 

Satis, les yeux fermés saignait, certes… mais ne mourut pas ce jour là. Plus rapide et plus entraîné que cette femme assassine, Chou avait planté son glaive près du cœur de cette femme éclaboussant le fermier, à genoux devant. Et ce, sans état d'âme apparent. La femme lâcha le poignard, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et du sang remonta dans sa gorge pour ressortir par les commissures de ses lèvres. L'homme retira son glaive tout aussi vite qu'il l'avait planté et sa victime se retourna avec ses dernières forces. Elle s'agrippa à lui, le couvrant de son sang et lui adressa ses dernières paroles.

«Pourrais tu…ne…jamais…oublier…Néferménedj …»

«…»

« Je … t'ai …aimé…toi seul…urk»

Une nouvelle vague de sang remonta sa gorge, étouffant tout son. Elle rendit son dernier souffle à la suite. Son corps devint mou mais Chou ne le lâcha pas. Personne ne su si ce fut par égard pour une femme qui l'avait aimé où pas simple pitié. 

Par la suite le fermier, pantois, ne cessa de tenter de se faire pardonner. Il avait compris. Lui aussi, malgré son éloignement de la ville avait entendu, lors de ses rares sorties, que la Princesse Hyksos avait été cachée de tout danger. Et là, en entendant cette femme, il avait comprit où se trouvait la future reine d'Egypte. Elle avait dormi deux nuits dans sa cabane, avait mangé son misérable pain, l'avait aidé aux champs et avait voulu lui donner un nom. Aplatit à terre, demandant grâce à la Princesse sous les yeux de ses gardes du corps, il pleurait et répétait en boucle «pardon». Il criait qu'il était misérable de l'avoir traitée ainsi, qu'il méritait le châtiment des Dieux pour avoir osé aider cette femme pour de l'argent, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, que la Princesse avait été mille fois trop bonne avec lui… Il ne se tu que lorsqu'une main fraîche lui toucha le visage pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Là, Satis, accroupie lui souriait calmement.

«Tu ne mérite en rien la mort, fermier. La vie a déjà été bien cruelle avec toi jusque là… je ne peux ne serait-ce qu'oser penser que tu mérites la mort.»

«Mais…»

«Avant d'être Princesse, je ne suis qu'une femme qui ne se doutait pas du genre de misère dans laquelle toi et d'autre étiez. Te rencontrer m'a ouvert les yeux et malgré ta situation, tu nous a ouvert ta porte et tu as partagé ta pitance… Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est te remercier»

«Mais…»

«S'il y a une chose, maintenant, que je puisse faire pour toi, s'il te plaît, demande moi»

L'homme n'en revenait pas. D'un ton mal assuré et les yeux fuyant, il murmura alors… 

«S'il vous plaît, Princesse, donnez moi un nom»

La jeune femme sourit, elle voulait lui en donner un avant déjà. Il aurait pu tout demander, que l'on améliore sa condition, devenir riche; Mais non, il ne demandait qu'un nom.

«Nefer»

«Mais… je suis loin d'être beau comme ce nom le dit Princesse…»

«Ton âme est belle… elle le mérite»

Et le trio reparti dans la nuit. L'homme pleura ainsi et encore longtemps, on ne les voyait même plus à l'horizon. Un nom… il était vieillard mais, s'il était né sans nom, il savait que le jour où il allait mourir, on pourrait dire «Nefer est mort». 

Au loin, Yuya posa naïvement une question.

«Mais si elle t'aimait, pourquoi prendre le risque que tu la tue?»

«Idiote»

«Quoi!»

Chou ne rajouta rien mais ce fut Djéhouty qui poursuivit.

«Sa situation était bloquée… Si elle s'était enfuie, elle aurait été pourchassée et tuée. Si elle était revenue sans te tuer, elle aurait été punie de mort. Alors pour une femme aussi digne, mourir en faisant son travail était la seule voie.» 

Et sur ces mots, la Princesse regarda une dernière fois en arrière et baissa la tête. Son voyage commençait à prendre une teinte pourpre qui ne s'effacerait jamais. 

Dans une pièce sombre.

«Maître Debe! Un messager vient de nous rapporter la mort de Néferménedj!»

«Alors finalement, elle n'était bonne à rien…»

«Qu'allons nous faire Maître!»

«Envois les eux… ils leur infligerons beaucoup plus de dégâts.» 

«Très bien! Et en ce qui concerne votre plan?»

«Il sera bientôt appliqué…j'attend le bon moment»

**Film**

**Partie 7**

**Fin**

Sasuke s'était précipité dans la loge de la jeune Yuya, passant devant une Okuni en larme, désireux de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris. Mais il s'aperçu bien vite que le moment était fort mal choisi. 

«Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!»

Il se reçu savon, flacon de champoing et d'après champoing en passant par les éponges et tout ce qui tombait sous les mains de la blonde.

«SASUKE! On ne t'a donc jamais appris à frapper!»

«Je suis désolé!»

Dit il pour s'excuser. Comment aurait il pu deviner que la demoiselle allait sortir du bain? Ce n'était après tout qu'une possibilité statistique infime, même si l'on comptait le faite que l'on se trouvait dans sa loge et que ce n'était pas impossible. La mystérieuse logeuse revint le visiter alors qu'il tournait la tête pour laisser la jeune femme enfiler des vêtements. Il avait le rouge aux joues et ne savait plus où se mettre. Fort heureusement pour lui, Yukimura n'avait pas été témoin de cette humiliante scène. Il chuchota ces dernières pensées que la jeune femme eut le «bonheur» d'entendre.

«Je me demande bien pour qui elle est la plus humiliante, cette scène!»

Elle était enfin habillée. Le problème était que pour Sasuke qui en avait vu plus qu'il n'aurait osé lui avouer, les vêtements ne changeaient pas grand-chose. Yuya avait revêtu un mini short de rigueur avec cette chaleur mais collant de part et d'autre sa peau mouillée et un débardeur qui lui collait tout autant à la peau. Ainsi il n'était toujours pas à l'aise et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, si tenté est qu'il puisse le refaire un jour sans revoir ce qu'il avait aperçu avant de recevoir les divers objets. Il ne savait plus du tout qui était pour lui cette jeune femme plus séduisante que ne le disait leur roi des démons. 

«Que voulais tuà ce pointalors que ça ne fait pas un quart d'heure que tu es parti?»

«Je…»

Le jeune garçon s'appuyait d'un pied à l'autre. Il aurait aimé avoir son bilboquet sur lui à cet instant, ce jouet le calmait toujours, peu importait dans qu'elle situation il se trouvait.

«J'ai surpris une conversation qui aurait pu t'intéresser…»

Et petit à petit il lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. A la même vitesse les griefs que Yuya avait contre Sasuke s'évaporèrent pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. 

«La piste à suivre pour le moment serait alors de rechercher les raisons qu'ont eu les acteurs, enfin certain, d'accepter les rôles… Ok! On va tester directs les plus grands excepté Yukimura et Muramasa! Occupe toi de Sakuya et de Kyoshiro, moi, je prends Kyo!»

«Très bien…alors reste habillée comme ça et tu l'intéresseras beaucoup!»

Dit Sasuke avant de s'en aller à la recherche de ses deux cibles. Il croisa de nouveau Okuni, pleurant de ne plus apparaître dans le film. Yuya ne comprit pas la réflexion du jeune garçon mais s'en alla de suite à la recherche d'un Kyo qu'elle soupçonnait se trouver dans sa loge, pendu au frigo devant ses bouteilles de sake. Cela ne manqua d'ailleurs pas, quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrait nonchalamment la porte de sa loge une tasse de sake à la main et découvrait avec un sourire pervers la jeune fille essoufflée. 

«Tu es déjà essoufflée? Je ne t'ai encore rien fait…»

«IDIOT! Ne commence pas avec tes insinuations plus que douteuses!»

«Tu es venue frapper en connaissance de cause, Planche à Pain. Et dans une tenue adéquate» 

«Elle n'a rien de spéciale ma tenue!»

Répondit naïvement la jeune fille. Elle voulait ses réponses.

«Faut qu'on parle!»

Kyo dégagea l'entrée pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Laisser entrer dans sa propre loge une jeune femme aussi peu habillée ne lui déplaisait pas. De plus, c'était elle qui était venue, toute seule. 

«Non j'entrerais pas!»

«T'es chiante, parles tu veux quoi?»

«Non je ne peu pas en parler là non plus!»

«T'es saoulante, t'as qu'à rentrer!»

Il retourna à l'intérieur et laissa volontairement la porte ouverte ne lui offrant que la solution d'entrer si elle voulait ses informations. Ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Yuya referma la porte de la loge à contrecoeur, elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser ouverte au risque que quelqu'un entende leur conversation. Finalement, ce démon aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle le rejoignit, lui qui était assis sur son canapé et se ficha devant lui comme un piquet, un piquet avec quelques formes appétissantes en supplément.

«J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de jouer dans ce film!»

«Je sais que tu n'est pas une habituée, mais les acteurs doivent accepter des rôles s'ils veulent être payés»

Et voilà, il se payait encore sa tête. 

«Non, je sais qu'il y a une autre raison!»

Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, le démon souri. 

«Il t'en a fallu du temps pour venir me parler de ça…»

La jeune fille tiqua. «ça» était un bon début.

«Et «ça», que peux tu m'en dire?»

«Cherche toi-même!»

«Tu dois me le dire!»

D'un air malicieux, il posa LA question qui la fit taire.

«Tu feras quoi pour moi en échange?»

Yuya reste figée à cette question. Que pouvait elle bien lui offrir qu'il n'ait déjà? Elle demanda des précisions en bégayant.

«Que…que voudrais tu?»

«Hahaha quelques faveurs ne seraient pas de refus… y'en a pas une qui me plaît ici!»

«Bah moi non plus alors pourquoi me demander!»

La jeune fille était rouge de par la demande qui lui avait été faite. Elle avait néanmoins la curiosité de savoir sa prochaine réponse mais il ne lui donna pas ce plaisir, il éluda de lui donner des précisions sur le «pourquoi me demander».

«C'est oui ou c'est non, t'as pas à poser de questions!»

Il la toisait de son regard rouge déroutant en attendant qu'elle ne trouve sa réponse. 

«J'… je veux savoir! Tu me promet que si…alors te me le diras!»

«Tu as peur des mots. Oui je promet que si tu couches avec moi tu auras tes réponses»

Sur cette parole, il se leva alors faisant faire un bond à la jeune fille qui acceptait cette proposition avec réticence. Mais il y avait certainement un prix à payer pour la vérité. Il se contenta de passer à côté d'elle ce qui fit battre son cœur à une vitesse anormalement élevée. Arrivé à la porte, il la ferma à clé ce qui ajouta sa dose de pression à la pauvre Yuya. Elle ne l'avait qu'entendu fermer la porte car elle ne s'était pas retournée mais l'effet fut grand, voir même plus que si elle avait vu la scène. Mais elle sursauta quand une main plus rêche et plus épaisse que la sienne se posa sur son épaule droite. 

«Bah quoi…tu as peur?»

«Je…qui te dis que j'ai peur! C'est faut!»

«…»

Tout en baissant sa main pour aller explorer ce corps nouveau pour lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il était beaucoup plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Enfin, c'était avant de se retrouver brutalement jetée sur le lit. Une vague de peur la traversa mais lorsque Kyo se pencha sur elle pour commencer les festivités, elle se laissa faire. Elle détourna la tête et ne résista pas. Yuya se répétait à voix basse «Pour Nozomu nii chan», «pour Nozomu nii chan». Les mains de Kyo descendaient toujours plus bas, exploraient toujours plus profond et elle répétait sa phrase quand soudain elle le sentit s'arrêter et approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

«Tu ferais vraiment tout pour lui, n'est-ce pas?»

«Tout!»

«Il est mort il y a longtemps…»

«Mais il y a trop de secret! Je ne veux pas d'un souvenir erroné de mon frère!»

Elle haussa le ton sur la fin de la phrase. Une larme coula sur sa joue à l'évocation de son frère. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'un frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle sentit alors Kyo se relever et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il prit une cigarette, l'alluma et parla.

«Vas y, pose»

Elle fut étonnée. Ainsi il ne réclamait plus rien en échange? Elle resta allongée cependant et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son interrogatoire. 

«Es-tu l'une des trois personnes qui étaient associées à mon frère?»


	10. Vérité

**Auteur :** Voilà venu le temps de la partie 8! Accorderais-je le plaisir aux fans d'un certain couple de voir se réaliser leur rêve le plus cher? Le saurez-vous dans ce chapitre ou bien plus tard? Que de questions! Sans plus attendre, les réponses aux reviews!

**Talim-san**

Me voilà heureuse de savoir que tu as adoré la partie 7!! Oui, Kyo faisait bel et bien parti de la fine équipe! Mais ça, tu devais t'en douter je pense... Vraiment merci et bonne lecture!!

PS : 2 reviews pour le même chapitre! Non vraiment je suis touchée!! Ça me flatte! Oh un petit commentaire? Voyons... j'aimerais tout d'abord remercier les acteurs qui ont fait un travail formidable ainsi que toute l'équipe de cameramen et tout qu'on ne voit pas. Un remerciement spécial à ceux qui ont aimé le film...vraiment, tout ça c'est grâce à eux! XD Chibi pose l'oscar sur son meuble et l'astique toutes les 5 mn! Merci beaucoup

**Keikoku-sama**

Et revoilà la chasse aux fautes aïe aïe aïe que d'inattentions! Mais étant donné que mes chapitres sont maintenant « bêta-lecturés », j'espère bien que les fautes seront moins nombreuses!

L'épisode du « sans-nom » est vraiment quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu au programme! (et là je me demande « mais qu'est-ce qui était réellement prévu au programme? » - -') Et personnellement je l'aime beaucoup aussi! Mais je savais pas si ça allait passer, apparemment si, je suis contente!

Lol ce n'est rien... tu avais peut être un zeste raison, au delà du fait qu'il est chouette à manipuler, j'ai une certaine attirance pour ce personnage et je ne peux pas la qualifier!

Sinon mdr XD encore une confusion acteur/perso... j'ai veillé au grain cette fois, logiquement!

Merci pour ton review!! Bonne lecture!!

**Peckforever**

Tu sais, je me demande toujours à quoi vont ressembler tes reviews... et il n'empêche qu'à chaque fois je suis étonnée! XD ce qui est pratique...c'est que je n'ai même plus besoin de parler, tu le fais pour moi XD (la prochaine fois que le prof d'éco m'interroge, jt'appelle et jte laisse répondre!)

Preuve d'amour, preuve d'amour... tu imagines beaucoup! Enfin logique, je m'obstine à ne pas vouloir te révéler ce qu'il va se passer entre eux deux! XD (Chui sadique? Ouuueeeeee!!)

Après, comment j'ai osé couper ce moment Ô combien crucial pour toi? Parce que je suis cruelle et que ça me paraissait chouette couper là!! (mode torture de lecteurs enclenché!) Donc comme je dois réfléchir à un plan de survie... je vais peut être plutôt faire ceci :

Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, j'arrête d'écrire et tu ne sauras JAMAIS la fin!!

je veux bien même donner ma place pour la torture, si tu m'oublies c'est vraiment pas un problème! Je t'assure!

Pauvre Yukimura... Et pauvre de moi!! As ton avis, je devrais craindre les 300 plaies d'Égypte ou pas? Non je te demande parce que je ne suis pas prête à te révéler si oui ou non tu auras à me les balancer sur le coin du nez! XD

**Nadeishiko**

Moi qui avais peur que deux parties, ce soit un peu dur à développer en parallèle, il semble que ça se passe plutôt bien! Ah, tu veux des réponses...mais je sais pas s'il y en a là... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton review!! Il me fait très plaisir!! Bonne lecture!!

**Nyozeka**

Oui...le plus misérable possible pour les besoins du scénario... pauvre petit!

Oui, me suis encore trompée...qu'elle auteur misérable je fais! XD Et pourquoi j'ai coupé là? Parce que je suis méchante Niark niark niark! Merci beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!!

**Kisa**

Kyaaaaa suis trop contente Yuya a les yeux qui brillent! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

**Miss Gaspy**

Ma bêta lectrice préférée (et la seule en même temps ) Tu sais que je stress beaucoup moins quand tu ne me fais pas mariner!! (Pour une fois, mon clavier n'a pas été la victime désastreuse de ma crise de nerf!)

Pour la maison qui prend l'eau...pourquoi ne pas imaginer un méchant nuage noir égarer par là?! XD (Tentative désespérée de rattraper l'erreur!)

C'est la joie! Moi aussi je préfère les points positifs!! (Néferménedj ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'user les doigts à taper ce nom... je fais copier/coller XD) Mdr t'es excellente! Si on te fourni des morts, t'es contente!

Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Et bonne lecture (enfin quoi que c'est déjà fait )

**Chibi Ayashi**

« Surprise agréable », Chibi vogue sur son petit nuage la suite, c'est de suite!! Merci beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Un remerciement spécial à Gaspy, ma super bêta lectrice!**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs! **

**Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef(Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 8**

Vérité

La Palais était fort calme en cette matinée ensoleillée qui, pour tout début de journée qu'il était, ne voyait naviguer que peu de serviteurs et autres gardes. Pour tout dire, le Palais n'avait pas été aussi calme depuis le décès prématuré de la Reine. Souvenir frais et douloureux toujours présent dans les esprits. Une ambiance pesante, inquiétante et stressante régnait en ces lieux où la sécurité avait été renforcée.

Tout du moins, tel fut en cet instant, près de la fontaine de la petite cours intérieure, le sentiment de Néfer.

Ce dernier n'avait cessé de naviguer, ces derniers temps, à la recherche du traître qui se cachait sournoisement dans leurs murs. Sachant pertinemment que, bien qu'il en fusse désolé, Hény était bien obligé de le soupçonner également. Cependant lui n'était pas l'un de ces peureux, assez brave pour déshonorer leur maître mais trop lâche pour assumer leurs erreurs. Lui serait courageux et fidèle, il aiderait son ami et Seigneur de toujours à terminer sa mission en toute quiétude et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de dénicher ce serpent vicieux qui se nichait dans les recoins sombres du Palais, se gaussant de sa future victoire. Non, en se délectant d'une victoire dont il n'aurait jamais la gloire. Si Néfer pouvait l'arrêter, alors il s'en ferait un devoir.

Mais pour le moment, une toute autre tâche avait été assignée au jeune guerrier désireux de défendre son Dieu. Oui, aujourd'hui, il devait tenir sa promesse. Une promesse vieille de plusieurs années, mais quel que soit son âge, une promesse ne devait être déshonorée. Aujourd'hui, il devait montrer à Néheteni, une lointaine cousine de Chou et de Hény dont on fêtait les dix ans, comment on faisait pour dompter un cheval.

Tout s'était déroulé ainsi.

_Il y avait de cela quatre ans, tandis que la jeune fille n'avait encore que six ans et qu'elle était la petite favorite de tous car de loin la plus jeune, une discussion banale dont on ne mesurait pas les conséquences débuta. _

_Elle était toute mignonne, haute comme trois pommes et possédait une chevelure noire, d'un noir si profond que les femmes en discutaient pendant de longues minutes, de quoi faire ressurgir la fierté de sa défunte mère. Comme toute enfant avant de voir arriver sa première lune (1), elle portait une petite tresse, tresse qui disparaîtrait ce jour qui pour elle ne viendrait que dans longtemps. _

_« Papa ! Papa ! »_

_La petite tirait sur la tunique de son « père ». En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas fait mais elle savait l'interdiction levée lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, avec pour seule compagnie des gens de confiance. En réalité, « papa » n'était personne d'autre que le pharaon. La pauvre petite, orpheline tout autant que son grand frère, du fait de son âge avait trouvé un substituant dans son oncle qui avait accueillit cela le sourire aux lèvres, n'aillant aucune fille. Ainsi la laissait-il l'appeler « Papa » à son aise. _

_« Veut un cheval ! »_

_Le Dieu des lieux sourit. Comme tout enfant semblait-il, la petite avait des passes plutôt ci ou plutôt ça…Hény avait eu sa grande époque des cerf volant et Chou une préférence pour un glaive qu'il ne posséda que cinq ans plus tard. Cette semaine, Néheteni voulait un cheval. En réalité, la dernière prestation cavalière de Chou l'avait tellement impressionnée qu'elle voulait faire comme son « grand frère ». _

_« Tu es trop jeune »_

_« Mais je veu__x__ faire pareil ! »_

_« Lorsque tu auras dix ans, tu auras un cheval qui ne sera qu'à toi. En attendant, patiente. »_

_Malgré le temps qu'il lui faudrait patienter, la jeune demoiselle fut heureuse, surtout quand Néfer se pencha vers elle en lui disant :_

_« Et moi je t'aiderais à le dompter et à le monter ! »_

_« Comme Chou sur Victoire ?! »_

_« Oui, promis »_

_Il avait dit ceci sur un coup de tête, pensant qu'elle oublierait bien vite. Belle erreur avait il commis en pensant cela. Et c'était ainsi que quatre ans plus tard, le jour même de son anniversaire, Néheteni était venue à Néfer, ce souvenir en tête._

« Néfer !! »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Non loin, une petite demoiselle qui avait bien poussé depuis ses six ans courrait vers lui en lui faisant de grands signes. D'ordinaire, cette petite princesse était plutôt timide, mais elle attendait ce moment avec tant d'impatience qu'elle en oublia toute retenue. Son frère, Kary, se tenait non loin derrière, peu intéressé par cette agitation matinale.

La petite fille avait toujours sa tresse dans les cheveux, preuve irréfutable que la demoiselle n'était pas encore une Dame. Cependant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné son « papa » rituel vis-à-vis du Pharaon. Secrètement pourtant, il demeurait son père dans son cœur.

« Néfer ! Je suis si heureuse que tu n'aies pas oublié !! »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? »

« Tu es génial !! Pharaon m'a dit que mon cheval m'attendait !! »

« Oui…je l'ai vu en venant »

« Je veux le voir !! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Néheteni devança ses deux accompagnateurs. Ce rêve qu'elle caressait depuis toujours de monter à cheval comme Chou la tiraillait toujours, indicible sentiment d'envie sans barrière ni frontière.

Kary rejoignit donc Néfer. Il s'agissait d'un homme tout à fait atypique qui n'avait de spécial que son caractère nonchalant et son amour inconditionnel pour les scarabées. Ce tout lui donnant un charme qui plaisait tout autant que la beauté pure et simple. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il vouait une admiration sans bornes pour sa petite sœur. Si Néfer et Chou, eux seuls, n'avait été témoins d'une scène pour le moins « touchante » de sauvetage, nul n'aurait su alors l'amour fraternel d'ordinaire absent qui liait les deux orphelins. Mais il était bien là et avait conduit Kary, sous des airs absent et de je-m'en-foutiste probant à veiller l'une des clôtures qui parquaient le cadeau à sabots.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent à la vue d'une jeune pouliche entièrement noire, respectant l'admiration que l'heureuse propriétaire vouait à Victoire. Après trois tours à pas de course de la clôture, excitant un peu le cheval, la jeune demoiselle s'arrêta net et annonça :

« Elle s'appellera Triomphe ! »

…

Cette nuit là, le sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos pour la Princesse, à tel point que, abandonnant sa couche de fortune et de sable à l'abri d'un rocher, elle se faufila quelques pas plus loin aux abords d'un petit point d'eau.

La veille, les trois compères de voyage eurent l'agréable surprise de tomber sur un oasis perdu au milieu de l'étendue de sable. Ces points, rares, appréciés et si souvent perdus étaient une aubaine de part leur position cachée et de leur réserve en eau. La Princesse eut aussitôt fait le vide aux alentours afin de s'y baigner avec allégresse. Un bon bain, elle ne demandait que cela.

Mais le sommeil lui remontrait en rêve l'extermination de la femme assassin envoyée à sa suite et le désarroi de Néfer, le vieil homme qui n'avait rien. Ainsi, peu importa le nombre de fois où, exténuée, elle chercha à trouver le chemin vers un sommeil salutaire et reposant, ces images s'imposèrent à son esprit comme un prédateur traquant sa proie, se jouant de ses faiblesses.

Assise au bord de l'eau calme, fraîche et sombre, elle repensait donc à ce qui, deux jours plus tôt, avait failli être sa fin. Cet homme, Néfer, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Qu'il l'ait trahie l'avait beaucoup peinée mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revoir en train de pleurer, de demander pardon…

La femme, elle, l'avait plutôt intriguée. Quel pouvait être son passé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mener sur un tel chemin meurtrier ? Tant de questions qui n'auront certainement jamais de réponses…

Et Chou, dans cette histoire ? Qu'avait-il pensé du fait de sacrifier une femme amoureuse de lui pour une petite Princesse qu'il n'aimait pas ? N'y pensait-il pas ou suivait-il son devoir ? Était-il si insensible qu'il ne ressentait rien? La tuerait-il elle aussi, si on lui en donnait l'ordre?

Perdue dans les tortueuses pensées de son esprit, la jeune fille n'entendit pas le dit insensible arriver.

« Hey, va dormir »

Surprise, Satis se leva, glissa et se retrouva à l'eau. Au bord de ce petit point d'eau, le sol était glissant. Ses pieds nus n'avaient demandé alors qu'à glisser devant la précipitation du bon qui l'avait fait se relever. Son protecteur n'en leva que son sourcil droit. Il n'eut aucun geste préventif vain mais visant à la retenir et aucun autre signe d'inquiétude. Sans quitter sa place, il reprit.

« Tu comptes jouer longtemps? »

Une seconde passa. Elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Être honteuse pour avoir été une princesse trempée de la tête aux pieds? Être coléreuse de se faire sermonner tandis que la faute lui revenait à lui, lui qui l'avait surprise?

« Non mais j'y crois pas... »

Commença t-elle tout en sortant de l'eau froide.

« ... parce que tu m'as surprise je glisse et maintenant c'est ma faute si je suis tombée! Tu ne manques pas de culot! »

« ... »

« Et maintenant Monsieur le Prince ne dit plus rien?! »

« ... »

« Mais quoi?! Dis quelque chose! »

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine... pense un peu à ce que tu fais »

_Mais que veut-il à la fin? C'est ma faute maintenant! A quoi je devrais penser? _A peine arrivait-elle vers lui que Chou l'attrapa par le bras droit et la plaça derrière lui, glaive en position de défense.

« Bouge pas »

Dans les quelques buissons de cet oasis, une ombre bougea, puis deux. Chou mit tous ses sens en éveil. Des assassins. Visiblement, le niveau était monté. Ces deux là savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils devaient déjà être sur leurs traces depuis un petit moment déjà...

« Une journée avant notre arrivée chez « Néfer » exactement »

Satis se retourna tandis que Chou prêtait l'oreille sans pour autant quitter leurs adversaires des yeux. Djéhouty se trouvait là, tranquillement adossé à un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le grand général continua sur sa lancée.

« Je suppose même que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à nous suivre depuis un moment. Bien sûr, si jamais l'assassin précédent échouait, il ne faudrait pas nous perdre de vue... Ainsi vous devez être une quantité à nous suivre. Recevant les ordres au fur et à mesure que vous mourez. »

Les hommes ne prononcèrent pas un mot, acquiesçant silencieusement. L_'_un avait deux glaives. Un ambidextre. Ces hommes là étaient forts, cumulant les points forts et diminuant leurs ouvertures durant les combats. Celui là avait l'air particulièrement habile et réfléchit. Il ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas. De plus, on pouvait observer qu'il gardait un oeil sur tout ce qui respirait, de près ou de loin. Djéhouty devinait beaucoup rien qu'en le regardant. Il devait économiser les gestes inutiles et devait faire de même pendant un combat. Ainsi, il ne fallait pas compter avec un combat bâclé où l'adversaire faisait n'importe quoi. Celui là, il savait se battre et était très observateur.

Le second possédait un grand bâton; un simple bâton de bois. Il était placé juste en retrait du premier, assurant certainement les arrières. Ils étaient préparés. Et si le premier gardait constamment un oeil sur Chou et Djéhouty, le second n'avait d'intérêt que pour Satis.

Le général s'avança vers Satis et d'une voix rassurante lui lança.

« Reste derrière moi »

La jeune fille acquiesça sans discuter. Elle avait oublié sa colère et oublié qu'elle était trempée. Désormais, elle ne voyait que ces deux individus qui n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose, la tuer.

Ce fut le premier, d'une voix calme et étonnement posée qui commença.

« Nous voulons seulement cette gamine »

Chou n'étant pas disposé à discuter, quand bien même c'était lui à qui s'adressait l'agresseur, Djéhouty prit la relève.

« Nous ne sommes pas disposés à vous la laisser »

« Pourquoi perdez vous votre temps avec cette gamine? Elle? Une future reine? Elle n'est même pas capable de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes! »

Satis accusa le coup. Quand n'avait-elle pas réfléchi?

« La demoiselle est jeune, elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais elle fera une reine excellente »

« Vous croyez? Si nous l'avions voulu, elle serait déjà en train de prendre le thé avec les Dieux. »

Que voulait-il dire? Il aurait déjà pu la tuer. Quand? Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ils étaient là, tout près... et elle seule près de l'eau. Elle s'était absentée. Elle avait quitté la sûreté de ses protecteurs pour s'isoler un peu... elle aurait pu mourir à cause de son inadvertance. Était-ce cela que Chou, un peu avant, avait voulu lui dire? Elle se sentait bête et honteuse... Cet homme avait raison, comment pouvait elle se prétendre future reine en se conduisant ainsi? Elle baissa la tête et ne la releva que lorsque...

« Vous avez votre mission, nous avons la nôtre, battez vous! »

La voix de Chou avait résonné et avait précédé le silence.

« Le grand Prince nous dit de la fermer, apparemment. Mais pourquoi celui qui n'aime que le combat et la liberté se coltine donc une gamine? »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que cette imbécile t'apportera donc? Tu ne peux la mettre dans ta couche, à quoi te sert-elle donc?! »

« C'est une planche à pain, une gamine et une idiote. Mais elle a une chose que vous n'avez pas »

« Quoi? »

« Elle, au moins, elle est marrante! »

Sous les acclamations quelque peu enfantines d'un Djéhouty qui criait en applaudissant « Aaah Chou! Toi et l'art des arguments bidons! », Chou se lança face à ses adversaires. Eux firent de même. Le général, voyant que Chou avait assez à faire avec son ambidextre prit en charge le deuxième, ayant deviné ses capacités loin de l'inquiéter.

D'un côté, les glaives s'entrechoquaient à des vitesses folles, cherchant toujours la faille de l'adversaire, tâtant toujours la défense de l'autre et s'entêtant à vouloir la mort de l'autre. Comme l'avait saisi Djéhouty, l'adversaire du Prince était à la hauteur d'un véritable assassin, maîtrisant parfaitement son art. Il était en effet capable d'amuser le Prince. Ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres semblait prendre un plaisir fou dans cette joute mortelle.

D'un autre côté se trouvaient le général et l'homme au bâton. Ce dernier, moins doué dans son art que son collègue peinait à rendre coup pour coup à son adversaire. Déjà raccourcis d'une dizaine de centimètres, son arme perdait sa consistance peu à peu, face au glaive maîtrisé de Djéhouty.

Satis regardait. La honte, elle l'éprouvait toujours. Même si à cet instant, la Princesse se fit une promesse intérieure. Plus jamais elle ne se mettrait dans une situation qui pourrait tourner à son désavantage. La leçon du jour avait été lourde de sens. La réflexion ou la vie.

Un troisième facteur tenta, sur ces bonnes pensées, d'atteindre la vie, oubliant la réflexion. Derrière la jeune fille, un homme rigola en se jetant sur elle et tout se passa très vite. On entendit un cri fendre l'air, un bruit inconnu et un son sourd, très rauque.

Satis était retournée et à terre. Elle avait vu un troisième homme fondre sur elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Mais ce dernier avait apparemment marché dans un piège. Chou, ne sachant ce qu'il se passait derrière tenta de terminer son combat le plus vite possible. Il eut beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs et n'en vint à bout qu'après deux minutes de lut**t**e à une arme contre deux. Avec un seul glaive, il avait été désavantagé par rapport à son adversaire bien que, dans les faits, sa propre dextérité ne soit pas comparable à ce défunt ambidextre.

Djéhouty lui avait cessé de s'amuser et avait expédié son combat tout en douceur ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'agitation. Évidemment, tout le monde comprit. Le piège était de lui. Entre le moment où Satis était tombée à l'eau, ce qui avait du le réveiller et le moment où ces assassins avaient attaqué, il avait pu prévoir le coup. En effet, prévoir de laisser Satis derrière était une bien belle idée en soi, mais il ignorait, à ce moment, s'il n'y avait pas un troisième ennemi qui en profiterait pour attaquer leur point faible : la jeune fille.

Un homme, somme toute très moche et à l'air un peu simplet se trouvait devant la jeune fille. Il se débattait comme il le pouvait, ne regardant que Satis. Il semblait ne penser à rien d'autre et ne vouloir rien d'autre que la tuer. Comme ci ses sentiments humains avaient été remplacés par les plus bas instinct de prédateur. Bien sûr, la demoiselle n'avait rien à craindre. Le piège, sorte de piège à loup, lui enserrait trop profondément la jambe pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'avancer d'un mètre.

Chou resta à sa place, impassible devant ce spectacle misérable. L'homme criait, se débattait, tendait les bras vers sa proie sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Il ne semblait ni avoir mal, ni avoir conscience de la situation de son groupe. Le silence régnait, on entendait que lui.

Le général, après s'être assuré de la mort de son adversaire se rendit près de Satis qu'il aida à se relever. Cette dernière, qui souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre l' « animal » et elle rejoignit de suite le périmètre de Chou. Elle n'irait plus jamais dans un endroit au hasard de ses envies mais toujours dans un périmètre sûr. A l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait que celui du Prince. Ce dernier la regarda d'ailleurs s'approcher du coin de l'œil sans broncher.

Le général s'approcha à la limite des mains tendues de l'homme qui voyait s'éloigner sa proie. Il le regarda et lui parla.

« Vous avez perdu, me comprends tu ? »

Mais l'homme ne faisait que crier. Il était impossible de savoir s'il comprenait et pourtant, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Autrement comment aurait il compris le plan mis en place par ses coéquipiers ? Comment aurait-il su à quel moment il était opportun d'attaquer. Il devait comprendre, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Il devait alors savoir, même instinctivement que sa fin était proche. S'ils le laissaient là, il ne pourrait que mourir. Et même s'il ne succombait pas à l'hémorragie de sa jambe, alors il mourait de faim attaché à ce piège. Djéhouty dégaina son glaive. Il le positionna au dessus de la nuque de l'homme qui, nerveux, s'agitait encore plus et, d'un coup sec, le planta dans son cou. Il y eut un craquement, les os s'étaient brisés mais la mort fut nette et le sang se répandit à ses pieds sans aucune retenue.

Satis avait détourné les yeux de la scène qui se préparait alors. Mais la voix dure et rauque de Chou la rappela à l'ordre.

« Pour qui crois tu que Djéhouty fasse ça ? Regarde. Il tue pour te protéger. »

Satis obéit. Elle ne pouvait faire que cela, d'autant plus que le Prince avait raison et elle le savait. Elle observa alors toute la scène, se retenant de détourner son regard peu habitué à ces scènes de meurtre et de sang. Sa vie n'allait jamais plus être la même.

Comment vivre sereinement en sachant que tant allaient mourir pour sa seule vie ?

…

La Palais était toujours si calme et si vide que le matin. Peut être l'absence du Prince Chou se ressentait-elle plus que les gens ne voulaient bien le dire. Certes, la vie au Palais n'allait pas s'arrêter car un homme n'était plus là, de surcroît si c'était un homme qui ne faisait jamais rien. Cependant, sa présence motivait, rassurait… et alimentait les ragots. De quoi parleraient les esclaves entre elles si le Prince Chou ne les abreuvait plus de ses frasques et aberrations princières ? De quoi parleraient et se vanteraient les soldats si le plus fort du Palais était absent ? Que pourraient dire les femmes de la ville si elles ne pouvaient plus crier haut et fort « Avec le Prince Chou avec nous, nous vaincrons tout ! » ?

Certes il ne faisait rien, mais il était là. Et quand il était absent, il fallait écouter d'autres ragots, se vanter des mérites de quelqu'un d'autre et crier haut et fort autre chose. Quand la star n'était pas là, il fallait lui trouver un remplaçant.

Ainsi les esclaves parlaient elles de tous les autres faits qu'elles oubliaient d'habitude. Leurs maîtres trop brutaux, entreprenants et sadiques. Les conversations étaient alimentées de « vous avez vu ça…il a agit comme ça » et autre « Je ne pensais pas cela possible de sa part… ». Les soldats qui cherchaient qui copier, à qui emprunter de nouvelles techniques de combats s'entraînaient sombrement et les femmes de la ville surveillaient davantage leurs rejetons, faute de pouvoir dire « on ne craint rien ».

Et pourtant, un nom revenait souvent dans les conversations de chacun. Debe.

Ce dernier, sorti de l'ombre des Princes, tous deux étant occupés, profitait de la situation à son avantage. Mais le charisme lui manquait encore et, malgré tous ses efforts, on ne parlait pas de lui comme des Princes et cela se ressentait dans l'ambiance du Palais.

Debe avait encore trop de concurrence. La reine avait été un obstacle longtemps subi et enfin terrassé, maintenant, d'autres se dressaient devant lui et il devait s'en débarrasser. Mais ces obstacles là n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et il le savait. Aussi allait-il prendre son temps et utiliser d'autres moyens.

Il retrouva le pharaon Aba Adjib à son bureau, dans une pièce d'étude. Concentré sur ses papyrus, il était sous la protection d'un molosse Nubien possédant un cou épais comme celui d'un taureau. Comme énoncé dès le début, la famille de pharaon ne devait plus avoir confiance qu'en eux même.

Dans les couloirs, il avait rencontré une charmante esclave alors que lui-même transportait un plateau avec deux sorbets. Comme il l'avait pensé, elle avait tout de suite voulu le lui prendre et le transporter à sa place. Un grand seigneur tel que lui ne devait pas porter de telles choses. En réalité, ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que Debe, l'ami du pharaon, tournait dans ce couloir spécialement dans l'attente que quelqu'un passe. N'importe quel esclave lui aurait prit le plateau des mains afin de se charger de la corvée. Le voir lui porter le plateau n'était pas crédible.

Ainsi était il suivi dans la pièce du roi par cette jeune esclave. Il avait tout prévu, son plan marcherait.

« Puisses tu régner mille ans mon pharaon »

Debe salua son ami de combat, son frère d'arme qui fit de même de son côté.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, Debe. Avec toute cette histoire de traître, je ne sais plus en qui avoir confiance et même si l'on me dit de me méfier même de mon ami, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Tu as mon entière confiance. »

« Et je n'oserais imaginer trahir mon Dieu !! »

Pour appuyer son discours il s'agenouilla en signe de soumission.

« Voyons relèves toi mon ami ! »

Debe obéit. Puis en vint à la raison de sa visite.

« Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu, je me suis dis que déguster un sorbet serait un bon moyen de te détendre. »

« Et tu as eu bien raison ! Entre Chou qui est on se sait où à protéger la Princesse, Hény qui est à la recherche du traître et moi qui dois régler les détails du traité avec les Hyksos, je ne sais quand me reposer ! »

L'esclave déposa les sorbets sur la table et s'éloigna, restant tout de même dans la pièce. Elle se disposa à côté de la porte tandis que le molosse se tenait derrière le pharaon. Debe lui prit place en face du pharaon. Il prit soin de servir le pharaon, lui assignant la coupe de droite alors que lui prenait celle de gauche. Tous deux commencèrent la dégustation tout en parlant.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale. Soudain, le silence se fit à l'entente d'une toux étouffée. Le pharaon se tenait la gorge de ses deux mains et semblait avoir grand mal. L'esclave se rapprocha et le gardien également. Le pharaon allait forcément leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas car ce dernier s'effondra d'un seul coup. Sa tête heurta le reste de sorbet et le renversa tandis que ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps. Les personnes présentes se figèrent. Ils avaient compris, ils étaient esclaves, mais pas bête**s**. Ils comprirent d'autant plus lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Debe, l'ami du pharaon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et regardait le cadavre froidement, l'air fier.

La demoiselle recula, les yeux écarquillés, mit ses mains devant sa bouche et seuls quelques petits sons aigus en sortirent. Elle n'en revenait pas. Le molosse lui se mit en position d'attaque. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

L'assassin se leva tranquillement et dégaina son glaive. Son adversaire avait certes comme avantage sa taille mais de tous les ennemis pareils à celui là que Debe avait rencontré, aucun n'avait survécu.

Le Nubien se lança sur lui de toute sa force. Debe esquiva. Il avait l'avantage. Il était rapide et moins lourd, plus réactif. Le temps que le garde comprenne, il avait déjà une entaille, non mortelle, dans le dos, entre les omoplates. Sorte de coup de semonce censé signaler « bats toi, mais tu es déjà mort ».

Et il combattit. Il ne pouvait faire que cela ou serait exécuté pour n'avoir pas arrêté l'assassin du pharaon. Il allait mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne parvint à toucher son adversaire que dans un dernier essai, juste avant que la lame adverse ne transperce son cou, partie fragile et bien plus facile à percer que le reste de son corps, recouvert de muscles. Debe fut coupé à la joue. Beaucoup de sang, mais rien d'alarmant. Il vit en se retournant la femme prendre ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop tard et il fondit sur elle en un temps record. Il lui trancha d'abord un bras, afin qu'elle crie, qu'elle crie fort, si possible et transperça son cœur. Elle s'effondra sans avoir pu se défendre.

Rapidement alors, il se replaça dans la pièce et sorti de sous son pagne un tissu blanc. Ce tissu blanc contenait un poignard qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sans hésitation, il se le planta près de l'estomac. Il savait où planter, il savait où ça saignait et où c'était dangereux. Ainsi la plaie saigna abondamment, faisant penser qu'il était à l'article de la mort. Mais il s'en remettrait.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, esclaves, soldats et autres conseillés se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Se faisant, ils découvrirent l'horreur qui avait été commise. Ils avaient croisé le corps sans vie de l'esclave peu avant et s'attendait à tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Ils découvrirent pire. Le gardien couché, mort, Debe, agonisant et le pharaon, sans vie. Leur attention ne se focalisa que sur le souverain. Contrairement à tous les autres, il semblait avoir été empoisonné.

Lorsque Hény arriva, il saisit la gravité de la situation.

**Film**

**Partie 8**

**Fin**

«Es-tu l'une des trois personnes qui étaient associées à mon frère?»

La question était brute. Pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins, chose que de toute manière Kyo n'aimait pas. D'ailleurs il n'eut l'air ni surpris, ni scandalisé par la question. Quoi que d'après analyse du personnage par la jeune fille, le scandaliser serait revenu à déclencher sois même une guerre avec des lapins de l'espace. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas la peine de rêver sur la faisabilité de ce projet.

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le démon fumait et regardait droit devant lui. Yuya, qui le regardait depuis le lit ne su**t** s'il allait répondre ou éluder la question. Sur son visage, rien ne transparaissait.

« Oui »

Il avait répondu. Yuya avait une piste. Même si inconsciemment, elle s'attendait à cette réponse, l'entendre de vive voix la rendit muette. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Kyo ne la dérangea pas une seule fois qu'elle poursuivit.

« Sais-tu comment mon frère est mort? »

Bien sûr, ne serait-ce que se remémorer son frère et surtout sa mort, mettait les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille. Sa voix, légèrement tremblotante avait posé l'autre question à peu près sur le même ton que la précédente, mais les tremblements de la voix se sentaient bien. Même beaucoup trop à son goût.

« Oui »

Et Kyo, lui, ne se contentait que de simples réponses, concises et qui par leurs simple prononciation voulaient tout dire. Au moins sa façon de s'exprimer épargnait-elle à Yuya les fioritures de beaucoup d'autres gens. Elle préférait cette précision brève et honnête aux réponses longues, non digestes et fausses de tous les autres. Tous ceux qui savaient et qui, continuant leurs petites vies paisibles lui disaient que son frère s'était suicidé, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie et qu'elle continue. Et si en passant elle pouvait changer d'orientation professionnelle alors là, ils étaient tous heureux.

« Comment est-il mort? »

Sa voix la lâchait presque. Elle s'enfuyait seule et Yuya ne pouvait la retenir. Elle avait à peine fini sa question qu'une vague larmoyante envahissait ses yeux. Vague qu'elle retint de justesse en attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Il a été tué »

Les paroles de Kyo, bien qu'appréciées pour leur honnêteté faisaient mal, très mal. Cette fois, Yuya ne pu rien retenir. Entendre dire, des années plus tard que son frère était bel et bien mort tué, c'était un vrai choc.

« Par... par...qui...? »

« ... »

Yuya attendit la réponse, mais elle ne vint pas.

...

Sakuya pleurait. A genou, par terre, les mains sur son visage trempé, elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses cheveux collaient à ses joues rougies, irritées par les larmes salées. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas pleuré ainsi. La réponse était évidente. Depuis la mort de Nozomu. Son meilleur ami avait été tout pour elle. Elle qui n'était pas grand chose avant, il lui avait fait rencontrer Kyo et Kyoshiro et tout avait changé. Tout était grâce à lui, ce groupe, c'était lui qui en était le fondateur. Ses gémissements et le bruit qu'elle faisait en pleurant tordait le coeur de Sasuke.

Il était assez impassible d'ordinaire mais comment pouvait il rester de marbre face à cette vue. Il était humain et la voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Surtout qu'il connaissait cette femme dont personne ne pouvait égaler la douceur. Et ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, c'était sa question. « Sais tu comment est mort Nozomu Shiina? ».

Finalement, elle n'avait rien répondu et s'était effondrée en pleures. Au bout de dix minutes, elle raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Nozomu était le fondateur du quatuor dont tu as certainement entendu parler. Au départ, ils n'étaient que trois, un trio époustouflant. Moi, je ne connaissais personne. Et un jour, j'ai rencontré Nozomu. Nous sommes devenu de très bons amis, meilleurs amis par la suite et avec l'accord du reste du groupe, j'ai été intégrée. On était doués. Mais... un jour... »

« On l'a retrouvé, chez Sakuya, une balle dans la crâne »

Une voix d'homme venait de finir la phrase de Sakuya. Kyoshiro se tenait à quelques pas, le visage grave. Il continua à la place de son amie.

« Tout accusait Sakuya, alors qu'en réalité, à ce moment elle était avec moi. Mais pour les enquêteurs, ce n'était pas un alibi valable. En apprenant où le corps avait été retrouvé et en devinant qu'elle serait forcément accusée, j'aurais pu lui fournir un alibi, comme j'étais son petit ami »

Sasuke écoutait sans en perdre une miette. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En fond sonore, Sakuya pleurait, mais moins fort.

« On gênait, tu vois. Si le fondateur était assassiné, ça nous fragilisait. Comme de fait, on s'est séparé. Et si Sakuya n'est pas derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est, c'est que les grands pontes du métier ont profité de l'occasion pour nous écarter du circuit. »

Cette histoire semblait presque tirée d'un film du genre de celui qu'ils étaient en train de tourner.

« On nous a proposé de nous séparer. De faire des carrières solo moins compromettantes pour eux. En échange de quoi ils se débrouillaient pour blanchir Sakuya. Sakuya est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus et je n'ai pas pu refuser et Kyo a suivi. »

Sasuke comprit alors. Personne, même ses anciens partenaires ne savaient qui avait assassiné Nozomu. Le meurtrier marchait toujours en toute liberté.

« Alors...Kyoshiro...c'est pour cette raison que Yuya n'a pas sa place dans métier? »

« Oui, il ne faut pas se rappeler Nozomu »

« ... »

« Le meurtrier est certainement... un grand du milieu »


	11. L'ultime recourt

**Auteur :** Et me revoilààààà!! Encore en retard? Ben oui! Quelle question!! Ça ira plus vite après le 11 juin!! En tout cas, (pour me faire pardonner? NON) ben j'offre une petite surprise aux fans d'un certain couple... ;) Je vous laisse découvrir!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Talim-san :** Trop suspens? Et ce n'est en rien terminé! Kyaha! XD Je suis très contente que la fic plaise autant qu'à ses débuts! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi!!

**Miss Gaspy :** Lol t'as déjà lu mais avoue que ça te plais ;) mdr XD ya plus d'avantages pour moi aussi! Mdr merci à toi pour la review même si je suis désolée que tu ne puisses plus faire de longs romans comme je les aime tant! Bonne re-lecture!

**Peckforever :** Moi être perdue! Par où commencer? Oo ( pensées : et surtout dois-je prendre ma petite Peckforever adorée comme une folle ou un alien?) XD Et en même temps j'ai peur de « Mamanosorus »... si je vais au tribunal (pensées : alors que je suis innocente) je reviendrais jamais vivante pour la suite! TT Mais tu sais deux pieds en moins ça joue beaucoup sur le moral de l'auteur... je risquerait de faire mourir Chou à la fin et de faire assassiner Kyo! Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas ça... Enfin je me marre toujours autant en lisant tes reviews! C'est un pur instant de bonheur et de peur!! XD Merci beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!! (pensées : et t'évanouis pas...le tribunal ça me retarde hehe)

**Nyozeka : **3 plombes...tout de suite XD Le prochain va arriver encore moins vite, dis pas ça! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Kisa :** Merci beaucoup à toi!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le reste de l'histoire!! Bonen lecture!

**Nadeishiko : **je ne répondrais point à ta question sur la réunion des acteurs vu que, le hasard aidant, la réponse se trouve plus bas! Vraiment merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** LOL XD ah non là c'est plus « vous » mais « tu »! Il n'y a que pour Carnet de voyage pour laquelle nous sommes deux! Hehe mais ce que tu dis là me touche beaucoup!! Si je te répondais, il n'y aurait plus aucune surprise! Alors je ne dirais que... « Sore wa himitsu desu ». Voici la suite tant attendue!! Bonne lecture et encore merci à toi!

**Tsume :** Pour être honnête, j'étais septique aussi quand au fait de les mettre dans la peau d'Egyptiens... mais il faut croire que l'idée plaît et j'en suis vraiment heureuse!! Après, je ne peux révéler les pourquoi des comment le reste se déroulera! Je peux juste dire « direction la suite ci-dessous ». Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs! **

**Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef (Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 9**

L'ultime recourt

Dans la froideur de la nuit, sous un ciel étoilé scintillant de mille feu**x**, une ombre sursauta. La nuit avait maintenant pris place depuis trois ou quatre heures, accompagnée de la fraîcheur nocturne du désert et les garçons dormaient paisiblement dans le silence procuré par l'endroit.

Ses tempes en sueurs et les yeux exorbités par la peur, Satis se remit lentement du cauchemar qui venait d'être le sien. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux collée à son front de sa main sèche et glacée, elle promena alors doucement son regard sur les corps alentours.

Il faisait sombre, très sombre et seule la timide lumière de la lune éclairait encore leur petit campement sans prétention. Les yeux de la demoiselle éveillée s'habituaient peu à peu, bientôt elle aperçut clairement les formes endormies qui lui tenaient compagnie. Djéhouty dormait du sommeil du juste sous une épaisse couverture de laine. Il semblait bienheureux dans ses rêves certainement emplis de jolies choses. Chou, lui, se reposait sans la moindre expression faciale. Malgré la température basse, seule une fine couverture le couvrait et assurait sa protection. Il ne semblait jamais ressentir les aléas du temps, allant de ci de là, qu'il vente ou non, par un froid glacial ou une chaleur brûlante. Satis jeta un regard à Victoire, tranquillement installé un peu plus loin puis revint sur Chou. Elle l'observa un temps. Un temps bien trop court pour une jeune fille rougissante et bien trop long pour une Princesse de sang.

Elle prit appui et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque son erreur passée lui revint en mémoire.

Non, elle ne devait pas s'éloigner.

Mais que faire alors ? Son rêve, bien trop étrange à son goût ne voulait sortir de ses songes et elle ne pouvait s'éloigner afin de s'en débarrasser dans une quelconque dune de sable, ensevelie à jamais. Elle n'était pas de ces gens qui oublient une fois éveillé, non, elle était de ceux chez qui les souvenirs persistaient. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait habiter son esprit plus longtemps...

Oui, elle devait s'en débarrasser. De telles pensées, bien qu'inconscientes, n'avaient aucunement leur place chez une Princesse au Destin tracé.

Mais comment devait-elle faire ? Elle ne devait pas rêver de lui. Ni de son corps mature ni de son attitude si libre qu'elle lui donnait envie de s'échapper. Libre ? Mais ne faisait-il pas ce qu'on lui demandait ? N'était-il pas enchaîné, à l'heure actuelle ? D'où venait cette sensation de liberté qui émanait de lui à chaque instant ? Comme ci à n'importe quel moment il pouvait prendre la décision de les abandonner et de s'en aller. Une larme coula. Suivie d'une autre.

La prise de conscience fut rude. Depuis combien de temps éprouvait-elle ceci ? Pourquoi n'en prenait-elle conscience que maintenant ?

Pourquoi avait-elle peur qu'il les abandonne? Qu'il l'abandonne elle...

Dans son esprit, un long voile se leva. Montrant à son propre esprit des sentiments pour son gardien que son coeur connaissait depuis longtemps. Les difficultés que cela entraînait et la dureté de devoir répondre aux attentes de la destiné furent aussi limpides en cet instant que ce qu'elle ressentait. A ce moment, elle savait ses sentiments loin du droit chemin.

Elle pleura longtemps. Très longtemps. Et bien que ses deux compagnons fussent réveillés, aucun ne bougea ni ne prit la parole. Bientôt, ils sauraient certainement pourquoi. Pourquoi en cette nuit calme et fraîche, les larmes de leur Princesse avaient tant coulé.

Dans la capitale Thèbes, Haute Égypte, territoire Égyptien

La folie régnait dans les rues de la ville. Comment rester calme ? La reine avait été assassinée et désormais, leur Seigneur, leur Pharaon, les avait quittés pour retrouver, trop tôt, la compagnie des autres Dieux. Il avait été assassiné, cela avait vite fait le tour de la cité.

Les prêtres s'occupèrent bien vite des préparations à l'embaumement de leur défunt Dieu. Le calme devait vite revenir et Hény devait reprendre les reines. Plus vite ceci serait fait, plus rapidement la situation serait reprise en main. Mais il était une chose que sur le coup, tous avaient oubliée…

Le traître demeurait toujours dans les murs.

Le Prince devenu bien tôt Pharaon avait maintenant une charge de travail bien plus importante et la recherche du traître serait bien plus compliquée désormais. Le traité avec les Hyksos n'était pas encore terminé, quoique bien avancé et il fallait s'organiser avec ces derniers pour faire revenir d'urgence la Princesse. En cette période trouble, il fallait au peuple un évènement stable et positif. Le mariage serait la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais encore fallait il arriver à les joindre.

Une charmante demoiselle se présenta alors à lui, le visage sérieux et triste. Elle était grande et possédait une peau très joliment nacrée. Abina venait présenter ses condoléances. Amie d'enfance et fille de l'un des plus grands guerriers de la cité, elle avait toujours été aux côtés de Hény, en toute circonstance et se devait aujourd'hui d'être présente pour lui, alors que tout s'ébranlait autour de lui.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre. Un regard tendre et doux. Il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, mais lorsqu'il l'admirait, une bulle d'air l'enveloppait et il se sentait léger. Ses ennuis s'envolaient. Mais il ne le lui dirait jamais, car s'il le faisait, son mariage futur la blesserait.

L'amicale regard de la demoiselle se posa sur lui. Il semblait exténué, vidé. D'épaisses cernes entouraient ses yeux et le rendait méconnaissable. Sa mine réjouie et fraîche laissait place à un visage bouffie et fatigué. Abina ne put que s'inquiéter d'avantage. Elle qui l'aimait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

Ils bavardèrent durant une bonne heure. De tout et de rien et surtout pas du traître ni d'aucun sujet sérieux. Les murs, ces derniers temps, regorgeaient d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Abina savait redonner le sourire à cet être devenu trop vite homme. Elle se remémorait souvent comme il était souriant et plein de vie, petit. Comme on lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il devait grandir rapidement, afin d'être un futur dirigeant droit, brave et compétent. Alors que d'autres enfants pouvaient encore courir en s'amusant et en riant, lui ne pouvait qu'étudier. La belle se rappela alors comment si soudainement il avait beaucoup moins ri.

Elle s'était alors fait la promesse de faire son possible pour faire ressortir, même rarement, même l'espace d'un instant, son sourire d'enfant.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'attarder, un large travail attendait son bien aimé et elle ne pouvait le monopoliser plus longtemps. L'avenir du pays était un sujet avec lequel il ne fallait pas rigoler. Elle prit alors congé de lui.

Un air sérieux revint alors sur le visage du Pharaon. Il savait que la première chose à faire, bien avant la préparation de son accession au trône, bien avant la préparation du mariage et bien avant la conclusion du traité, était de trouver le meurtrier de ses parents. Il était le prochain, c'était sûr. Tout autant que sa fiancée, quelque part... Tous deux étaient visés.

Ce fut ainsi que, pesant les arguments pour et contre, il décida de poursuivre son objectif premier, la recherche du traître. En un temps record, tous ses papiers furent rangés et protégés.

Il se mit alors à déambuler dans les couloirs sous les yeux étonnés de tous, esclaves, gardes et autres conseillers. Croyaient-ils qu'il flânait? Qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire? Peu importait ce que tous pensaient. Il l'aurait, ce traître.

Il ne se privait donc pas pour écouter aux portes. Si cet individu prenait ce droit, il en ferait autant. Son oreille traîna devant beaucoup de portes, avec prudence toutefois. Avec tous les évènements, tous étaient occupés à droite à gauche et il devait faire attention à lui, bien qu'il soit un guerrier aguerri. Mais après tout, son père ne l'était-il pas également? Il fallait se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Le plus fort était son frère, mais le Palais ne manquait pas de guerriers très compétents dans leur art.

Mais il ne trouva rien le premier jour. Le second cependant, il eut quelques brides, quelques détails, insignifiants certes, mais qui étaient toujours une piste dans une histoire sans repères. Il savait dans quel secteur il fallait laisser traîner ses pas. De jour en jour, il appris d'avantage, appris des noms et suivis ces noms. Ces personnes le menèrent à d'autres personnes qui le menèrent elles-mêmes à quelqu'un. Ainsi il surprit secrètement ce quelqu'un changer les messages envoyés à son frère et la Princesse.

Il passa plus d'une semaine à suivre ce quelqu'un. Ce petit malin, où toutefois cet individu plus prévenant que les autres, veillait toujours à ne laisser échapper aucun mot de trop, aucune parole maladroite. Jusqu'à ce jour où, tôt le matin, il se rendit dans une chambre où, logiquement, il n'avait rien à faire. Mais encore plus surprenant que de voir ce quelqu'un se rendant dans une chambre dédiée à un noble, Hény fut littéralement stupéfait de se rendre compte que le noble en question n'était autre que Debe, l'ami et frère d'arme de feu son père.

Était-ce cela que sa mère, peu avant sa mort, avait tenté de faire comprendre au Pharaon? Ce frère d'arme aurait-il réellement assassiné son prétendu meilleur ami et surtout son Seigneur? Dans quel but? Il n'était pas de la famille et n'avait aucun droit de succession.

Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Le Pharaon mort, son fils prenait le relais. Mais si son fils mourrait à son tour...

« _Alors il faudrait un régent! »_

Dans sa réflexion, le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention à son environnement. Debe et ce messager n'avaient aucunement senti sa présence, c'était le principal. Mais lorsque le Prince bouscula un vase décoratif, l'affaire se compliqua. Le bruit alerta Debe.

« Aurait-on de nouveau unesouris dont les oreilles traînent un peu trop? »

Mais lorsqu'il sortit en vitesse afin d'éliminer l'importun, il ne trouva personne. Le messager sortit à sa suite, se faisant discret. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il avait très certainement été suivi.

« Maître, avez-vous une idée de qui cela pouvait il bien être? »

« Bien sûr... il n'y a qu'une personne en ces murs qui n'a pas oublié que le « traître » était toujours là... »

« Le Prince? »

« Nous allons devoir nous occuper de cette souris. »

« Comment allez-vous faire? »

« Le tuer n'est pas une bonne idée... la mort de mon vieil ami est encore trop récente. J'ai une autre solution... »

Et sur ces mots il s'en alla prévoir sa prochaine action. Bien qu'imprévue, elle ne faisait, après tout, qu'avancer l'heure de son accès au trône d'Égypte.

Pendant ce temps, Hény se dépêchait. Pour réfléchir en toute sécurité, il devait trouver un endroit abondamment peuplé. Mais pas surpeuplé non plus, un meurtre dans la foule est encore plus facile. Non... le terrain d'entraînement des soldats était le meilleur endroit. Il allait parfois regarder l'entraînement des soldats et il ne serait donc pas si inhabituel de le voir arriver aujourd'hui aussi. Il pressa donc le pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, une dizaine de soldats s'entraînaient au maniement du glaive. Il y avait de toutes catégories. Des novices, les petits nouveaux qui manquaient cruellement d'expérience jusqu'aux experts, capitaines et premières lames. Les plus expérimentés montrant leur savoir faire aux autres.

Le Prince décida de s'asseoir à proximité et se mit à penser à la situation.

Debe était loin d'être bête, raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs il n'avait pas été découvert jusqu'à présent. Et même aujourd'hui, ce n'était en rien sa faute. Il saurait donc sans aucun doute que c'était lui qui avait espionné sa conversation. Et si avant il n'était en rien dangereux pour ses plans de part son ignorance, il devenait maintenant l'obstacle à éloigner. Allait-il tenter de le tuer? Il y avait fort peu de chance. On venait à peine de commencer les préparatifs pour son père. Cela paraîtrait trop évident qu'il était derrière tout ça si, après deux meurtres si rapprochés, il se présentait devant le conseil pour devenir régent. Non... il allait certainement agir mieux que ça. L'empêcher de parler tout en ne le tuant pas... il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait le faire « disparaître » un temps. Dans ce cas précis, il ne fallait pas faire revenir la Princesse...ce serait lui servir l'avenir du pays sur un plateau.

Tout s'emballait dans sa tête. Il devait absolument imposer un ordre à ses idées.

L'ordre de faire revenir Satis avait déjà été envoyé. Un messager contrôlait les messages sortants et prenait connaissance de ceux entrant. Debe le surpassait en combat. Lui n'allait certainement pas pouvoir rester assez longtemps pour pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il se passait.

Se souvenant de tout ceci, il chercha la solution la plus adéquate. En deux heures, il mit son plan au point. S'il n'avait que très peu de temps devant lui, alors il ferait en sorte que quelqu'un agisse pour lui.

...

Kary regardait à quelques mètres sa petite soeur d'un oeil tout à fait morne. Il possédait en cet instant précis le regard vif d'un poisson tournant en vain dans son bocal. Mais il gardait l'oeil sur cette fillette, même si tout aurait prouvé le contraire. Néfer, qui avait promis à la demoiselle de lui apprendre les rudiments de l'équitation était là également. En effet, ceci n'était pas l'affaire d'une journée, la jeune fille s'en sortant, mais sans plus, il lui faudrait un certain temps afin de maîtriser sa monture.

Le trio s'occupait donc de la leçon lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hény arriver. Les salutations réglementaires furent de rigueur, même si le Prince avait toujours dit et répété ne pas vouloir les entendre de leur part. D'un côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment supérieur à eux. Kary fut le seul à obéir à cette demande que tout à chacun aurait trouvé ridicule venant du futur Pharaon. Mais Kary était Kary et Kary ne saluait personne.

Hény avait le visage si sérieux que le trio ne put qu'attendre qu'il leur dise ce qui n'allait pas. Après un récit abrégé de sa matinée, il leur avoua ce qui l'avait amené à venir les voir.

« Je ne dois faire confiance à personne. Mais s'il y a des personnes à qui je peux encore confier des missions d'importance vitale, il me semble que c'est vous. »

Son entrée en matière plaçait déjà la tâche haut dans le missionnomètre de Néfer. Néheteni et Kary quand à eux ne faisaient pas un bruit. On ne pouvait donc savoir ce qu'en pensait l'un et l'autre. L'une étant assez jeune et totalement ignorante de la situation et l'autre... étant Kary.

Le Prince poursuivit.

« Il faut prévenir Chou et le général avant leur arrivée. S'ils amènent la Princesse, nous sommes perdu. »

Certaines personnes auraient pu se demander, avec raison, pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant de la Princesse. C'était lui, le successeur. Hény leur aurait alors répondu que l'avenir de cette demoiselle déterminait l'alliance avec les Hyksos. Mais pas seulement.

Si Satis arrivait sans encombre et que, de part ses tours vils, Debe était régent, la meilleure des tactiques était de rompre les fiançailles et de la prendre pour femme. Il réunirait ainsi les deux royaumes sous sa régence. Ceci dans le cas où il n'y avait aucun traître chez les Hyksos.

Si par malheur le roi Hyksos n'était pas en sécurité non plus et que par les mêmes procédés le royaume Hyksos tombe dans les mains ennemies, alors la Princesse serait purement et simplement supprimée.

Ainsi, même récupérer le trône par la suite signifierait perdre la promesse d'alliance car il n'y aurait plus de Princesse héritière du sang de la famille royale à marier.

Il était donc vital que et Hény, et Satis restent en vie.

« Ceci est une mission de la plus haute importance que je vous confie. Vous devez à tout prix réussir. S'il y a quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour établir le plan de sauvetage du pays, c'est bien le général Djéhouty. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'assez fou et fort pour mettre ce plan à exécution et protéger la Princesse, c'est bien mon frère... »

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Kary et Néfer partirent discrètement droit vers leur mission. Néheteni fut mise en sécurité avec les autres femmes et pendant la nuit, Hény disparu mystérieusement.

**Film**

**Partie 9**

**Fin**

Kyo était silencieux. On ne l'entendait ni respirer ni bouger. Il ne faisait rien à part attendre que le corps tremblotant à ses côtés ne se calme. Le stresse, l'espoir, le chagrin, la douleur... tout s'effondrait en même temps tel un château de carte qui avait réussit à tenir, allant de plus en plus haut malgré une base des plus fragile.

Elle avait pleuré bruyamment, elle avait crié sa douleur, son chagrin et maudit la société. Malgré cela et contre toute attente, l'homme à ses côtés n'avait rien dit. Juste attendu.

Elle s'était griffées partout, recherchant en vain la douleur, recherchant en vain ce qu'avait dû ressentir son frère. Et là encore, Kyo ne bougea pas.

Maintenant elle était allongée sur le lit de Kyo, les yeux perdus dans le vague, la peau rougie mais pas si abîmée qu'il n'aurait paru et le corps tremblant encore, reste minime de sanglots. Son corps et son esprit étaient épuisés. Elle ne pensait plus et ne bougeait plus. Toutes les émotions qui avaient explosé d'un accord commun avaient disparu et seule une profonde fatigue subsista. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit le lit bouger.

Non pas qu'il fut déplacé, il était solidement encré au sol, mais une personne assise dessus bougeait. Une paire de cuisses occupa alors son champ de vision, l'obligeant à lever les yeux afin de voir leur propriétaire. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air sombre. Il pourrait bien tenter de la faire râler, pensa t-elle alors, elle était trop épuisées pour ça.

« Je le retrouverais »

Ce furent ses seules paroles sérieuses. Comme d'ordinaire, ce fut concis et précis. Il voulait apparemment se charger de retrouver cet homme de l'ombre qui jouissait de sa petite vie tranquille. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait permis de se décider? En avait-il toujours eu envie et utilisait-il cette occasion pour le faire? Ceci resterait certainement un mystère entier pour Yuya qui accueillit cette nouvelle avec un sourire, mince certes, mais qui exprimait tant de reconnaissance sur ce visage fatigué que toute personne aurait été touchée (sauf Kyo).

Malheureusement pour Yuya, elle était en face d'un homme qui tenait le peu de promesses qu'il faisait, c'était un fait, mais qui n'avait aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agissait de profiter des failles adverses.

Aussi ne fut-elle pas si surprise que ça lorsqu'un sourire quelque peu - voir totalement - railleur naquit sur son visage magnifiquement démoniaque. A cet instant, la jeune fille savait que peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, il ferait pire.

Et comme de fait, cet instant se trouva être bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord. Malgré quelques protestations, il n'eut aucun mal à allonger la demoiselle sur le dos. Ceci fait, il bascula progressivement lui-même, comme lors d'un ralenti d'une scène glamour, au dessus de Yuya. On pouvait entendre des « Non! », des « dégage abruti fini! » mais rien de très convainquant pour un « démon » qui ne se serait de toute manière pas laissé convaincre. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à mesure qu'il découvrait ce corps mince mais musclé, à la peau claire mais halée dont il souhaitait connaître la saveur à coup sûr fruitée. Il savait sa proie sans défense, totalement à sa merci et son envie grandit. La voir si fragile mais si belle à ce moment la rendait plus désirable que jamais et il aurait été bien idiot de se refuser ce met de choix.

« Je vais venger ton frangin, tu devrais me remercier »

Il avait dit cela en ne se départant pas de ce redoutable sourire qui laissait présager plus de peur que de sécurité.

« Tu as refusé cette offre tout à l'heure... pourquoi maintenant?! »

Les yeux de Yuya étaient suppliants. D'un sens, elle n'avait absolument pas envie – esprit combatif aidant – de se laisser aller dans les bras d'une star collectionneuse de jupons. D'un autre côté, dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci – et surtout sans moyen de faire autrement -, comment refuser de se laisser enlacer par une personne qui nous aime, quoi que ceci soit un point à prouver.

Sentiments complexes bataillant dans le coeur d'une jeune demoiselle qui avait devant les yeux une vue d'une splendeur à faire pâlir une oeuvre d'art. Avoir la plus belle des stars au dessus de soi étant mis à part, l'effet « chemise ouverte » rendait la vue proprement effrayante. Comment un homme, - démoniaque par dessus le marché – pouvait posséder un tel corps ? Si idéalement équilibré et perversement entraîné. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Yuya malgré elle. Une mignonne petite Yuya chatouillée par une cascade de cheveux noirs. Le tableau qui se tenait au dessus d'elle était unique.

Mais ce tableau n'était pas immobile et se pencha même sur elle, toujours avec une lenteur mesurée, pour lui lécher délicatement l'oreille. Le but n'étant pas de passer à l'attaque de suite mais de prendre son temps. Un temps de dégustation apprécié. Mordillant légèrement l'oreille, il entendait sa jeune propriétaire réclamer encore qu'il cesse toute activité.

Ce n'était donc pas assez.

Délaissant l'oreille pour la base du cou, il se mit à l'embrasser doucement, veillant à ne pas laisser de suçon, nuisible au tournage du film. Si de légères griffures pouvaient être masquées par du fond de teint, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque quand aux suçons qu'il aurait tout de même aimé laisser. Sa délicatesse et les phéromones agissant, les plaintes se firent un peu moins entendre.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Lentement, il utilisa sa main droite – prenant équilibre sur la gauche – et remonta la jambe de sa proie dans une caresse féline et délicate.

Yuya sentit une sensation naître dans son bas ventre et là elle sut qu'elle venait de perdre la partie. Elle devint rouge de gène et détourna les yeux, signe qui ne trompa pas Kyo qui observait toutes ses réactions. Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'au visage de sa victime et détourna sa tête afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« J'ai gagné »

Furent ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne se relève et aille s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. La fille resta rouge et hébétée, allongée sur le lit. Son niveau de honte atteignait des sommets. Mais cet échantillon de « plaisir » lui ayant redonner des forces, elle ne se fit pas prier pour quitter à toute vitesse la loge de son « partenaire » tout en criant un « ça ne se passera pas comme ça » qu'elle ne croyait pas elle même. Et le partenaire en question resta assis, fier de son coup.

De retour dans sa propre loge, elle trouva Sasuke assis à l'attendre. Mystérieusement, lorsqu'il la regarda, il détourna bien vite les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Yuya s'inspecta de suite, croyant trouver un coup fourré de Kyo mais ne trouva rien de suspect. Elle décida donc de poser la question directement.

« Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu... je sais pas. T'es changée. Quelque chose en toi est plus... »

Mais il ne fallait pas demander à Sasuke ce que sur le plateau n'étaient capable d'avouer que Kyo, Kyoshiro et Yukimura. Yuya émettait une dose élevée de phéromones, de part les incitations précédentes. Yukimura aurait dit plus clairement que la jeune fille donnait envie.

Donc ce fut après une bonne douche froide que Yuya, déjà d'avantage « normale », écouta le récit de Sasuke et fit son propre résumé, censuré, de sa conversation avec Kyo. En définitive, les trois ex-membres du quatuor, plus courageux qu'il y a quatre ans – ou saisissant simplement l'occasion au vol – s'étaient décidés à ouvrir leur propre enquête sur la mort de leur ami, à qui ils devaient bien ça.

Et ce fut ainsi que des membres supplémentaires s'ajoutèrent à l'équipe d'enquête spéciale « Assassinat de Nozomu ».


	12. Infection

**Auteur : **Je respecte assez mes horaires en ce moment!! Faut saluer l'effort XD Sans plus tarder le chapitre

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Ça me toujours super plaisir!! Et je n'oublie pas de remercier les lecteurs en général!! :D

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs! **

**Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting!**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef (Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Partie 10**

Infection

Il était bien beau de posséder le projet fou d'une enquête personnelle. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'élucider le meurtre de Nozomu. Mais comme la vie n'était jamais simple et que le rôle d'acteur était plus compliqué qu'il ne pouvait le paraître pour le commun des spectateurs, la tâche se compliqua.

Chibi-Yuya – que l'on avait pas vue depuis longtemps – avait beau être de tout coeur avec ses vedettes, elle n'en restait pas moins la **réalisatrice** d'un film qui se devait d'être terminé **dans les temps**. Et non content d'être mené à son terme en temps et en heure, il y avait tout intérêt à ce que la qualité soit au rendez-vous. Aussi n'était-il pas question de délaisser l'un pour réaliser l'autre et vis et versa.

Or, notre petit groupe se retrouvait face à un cruel dilemme. L'histoire du film avançait, progressait et de moins en moins d'erreurs étaient tolérées. Leur jeu n'avait jamais été aussi crucial pour le film qu'en cet instant. Ils devaient maîtriser leurs textes sur le bout des doigts et rivaliser d'imagination afin que leurs prestations fassent ressentir l'histoire. Il n'était même plus question de jouer un rôle, chaque acteur devait devenir son personnage, entrer dans sa peau, se fondre dans sa personnalité. Leurs journées commençaient tôt le matin et se finissaient tard le soir. Dans ces conditions, comment alors enquêter sur leur affaire?

Pour le moment, personne n'avait la solution.

Chaque soir, après le tournage, la petite troupe se réunissait une heure. Comme l'initiative de l'enquête revenait en grande partie à Yuya, la réunion avait lieu dans sa loge personnelle. Cette dernière, assez spacieuse pour une voir deux personnes devenait incroyablement étroite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en abriter cinq. D'autant plus que certain avaient des exigences. Enfin, « certain » n'était peut être pas le terme exact, plutôt fallait-il dire « une personne avait des exigences ».

Kyo avait été la dernière personne à arriver. Il était toujours le dernier sur place. D'autres auraient dit, à juste titre, qu'il voulait se faire désirer. Et en connaissant dans les grandes lignes le personnage, cette version était très plausible. Cependant, il n'en était rien. Monsieur n'aimait pas attendre, voilà tout. Il s'assurait donc de n'avoir à attendre personne en arrivant bon dernier.

Ce soir là, un vendredi soir particulièrement chaud – bien que dans le désert, ils aient toujours l'impression d'avoir plus chaud -, il était vingt trois heures lorsque tout le monde fut dans la loge. Kyoshiro et Sakuya étaient assis à la petite table prévues non loin de la porte. On ne pouvait installer une personne de plus. Aussi Sasuke s'assurait-il donc de la « confortabilité » du sol, comme à son habitude. Il choisissait même toujours le pan de mur juste à droite de la porte. Entre cette dernière et un meuble de rangement. Il se maintenait ainsi dans une position qui le mettait plus à l'aise. Légèrement à l'écart du groupe mais entendant et voyant tout. De plus, son oreille pouvait traîner vers la porte, au cas où une oreille indiscrète ferait un quelconque bruit. Enfin, si l'on pouvait juger cela d'argument, il n'entrait pas directement dans le champ de vision de Yuya, ce qui était parfait. Il ne se passerait rien de « bizarre » comme la dernière fois où, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, son corps s'était soudainement mis en branle.

Kyo lui avait prit place sur le lit, faute d'autre fauteuil. Il s'asseyait continuellement à cet endroit et n'en bougeait plus. L'endroit le plus confortable et spacieux, en somme. Et il ne se gênait pas, d'ailleurs, pour prendre ses aises. En arrivant, il s'allongeait directement, comme s'il était chez lui. Il s'adossait aux oreillers moelleux qui ornaient le lit et parfois, tout en écoutant, fermait les yeux sous les plaintes silencieuses de Yuya. Dans ces moments, on ne savait s'il écoutait, s'il dormait où s'il se foutait royalement de ce qui était dit. Mais de temps à autre, comme pour rappeler qu'il était toujours là et que, peu importe comment, sa parole faisait foi de règle à suivre, il disait un mot, voire une phrase selon les jours.

Yuya quant à elle, anxieuse, heureuse et mal à l'aise accueillait toujours ses invités du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Délaissant toutefois Kyo, sorte de vengeance personnelle et muette. Aussi lorsqu'elle servait le thé ne lui en servait-elle qu'un fond et lorsqu'elle parlait, ne le regardait jamais. Bien sûr, s'ils ne le disaient pas, tous avaient remarqué.

La surprise du jour fut pour Sasuke. S'il se croyait en « sécurité émotionnelle » dans son coin, assis par terre, ce fut sans compter sur ce jour où, sans faire attention, une certaine demoiselle s'était mise en robe – et pas une longue. Sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'était passé, tous l'avaient vu se relever en quatrième vitesse après le passage de Yuya près de lui pour lui donner son thé. Il était rouge et avait le regard étrangement fuyant. Du reste de l'heure, il décida alors de rester debout dans le même coin.

« Comment allons-nous faire? Nous ne savons toujours pas comment gérer recherches et travail »

Commença une Sakuya chamboulée par les derniers évènements et le souvenir de la période la plus horrible de sa vie. Il y eut un léger silence. Il s'agissait là de dire tout haut la question que tous se posaient sans cesse.

« Il y a forcément un moyen! Nous ne pouvons pas rester là à ne rien faire sous prétexte que nous avons un emploi du temps chargé! Nozomu mérite qu'on repousse nos limites! »

Kyoshiro s'exprimait avec sentiments. Tous pouvaient sentir une certaine frustration dans sa voix et son comportement. Mais ce fut Sasuke qui apporta un début de réponse, avec son calme légendaire dont il ne s'était départi qu'un instant.

« Le week-end, nos emplois du temps sont allégés de moitié »

Bien sûr, quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent un peu avant de s'emballer à cette révélation Ô combien logique à laquelle nul n'avait songé. Elle était pourtant des plus évidente. Le stress, peut être, amoindrissait-il leur réflexion. Et comme par chance, le week-end débutait le lendemain matin.

L'heure était presque écoulée. Tous se mirent d'accord. Le lendemain à treize heures, ils se rejoindraient ici afin de commencer leurs recherches. A minuit pile, les amoureux reprirent le chemin de leurs loges respectives, suivis de Sasuke. Voyant tout ce beau monde s'en retourner, Yuya se tourna vers le squatteur des lieux.

« Dis, tout le monde est parti là »

« ... »

« Casses toi »

« ... »

« J'aimerais dormir, rentre dans ta loge! »

« ... »

Il n'y avait aucune réaction. Le démon restait allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés sans sourciller. Yuya commença à manquer d'une patience qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée.

« Kyo!! »

« T'es chiante »

Énervée, la jeune fille se tût quelques secondes. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire l'énervement, l'exaspération, la fatigue et un brin de colère. Lui, ouvrit seulement les yeux, lentement, puis la regarda l'air de rien, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Yuya s'était avancée en criant et maintenant se trouvait juste à côté du lit. Kyo se redressa, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche et attrapant le menton de sa jeune interlocutrice dans le même temps.

« Tu es bruyante, n'y a t-il qu'un seul moyen de te faire taire? »

Il avait dit cela sans hausser la voix. Elle était même dans un ton très bas, murmurée presque mais envoûtante. Étonnée et légèrement rougissante, Yuya ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Un seul moyen...? »

Kyo, lui continua sur le même ton, tout en approchant dangereusement sa bouche de l'oreille de sa proie. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle, le sentir si près... si différent...

Définitivement trop près et trop différent.

« Tu rougies... même si ce n'était qu'un léger début, ton corps semble s'en souvenir mieux que ta tête... »

Il souffla sur son oreille une dernière fois, volontairement et alors qu'elle prenait de belles couleurs, il se leva et disparu de la loge. Yuya resta interdite. Jouait-il avec elle? Trouvait-il vraiment tout cela marrant? Elle devrait le détester pour ça, pour son comportement, pour son inconditionnelle confiance en lui, pour son arrogance si provocatrice. Mais le pire, c'était que tandis que son esprit ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il la laisse, son corps lui, désirait ardemment recommencer, approfondir ce fameux « moyen » de la faire taire. Elle se dégoûta d'elle même. Pensa que cet homme avait vraiment bien réussi son coup et commença à le haïr du plus profond d'elle même. Mais un instant se rappela à ses souvenirs. Était-elle l'une des seules à l'avoir vu ainsi? Se montrait-il ainsi à toutes les autres? Ce moment, celui où il lui avait dit, d'un air des plus sincères qu'il allait trouver l'assassin... elle ne pouvait nier qu'en cet instant, elle l'avait respecté au plus haut point.

Puis elle se dit, comme pour se convaincre, que Kyo était acteur, l'un des meilleurs et que tout ce qu'il arrivait à produire chez les autres était la peur.

Finalement, son projet de le haïr avorta et elle décida d'arrêter de penser à cela.

Et à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là, au delà des mers, un homme regardait l'écran lumineux de son ordinateur avec sérieux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un murmure.

Sur l'écran, une fiche avec pour nom « Nozomu Shiina » et sur le bureau, un dossier avec plusieurs fiches dont ressortaient plusieurs noms...

« Yuya Shiina »

« Onime No Kyo »

« Kyoshiro Mibu »

« Sakuya »

**Film**

Le faucon messager était arrivé tôt le matin dans une petite ville au centre du pays. Le petit groupe avait attendu près de ce village après avoir envoyé l'oiseau. Ils devaient attendre ici la réponse avant de repartir.

Lorsque Djéhouty avait lu le message, sa mine souriante et enjouée laissa place à un air soucieux. « _Ramenez la Princesse _» était inscrit sous un bref résumé de la situation. Le Pharaon avait été assassiné lui aussi et Hény allait reprendre les rênes. Afin d'offrir au peuple un événement positif, il fallait à tout prix ramener la demoiselle dans les plus brefs délais.

Le général était futé. Même plus, bien plus que cela. Il relut le message trois ou quatre fois avant de réfléchir une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une fois le tour de la situation fait dans sa tête, il s'approcha de ses compagnons. Il fit tout d'abord part à Chou de l'assassinat de son père. Et si le Prince ne montra pas clairement de sentiment précis à cette annonce, il serra si fort les poings que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

Puis Djéhouty expliqua clairement et succinctement la situation. Satis en ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle n'était pas prête, non pas encore. Elle n'aperçut en aucun cas le regard de Chou se poser sur elle à ce moment. Elle allait se marier dans peu de temps. Et si elle ressentait un immense désespoir à l'idée de devoir oublier - si possible - le Prince Chou, elle n'en montra rien. Quand au Prince, si cette décision ne lui plut pas, personne n'en sut rien.

Ils rassemblèrent vite leurs affaires. Ils avaient désormais un long chemin à parcourir et ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Cependant, Djéhouty parut préoccupé.

« Djéhouty! Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il fut étonné et se retourna vers Satis en forçant un sourire.

« Je suis démasqué!! Mais je suis simplement triste de ne pas pouvoir voyager avec ma princesse plus longtemps!! »

Visiblement, le mensonge passa. Faisant doucement rire la demoiselle. Il ne voulait tout simplement rien lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il sentait mal l'affaire. Dans la lettre, rien ne signalait que le meurtrier avait été attrapé. Cela signifiait alors qu'il courait toujours et que la prochaine cible, hormis Hény était Satis. S'il ramenait sa Princesse au Palais, il savait qu'elle serait alors plus en danger qu'actuellement, avec eux. Le roi Chian accepterait-il de les aider? Certainement. Sauf que l'on ne pouvait dire si elle était en sécurité dans son propre Palais. Ils n'étaient réellement que deux, pour le moment, à être sûr de ne pas être un danger pour elle.

Chou semblait être à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde. Même si Djéhouty se doutait que - par fainéantise plus que par manque de possibilité - il n'avait pas poussé la réflexion si loin que lui mais il savait que l'idée était la même.

Devait-on réellement la ramener?

...

Du côté du roi Chian, la situation était des plus catastrophique depuis un certain moment. Non content d'assassiner – ou plutôt d'aider au suicide – ses plus fidèles conseillés depuis plus de quatre jours maintenant – à raison de trois par jour – un mystérieux agresseur avait attaqué son plus jeune fils alors qu'il n'était pas parfaitement remis sur pied. Certes, ce dernier, solide et très adroit s'en était débarrassé mais le problème demeurait le même : quelqu'un s'attaquait aux points faibles du roi.

Le souverain commençait donc à devoir faire face à toutes sortes de répercutions. Doutes, inquiétudes, peur, insécurité, colère étaient les maîtres mots de la semaine. La population, de pars les rumeurs, entendait dire que les conseillés tombaient comme des mouches, les soldats perturbés se demandaient si le roi faisait bien tout de ce qu'il pouvait et doutaient. Pire, le roi Chian savait le tueur dans le Palais. Il était comme l'ombre qui sévissait chez les Égyptiens. Une ombre discrète et introuvable.

Et comme ceci n'était pas suffisant, il s'inquiétait démesurément pour la sécurité de la princesse. Elle avait été rappelée au Palais auprès de Hény et ses espions venaient de l'informer que le Prince avait mystérieusement disparu. Mais personne n'avait averti Djéhouty de ne pas revenir. De plus, cela faisait une journée maintenant que Chian n'avait pas eu de nouvelle des Égyptiens. Le Palais Hyksos était aveugle, ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et était attaqué par un microbe inconnu.

Il ne pouvait rappeler sa fille. La situation était bien trop dangereuse. Et il ne pouvait joindre Djéhouty. Le plan avait changé, où envoyer un faucon? La situation était désastreuse. La gangrène les rongeait de l'intérieur.

Alors que, la tête prise en ses deux mains, le roi se demandait comment améliorer la situation, il entendit deux voix à ses côtés.

« Père, envoyez-nous à leur rencontre!! »

Ils étaient déterminés, confiants et parés au départ. Il ne leur manquait que l'accord du roi. Laisser leur soeur se faire massacrer n'était pas dans les options proposées.

« Hity! Tu n'es pas en état de... »

« Père!! Je vais très bien et on a besoin de moi!! »

« Mais... »

« Satis a besoin d'aide! »

Ibi acquiesçait vigoureusement derrière son frère. Hity avait toujours été ainsi. Direct et franc lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa soeur. Il était courageux et près à aller toujours plus de l'avant. Il ne disait rien mais était le premier à agir. Son fils était un homme tel que lui même, roi, n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais.

Sans rechigner d'avantage, il autorisa le voyage improvisé de ses fils destiné à sauver la situation, si cela était encore possible. Encore fallait-il, pour cela, retrouver les voyageurs. Le territoire était vaste et rempli d'ennemis insoupçonnables.

Les deux jeunes guerriers partirent sans un mot de plus. Aucune parole n'était plus nécessaire, le temps était juste compté et il fallait se dépêcher.

...

Néfer et Kary chevauchaient à toute allure. Le sable se mêlait à leur sueur sous le soleil de midi tandis que le vent fouettait sans cesser leurs visages concentrés. Néfer s'était recouvert le corps d'une cape, protégeant son corps du soleil brûlant et son crâne d'un bout de tissu. Le soleil, en ce moment était leur plus impitoyable ennemi. Il fatiguait les montures, rendait fatigante leur progression dans le désert et asséchait leurs bouches. Le soleil pouvait être bon comme mauvais. En ce jour dépassant les 41° à l'ombre, le soleil était mauvais, surtout que dans le désert, les ombres se faisaient rares.

Kary quant à lui ne semblait pas percevoir les effets néfastes de l'astre solaire qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il avançait et avançait encore, couvert comme son voisin mais ne semblant en rien souffrir de la température environnante.

Les chevaux commençaient à fatiguer. Cela allait faire plusieurs heures qu'ils galopaient. Néfer savait que le dernier faucon avait été envoyé dans un petit village au centre du pays et savait donc vers où se diriger. Pour cela, il ne faisait aucunement confiance à Kary qui, ayant pourtant un instinct surdéveloppé n'avait aucun sens de la direction. Cependant la terre était vaste et le temps trop peu disponible. Il devait tomber sur eux du premier coup, chose difficile lorsque l'on savait pourquoi elle était précisément partie en « voyage ».

« Kary, accélérons, nous ne pouvons perdre notre précieux temps! »

Et sans un mot Kary pressa d'avantage sa monture. Il fallait faire vite.

...

Le sable collait. Dans ce pays sablonneux, même les habitués s'éreintaient. De cette poudre jaune, il y en avait partout. Et elle était brûlante.

Mais nos trois voyageurs ne semblaient pas se formaliser pour si peu. Satis marchait et marchait, tout en pensant à Hény. Elle devait penser à lui le plus possible afin de se concentrer sur son devoir, uniquement sur son devoir. Elle pensa à sa mine sérieuse mais calme si fondamentalement différentes de celle de son frère. Elle pensa à ses beaux yeux qu'elle n'avait que peu vus et à leur banalité par rapport à ceux de son cadet. Elle pensa à ses grandes mains, ces mains qui seront les seules à pouvoir la toucher quand celles de Chou ne pourraient pas même l'espérer.

Finalement, elle pensa à Chou. Ses pensées, inlassablement, la ramenait à lui.

Djéhouty était bon dernier. Tactiquement parlant, sa protégée aurait conclu de la situation qu'il économisait ses forces. Or il en était tout autrement. Définitivement, il n'aimait pas cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un désir égoïste, non, il s'agissait là d'un fort pressentiment. Satis ne devait pas atteindre le Palais.

Si d'aucun avait pensé un jour voir le général si immature d'ordinaire devenir ainsi, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru.

Quant à Chou, qui devançait la petite troupe, il arborait un visage neutre. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ceci était impossible, mis à part pour une personne, absente aujourd'hui. Cependant il existait bel et bien de petits signes annonciateurs d'un changement de comportement. Si jusqu'à lors, il n'avait agit qu'en garde du corps passablement irritant, il était désormais un maître dans l'art de surveiller la cible principale. Il ne « voyait » pas à proprement parler les mouvements de la demoiselle mais les ressentait. Sa peur, son incertitude, son appréhension... il appréhendait tout ceci avec calme. Il savait exactement où elle en était et quand cela risquait d'être trop pour une si jeune fille.

Qu'elle fonde en larme, il ne l'attendait pas. Qu'elle prenne peur et se sauve, il n'y songeait pas même une seconde. Mais qu'elle fasse une bêtise s'il y avait une autre attaque, il y avait de fortes chances. Acte de bravoure? Envie de se rendre utile? D'oublier ce qui la hantait? Il y avait l'embarras du choix. Mais Chou le savait, son genre, c'était ça. Et il appréciait, bien sûr.

Ce qui était évident, c'était que le Prince avait en horreur les filles et femmes banales. Dans son lit avaient défilé pas mal de genres différents. De la fille de commerçant timide qui n'avait su dire non à celle qui avait profité de l'occasion pour prendre du plaisir, il avait eu un panel large de partenaires. En général, il prenait les plus belles. Il s'agissait souvent de femmes possédant des formes bien rondes, pas de squelettes sans saveur. Mais avait-il déjà rencontré ce genre là? Celle qui ne compte pas particulièrement sur un chevalier servant, qui essaie de faire des efforts par soi-même... dans le monde noble, qui était comme ça, à part elle? Personne.

Enfin, même si cela était une explication de ce qu'il se passait d'habitude, « d'habitude » n'était pas à utiliser avec CE Prince là et la raison pour laquelle il faisait particulièrement attention à une femme qu'il n'aurait pas était inconnue.

Le groupe n'avait pas subi de réelle attaque depuis un certain temps. Depuis Néferménedj en réalité, il n'y avait eu que de petites attaques sans envergures facilement terrassées par Chou. Encore le matin, un archer avait tenté sa chance, sans succès. « _Tous des faibles _» avait alors lancé Chou avant d'achever l'homme à qui il avait préalablement sectionné le bras meurtrier.

Et Satis avait l'habitude maintenant, la façon d'agir était toujours la même. Ils étaient attaqués – généralement par une voir deux personnes -, Chou en avant pour se battre, Djéhouty en retrait pour évaluer la situation et veiller sur une Princesse qui ne quittait pas d'un pouce le périmètre. Le tout était réglé comme une horloge.

Et bien que faibles, des attaquants arrivèrent encore, désespérés et sans autre ressource que la prime apposée dans les bas quartiers pour la tête de la Princesse.

Seulement il y en avait un qui avait vu juste.

Les attaquants, trois hommes d'âges mûrs, maigrelets et armés de vieilles lames s'étaient placés en triangle autour du groupe. Le premier se jeta sur Chou. Pas vraiment fort mais persévérants, il parvint à ne pas être exécuté sur le champ et échappa à quelques frappes du Prince.

Voyant approcher l'homme sur leur droite, Djéhouty n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer et d'attaquer tout en ordonnant bien à la jeune fille de rester relativement proche de lui. Ce que la jeune fille fit, au début.

Le troisième adversaire, conscient de l'ouverture fonça vers elle. Par chance ou parce que sa cible était inexpérimentée, il parvint à s'approcher d'elle sans être remarqué. Djéhouty lui cria de courir. Elle avait encore quelques secondes devant elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Fronçant les sourcils près à affronter ses propres démons, la jeune fille bascula sur le côté pour éviter le coup qui lui aurait inévitablement fendu le crâne. Plein de courage, l'homme qui lui faisait face enchaîna sans tarder et tandis qu'elle évitait le tout -du fait de la faiblesse de l'homme – et lui parlait.

« Mais arrêtez! Je suis sûre qu'il peut y avoir une autre solution! »

« Non! »

« Vous allez finir par mourir! »

« Pas avant toi! »

Et l'inévitable finit par arriver. L'homme était lent mais Satis était inexpérimentée. Avec le pommeau de l'arme, il la frappa violemment à la tempe. Suite à quoi la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sable chaud. L'homme leva son glaive, près à couper la tête de Satis, preuve de son travail quand il sentit une douleur au niveau du thorax. En y regardant de plus près, il put y voir une lame teintée de rouge. Bardée de son propre sang. Il s'effondra. Les deux autres avaient également trépassés. Le Prince, qui avait assassiné son ennemis dans le dos, faute de temps semblait passablement furieux. Contre qui? Les hommes ou la courageuse folle qui sommeillait à terre? Toujours était il qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras pour continuer le chemin.

Et Djéhouty l'appelait.

« Yuya!! Yuya!! »


	13. Mots de passe

**Auteur :** Pour les lecteurs qui croiraient, malheureusement, en la réalité d'une Yuya réellement blessée… je ne peux qu'être désolée par ma négligence malheureuse. Car ceci est un fait, j'ai encore fait une erreur dans les prénoms ! (outrée de sa propre bêtise à répétition)

Hormis ce léger, très léger détail, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Que ce soit de petites ou de bon gros romans (rire en regardant la très imaginative Peckforever… et Nestor)

Et désolée pour mon retard !!

**Séance réponses aux reviews :**

Keikoku-sama :

Hehe des situations pas possibles ? Non… juste quelques instants privilégiés XD

En effet, ta première hypothèse est la bonne, j'ai encore confondu. Je ferais plus attention !

Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup !

Peckforever :

Ah, je retrouve mon roman favori pour de nouvelles tentatives d'éviction de Nestor…le bon gros Nestor avec des dents que je préfère voir de loin !! XD

Tu me fais toujours rire, à chaque review c'est un réel bonheur !

Toujours fan de Kyo/Yuya, Chou/Satis à ce que je vois (pourquoi arrêter me diras tu !) Et moi qui traîne dans les révélations de ce côté-là…je suis cruelle ? (dis oui dis oui !!)

En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi !! Quand je vois de tels commentaires je veux continuer d'écrire !!

Nadeishiko :

He non…simple erreur de l'auteur, gomen ! XD

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Kisa :

Ahah joue t-il avec elle ? C'est la grande question !! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup !

Lyxa :

Tu n'as rien raté, rassure toi ! Fais comme ci j'avais écris « Satis » XD

Je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a plus de monde qui lis cette fic que je ne le crois ! Lol

Merci pour les ondes ! J'en prendrais grand soin !! ;)

Nanamy :

Lol hehe désolée de te décevoir Nanamy… ton humble avis fait erreur ! Tout est de la faute de l'auteur !

Tout ce que je veux ? Alors un bol de thé (vert stp) des cookies, une banane à la danette au chocolat, un cramble aux pommes… et 1 mois de salaire XD Et ce sera tout (pour le moment ! signé : CYB)

Merci beaucoup Nanamy-chan !! Je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite !

* * *

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting! (et de l'état général)**

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina évanouie

Chou Onime no Kyo furieux

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada inquiet

Taita Muramasa quelque part dans le désert

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu disparu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi en voyage

Ibi Tigre Rouge en voyage

Débehenitjaenmoutef (Debe) Oda Nobunaga magouille quelque part

Kary Luciole Mibu en voyage

Néfer Akira en voyage

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu chez lui

Abina Sakuya inquiète

Néferménedj Okuni décédée

Sôthis Akari pas encore apparue

Néheteni Santera à l'abri

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 11**

Mots de passe

« Satis ! » « Satis ! »

Djéhouty était inquiet. Quoi de plus naturel d'ailleurs en temps que gardien du corps et de l'esprit de la jeune demoiselle présentement sans connaissance. Adieu les sourires charmeurs, les plaisanteries douteuses et les fêtes pleines d'alcools. S'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune princesse, il serait décapité ou au moins sévèrement puni. D'autant plus que ses propres sentiments, du même coup, ne seraient pas épargnés. Il aimait cette enfant. Et dans cette situation où l'on ne savait ni si elle n'allait pas avoir de séquelle, ni si elle allait même se réveiller, il se sentait particulièrement désemparé et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Vie durant laquelle pourtant le général avait vu certaines choses qu'il valait mieux camoufler.

Ce fut donc avec un sentiment d'inquiétude profond inscrit sur ses traits que Djéhouty galopait aux côtés de Chou afin de s'enquérir de l'état de sa protégée.

Le prince, lui, restait calme. Du moins, il l'avait retrouvé après une minute particulièrement relâchée. De loin, il avait vu la jeune écervelée prendre un risque incalculable. Il lui avait fallu redoubler d'efforts afin de courir sur ce sable familier mais des plus gênant. Il lui avait fallu accélérer lorsque l'homme avait prit l'ascendant et s'apprêtait à faire retomber sa lame émoussée mais non moins dangereuse sur le frêle cou de Satis. Puis il avait ressenti une fureur sans nom. Cette fille ne pensait donc pas aux conséquences ? N'avait-elle donc aucune idée des rapports force, poids, taille et expérience dans les combats ? Croyait-elle sincèrement pouvoir raisonner un homme déjà mentalement au bord du gouffre ? Quelle idiote. Il l'avait toujours dit, les femmes étaient chiantes.

Maintenant il la portait sans trop la brusquer. Avec beaucoup plus de douceur que la jeune demoiselle, si elle était éveillée, n'aurait pu le croire. Il ressentait certainement une certaine colère, peut être aussi avec un peu de chance, de l'inquiétude… mais il était le seul à pouvoir le savoir nettement. Il ne pouvait pas installer la demoiselle à l'ombre, simplement car il n'y en avait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire avaler quelques goûtes de ce précieux liquide qu'était l'eau, car tout simplement la seul chance que son adversaire avait eu en combat fut de transpercer la gourde. Il se contenta donc de l'installer au peu d'ombre que lui offrait Victoire.

En soit, l'idée de profiter de l'ombre de la monture était judicieuse. En pratique, la chaleur dégagée par la bête se rajouta à celle ambiante, augmentée par la proximité de la patiente avec le sable brûlant. Sable qui, soufflé par le vent se collait près de la plaie. Plaie qui risquait de s'infecter sans soin. Il fallait nettoyer le sang, nettoyer le sable et nettoyer la sueur. Sans sourciller Chou déchira un bout de la cape de tissu blanc qui le protégeait. Ils n'avaient plus d'eau, alors il nettoya à sec, tant bien que mal.

Elle ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Elle gémissait et arborait de temps à autre quelques grimaces de douleur. Djéhouty, qui était excellent stratège mais piètre médecin s'inquiéta d'avantage encore, si cela était possible.

Sa température grimpait, la plaie n'était pas bien nettoyée et le sang coulait toujours. Un sang d'un rouge sombre qui dévalait la tempe, qui gravissait l'oreille, qui souillait sur son passage quelques mèches de cheveux et allait mourir en une chute lente et libre dans le sable chaud qui se teintait d'un pourpre foncé. Et elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

Puis il y eut un vent un peu plus fort, un peu plus de sable dans l'air. Air dont Chou protégea Satis en utilisant son corps comme rempart. De loin, le général aperçut tout d'abord une ombre. Puis Chou reconnut l'homme. Une démarche calme, sereine. Un air qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait montrait la quiétude mère de toutes les sagesses. Il était grand, il était beau et il s'agissait de Taita le médecin nomade.

Nomade car personne ne comptait plus les fois où le vieil homme à l'apparence si jeune était parti seul dans le désert en quête de solitude. Comme un pèlerinage obligatoire afin de trouver des réponses que seul la solitude, le sable et la chaleur pouvaient lui offrir. Et il était là, maintenant, à progresser lentement vers eux aussi serein et souriant que d'ordinaire.

Lorsqu'il fut à deux pas, personne ne prononça un mot mais tous s'écartèrent. Chou se mit à l'écart et regarda, semblant se désintéresser désormais du sort de la demoiselle. Mais il n'en était rien, car aussi longtemps Taita resta près de Satis, aussi longtemps Chou resta là, impassible à l'observer. Le tout sous le regard désormais calme et souriant de Djéhouty qui connaissait de longue date la réputation de « magicien médical » de Taita. Sauf cas désespéré avec trou béant et moitié moins de sang, le médecin sauvait presque tous le monde.

Ce dernier, auprès de Satis sortit de son sac un tissu blanc dans lequel se trouvait une sorte de pâte. Mélange de différentes herbes, il l'appliqua sur la plaie après l'avoir au préalable nettoyée. Suite à quoi il banda la plaie d'un tissu blanc et reposa la tête de la jeune fille au sol. Cette dernière avait alors une mine légèrement moins blanchâtre et plus aucun gémissement plaintif.

Une fois la situation maîtrisée, Djéhouty invita Taita et Chou à le rejoindre à l'écart.

« Je suis très étonné de vous voir ici, Maître Taita »

« L'intuition est une arme puissante, Général »

« Aussi puissante que votre « magie » ? »

Les deux hommes souriaient, comme ci, dans cette conversation, l'enjeu et le sujet principal se trouvaient ailleurs. Le tout était bien sûr compris et surveillé discrètement par le prince. Reprenant honnêtement cette fois, Taita commença à expliquer la situation.

« L'avantage d'être un Maître, c'est que nous n'avons pas de frontière. L'avantage d'être médecin, c'est que je ne suis jamais attaqué, tout au plus me demande t-on de soigner en échange de quoi je suis intouchable. L'avantage d'être un Maître médecin nomade est que je peux aller ou je veux et faire ce que je veux. »

« Êtes vous en train de nous dire que votre voyage, cette fois ci, avait un but précis ? »

« Il n'est de Maître qui ne sache réfléchir. J'ai seulement perçu le problème avant. »

« Vous êtes parti afin de ne pas être « bloqué » ? »

« Vous êtes aussi perspicace qu'on le dit, Général »

« Je fais de mon mieux »

Les deux hommes souriaient comme s'ils ne savaient faire que cela. Entre compliments, devinettes et sous-entendus, la conversation était loin d'être vide de sens.

« Je vous suis de loin depuis un moment maintenant »

« Ce qui explique que vous nous ayez trouvé si vite mais pourquoi donc et comment ? Nous brouillons tout de même les pistes »

« Pourquoi, car à vous trois vous êtes les clés de ce gigantesque jeu d'échec. Comment, car je connais le désert mieux que vous »

La conversation fut interrompue soudain par une petite voix ensommeillée.

« Hm…ma tête… »

Taita se dirigea vers elle avec un chaleureux sourire qu'elle reconnut sans mal. Il s'agissait tout de même du sauveur de son petit frère.

Il l'ausculta un temps puis se retourna vers les deux hommes avec une mine cette fois fort sérieuse.

« Il ne vous faut absolument pas retourner au Palais. Que ce soit chez les Hyksos ou les Égyptiens. A aucun prix, ou elle mourra »

Il n'avait pas fallut grand temps au Prince et au Général afin de comprendre tout le sens de la situation dont ils se doutaient déjà. Le tout étant de le faire savoir à une Princesse bien moins encline à penser que son propre Palais, fût-ce t-il un rempart reconnu, puisse être le lieu de sa propre mort.

« Mon père me protégerait ! »

« Votre père ne peut pas assurer votre sécurité à 100 »

« Taita ! Comment osez-vous douter du pouvoir du Roi Hyksos !! Par les Dieux, abstenez vous ! »

« Je vous prie de m'en excuser, Princesse. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle... »

« Le magicien a raison, Satis, j'ai autant confiance en mon Roi que toi mais aucun Palais n'est à l'abri d'un espion, d'un tueur... ou d'un traître »

La jeune fille ne savait plus que faire. On lui disait d'errer dans le désert indéfiniment, de ne pas aider son pays dans l'instant présent, de douter de la sécurité de son propre Palais. Taita avait son opinion et n'en changerait pas, de même que Djéhouty avait même déjà prévu tout un plan. Et elle ne chercherait même pas d'aide chez Chou qu'elle savait s'en foutre comme de son premier glaive. Elle était toute seule. Comme ci elle seule s'inquiétait pour son pays et son peuple. D'un autre côté, bien qu'elle râle, bien qu'elle crie, elle le savait, ils avaient tous raison.

Mais émotions de Princesse trop jeune aidant, Satis ne put pas en rester là. Elle capitula. Et le soir, après avoir débattu de la meilleure façon de se camoufler dans le désert tout en amassant les informations et des hommes de confiance, la belle s'échappa.

**Film**

**Partie 11**

**Fin**

La nuit fut très longue. Et ce ne fut ni la froideur de la nuit(1), ni la musique de Akari à trois heures du matin qui en furent responsables, non, mais bel et bien l'inquiétude, l'excitation et l'envie de débuter l'enquête.

En ce samedi matin où l'aube pointait à peine, la fine équipe se réunit à la loge de Yuya. La température remontait vite, trop vite et tous ne s'étaient vêtus qu'avec le minimum. Bien sûr, crème solaire et chapeaux étaient au rendez-vous. Qui aurait imaginé une Satis prenant d'un coup sans raison de grosses rougeurs ? Personne ou le film ne faisait pas réel.

Quoi qu'il en fut, tous furent réunis, mais par où commencer ? Le champ de recherche était si vaste et si dangereux… Pourtant, l'équipe ne manquait pas de motivation, entre une Yuya plus déterminée que jamais et un Sasuke tout aussi décidé à connaître la vérité. Yukimura lui cachait quelque chose, mais pas pour longtemps.

Tandis que Kyo était appuyé contre le mur, que Kyoshiro tempérait la motivation de Yuya et que Sakuya attendait impatiemment le début de l'enquête, Sasuke, de sa voix trop mature pour son âge débuta la réflexion.

« Il faut réduire au maximum le champ de recherche. »

Il n'y eut plus un bruit. Sasuke était jeune mais intelligent, il était toujours utile d'écouter, au moins, ce qu'il avait à dire. Une goûte de sueur perlait déjà sur son front, allant bientôt s'écraser sur le sol chaud.

« On sait que le responsable est forcément dans le showbiz, même s'il est préférable de ne pas oublier que quelqu'un a pu être engagé. Le commanditaire est forcément du milieu.»

Il n'y avait pas un son, pas un murmure. Tous savaient que le jeune garçon n'avait pas encore terminé. Il avait un visage rond mais sérieux et flottait à moitié dans ses vêtements se réclamant de la dernière mode. De cette image qu'il donnait de lui émanait des réflexions poussées, trop poussées pour être crédibles aurait argumenté n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas. Mais voilà, l'équipe avait appris à le connaître et s'ils ne suivaient pas les ordres de cet enfant, écoutaient-ils au moins ce qu'il avait à raconter.

« De ce fait, le champ rétrécit. On peut aussi dire sans trop de risques que les acteurs les plus jeunes et les moins connus sont à exclure. Les plus jeunes étaient trop jeunes et les moins connus n'en retirerait aucun bénéfice. Au contraire puisque Nozomu réalisait souvent des actions à leur avantage. »

Le jeune garçon connaissait bien son sujet. Il ne faisait nul doute que Yukimura avait bien choisi son protégé. Ses pensées reflétaient une réalité simple et concrète. Une réalité si simple que souvent elle se trouvait occultée par la recherche de quelque chose de plus compliqué. Comme si, parce que l'enjeu était important, la solution devait forcément être alambiquée. Or, il n'est pas rare que le problème, aussi dur à trouver soit-il, soit en réalité sous notre nez.

« Comme nous l'avions déjà deviné et c'est d'ailleurs là que nous amène ma réflexion, il s'agit plus certainement d'un grand du milieu, un intouchable. Je voudrais juste que nous ne nous focalisions pas seulement là-dessus, car sinon, on en oublierait peut être d'autres détails. »

C'était dit. Il fallait enquêter sur les grands mais ne pas négliger ceux qui n'avaient pas l'apparence de coupables. La tâche était dure. Comment suspecter quelqu'un que nous jugeons inconsciemment innocent. La réflexion de Sasuke se termina là. En peu de temps, il avait résumé les seules avancées qui avaient été effectuées. Kyoshiro reprit à sa suite, l'air sérieux.

« Sasuke a raison. Mais il serait peut être mieux alors de se séparer en deux groupes, non ? Un groupe qui cherche du côté des puissants et un qui recherche plus en détail. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi » Enchaîna alors Yuya, animée par l'envie d'y arriver. « Nous ne pouvons pas jouer que sur un seul tableau. Qui serait plus adapté à quel groupe ? »

« Kyo serait peut être mieux placé pour chercher du côté des grands… » Ajouta de sa douce voix Sakuya. « Il a beaucoup d'influence et bénéficie des contacts de Muramasa… »

« … »

L'intéressé ne releva rien, se contentant d'écouter. Sasuke reprit.

« En résonnant comme ça alors Yuya doit se trouver dans le groupe deux, celui qui recherche en souterrain. Elle est trop « connue » de par ses liens de parenté, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'elle soit vue en pleine enquête »

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'était pas sotte et savait que son nom, rien que son nom, pouvait tout faire rater.

Comme il n'était pas bon pour Sakuya non plus d'être trop à découvert, il fut donc décidé que les deux jeunes femmes feraient parti du deuxième groupe avec Kyoshiro pour leur sécurité. Kyo et Sasuke se chargeraient, eux, du groupe un. Kyoshiro lança une dernière chose avant que chacun ne se sépare.

« Il faut rester en contact. Il faut faire circuler l'info, au moins où on va afin que s'il arrive quelque chose, l'autre groupe sache où chercher. Sakuya s'en chargera pour notre groupe. Sasuke, tu pourrais t'en occuper pour le tien ? »

Sachant Kyo non disposé à ce genre de tâche, le garçon opina du chef. De plus, Kyoshiro avait raison. Ce dernier poursuivit.

« Tous les vendredis soir, je propose que l'on se retrouve ici pour faire le point »

Il y eut accord général. Le plus gros du travail pouvait alors commencer : enquêter. Ils se séparèrent, il fallait avancer vite et le plus discrètement possible.

Groupe 1, Kyo/Sasuke 

Le duo se dirigea tout d'abord dans le plus complet des silences vers la loge de Sasuke, la plus proche. Là, Sasuke se prépara un sac avec un carnet d'adresses, son téléphone et son ordinateur portable. Il fourra aussi dans le sac de toile un calepin et un stylo. Le nécessaire emporté, il suivit Kyo qui, impatient, se dirigeait déjà sans mot dire vers ses propres appartements. Le jeune homme ne sutpas ce que le démon de l'écran emporta alors, mais cela devait être assez petit pour ne pas se voir dans des poches de jeans et une chemise ouverte.

« As-tu une idée de l'endroit où commencer à chercher ? »

« … »

Comme attendu, pas de réponse. Mais le chemin était bien connu : la loge de Muramasa. Certainement allaient-ils en apprendre un minimum en commençant par là. Du moins Sasuke l'espérait-il.

Groupe 2, Sakuya/Yuya/Kyoshiro 

Avant de partir, Yuya entra dans sa loge et prépara quelques affaires. Dans son petit paquetage se trouvait une carte, son passeport, son téléphone et une photo de son défunt frère. Elle y fourra aussi quelques affaires de rechanges, le minimum. Ceci fait, le groupe passa également aux loges des deux autres acteurs qui, de même, prirent ce qui leur semblait le plus important. Sakuya prit son téléphone, un carnet et un stylo puis comme son amie le minimum en affaires. Kyoshiro lui cacha dans sa poche ni vu ni connu un couteau suisse et prépara un petit sac avec papiers et passeport. Ceci fait, il était temps de réfléchir au point de départ.

« Bon, nous sommes en Égypte. Nous avons le week end pour chercher des informations. Le mieux est de commencer par les personnes qui se trouvent dans ce pays. »

En effet, bien que personne n'y ait fait référence avant, l'enquête n'aurait pas été sérieuse si le tout avait eu lieu constamment dans le même pays tout simplement car l'Égypte n'était pas le centre du business. Cependant, les personnes renseignées pouvaient s'y trouver actuellement.

« Rien qu'ici, le casting est assez étendu pour avoir au moins une personne au courant. Nous, nous devons chercher du côté des personnes qui, à cette époque n'étaient pas connues ou peu ou trop jeunes. »

Résuma Yuya. Kyoshiro prit sa suite afin de faire l'inventaire. Lui et Sakuya pouvaient avoir une petite idée.

« Bon, il y a la réalisatrice. Il y a quatre ans, personne ne la connaissait et elle était très jeune. Mais d'après ce que tu nous as rapporté, elle ne nous en dira pas plus que les quelques brides dont elle t'a mise au courant. »

A côté, Sakuya écrivait. Sur une page, elle notait les personnes mentionnées et ce qu'elles étaient susceptibles de dire. Sur une autre, elle notait les informations déjà acquises afin de pouvoir, le cas échéant, effectuer des rapprochements plus facilement. A côté du nom de la réalisatrice, elle nota la mention « PIS » signifiant dans son vocabulaire « pas d'information supplémentaire ».

« Il y a Yukimura. Nous sommes certain qu'il sait tout. Il y a quatre ans il était déjà connu, son talent a été découvert il y a longtemps. Il a des contacts un peu partout mais ne nous dira rien. En revanche, il peut nous aiguiller. »

Sur la première page de son calepin, Sakuya nota les informations et appliqua la mention « PNG » signifiant « peut nous guider ». Elle s'assura grâce à une petite marque de laisser un blanc sous le nom de Yukimura au cas où ce dernier fournirait d'autres noms. Elle ne nota rien sur la seconde page.

« Il y a Tigre Rouge ensuite. Il n'était pas très très connu mais vient d'une famille qui est dans le showbiz depuis longtemps. Cependant je doute qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Enfin il ne faut négliger aucune piste »

Sa compagne nota son nom en première page, notant à côté « PP » comme « piste probable ». Sakuya était la spécialiste des abréviations multiples. Cela avait toujours été le cas et lui servait bien désormais. Toujours dans la loge de Sakuya, Kyoshiro poursuivit.

« Oda Nobunaga était connu. Il l'est moins ayant été détrôné par Kyo mais à cette époque il a été parmi ceux qui auraient pu voir comme une mauvaise chose l'apparition du quatuor. Il nous critiquait souvent d'ailleurs, très ouvertement. »

Son nom figura aussi sur le papier avec la mention « PP ».

« Luciole est un cas spéciale. Il était déjà connu, c'est certain et notre groupe pouvait lui faire de l'ombre mais il n'en a jamais montré aucune gêne. On ne sait absolument pas et ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il sait. »

Il rejoignit le groupe des « PP » dans la foulée.

« Akira n'est apparu qu'après nous, peu de temps après même, grâce à Kyo donc je doute de son implication. De plus il adore Kyo. Mais il pourrait savoir des choses, ce n'est pas exclu. »

Le groupe des « PP » l'accueillit comme les autres.

« Ieyasu est un mystère. Il était connu, il l'est toujours et on ne sait pas ce qu'il sait. Mais il a de très bonnes relations. Okuni et Akari étaient de jeunes stars mais leurs jolis minois les a amenées dans des endroits insolites… il n'est pas impossible qu'elles sachent quelque chose. »

Tous se retrouvèrent « PP ».

« Quant à Santera, elle était trop jeune »

Elle fut le premier nom dans le groupe « TJ », « trop jeune ».

Suivant la liste, le groupe se dirigea donc vers la loge de Yukimura Sanada.

Groupe 1, Kyo/Sasuke 

« Je savais que vous viendriez »

« … »

« … »

« Du moins, je me doutais que Kyo m'en parlerait un jour. Mais je ne suis pas très étonné de voir Sasuke… »

« … »

« Vous êtes l'une des personnes les mieux renseignées, après tout »

« Tu as raison. Je sais plus de choses que je ne le voudrais très certainement »

Muramasa gardait son visage calme et souriant, sa tasse de thé à la main. Il n'était nullement perturbé par ces deux arrivant qu'il attendait, de plus, ces derniers temps. Sa loge était impeccable et dégageait une ambiance sereine. On se sentait en sécurité dans ce petit espace ressemblant pourtant en tout point aux autres loges. Certainement ce phénomène était-il dû à la personne y logeant. Ne serait-ce que sa présence dégageait cette sérénité unique.

Sasuke posait les questions et Kyo se chargeait de regarder. Comme d'habitude somme toute quoi que cette fois ci son regard fût certainement plus intense et plus centré sur l'acteur de légende qui leur faisait calmement face.

« Que savez-vous de l'affaire Shiina ? »

L'acteur ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir posément à la meilleure réponse à donner, aux meilleurs mots à utiliser. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, débuta sa réponse.

« Il paraît que l'ordre général est de faire le moins de bruit possible autour de ce nom. Un ordre sans ordonnateur direct. »

« Que cela concerne Nozomu ou Yuya, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nozomu sûrement et par voie de conséquence Yuya aussi, certainement »

Il parlait avec des phrases courtes, pas de tirades et répondait juste. Pas d'informations supplémentaires ne filtraient. De plus, ses réponses paraissaient plutôt ressembler à des hypothèses qu'à des connaissances pures. Sasuke ne savait si l'acteur répondait volontairement de la sorte ou s'il ne savait réellement rien de sûr. De plus, à la première question, la réponse ressemblait plutôt à une mise en garde cachée pour les deux enquêteurs. Telle que « faites attention, l'ordre est ceci, si vous cherchez vous allez au devant des ennuis ». Mais ils le savaient déjà et allaient passer outre la mise en garde. Pour cela, comme pour répondre à cette mise en garde, Sasuke reposa la question exactement avec les mêmes termes.

« Que savez-vous de l'affaire Shiina ? »

Muramasa ferma les yeux et sourit. Au fond il savait à qui il avait à faire. Alors autant être franc. Sa franchise se vit dans son regard lorsqu'il le rendit de nouveau disponible à ses vis-à-vis. C'était comme ci le duo avait trouvé le mot de passe d'un système afin d'avoir accès à des fichiers protégés. Des fichiers qui leur étaient désormais disponibles.

« Nozomu Shiina faisait parti de ce célèbre quatuor avec Kyo, Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Je m'en souviens bien, je les aie connus à cette époque, bien que je connaissais Kyo bien avant cela. C'était un jeune homme bien mais certainement marchait-il un peu trop sur les plates bandes à d'autres. Toujours est-il que sa disparition a surpris et choqué plus d'un artiste. Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais je peux vous dire que parmi les artistes de l'époque, surtout les artistes mineurs et de niveau moyen, la nouvelle a été comme la chute d'une épée de damoclès. Nozomu faisait beaucoup pour eux. Aussi à cette époque beaucoup ont cherché la vérité. Vous devriez chercher du côté des acteurs n'ayant pas pu faire carrière à peu près à la même époque… »

Ce que disait Muramasa était limpide. Il avait fallu étouffer l'affaire et les personnes cherchant de trop avaient été évincées du milieu comme punition. Qui sait s' « ils » n'avaient pas été plus loin dans le châtiment réservé aux fouineurs, d'ailleurs. Toujours était-il qu'il s'agissait là d'une piste de taille.

Le duo quitta alors l'homme. Il leur avait dit ce qu'il pouvait, le reste, il fallait qu'ils le découvrent par eux même. Muramasa ne pouvait pas leur donner toutes les clés.

L'enquête ayant débuté de bonne heure, il n'était que neuf heures lorsque le duo était ressorti du premier entretient. Par la suite, Kyo donna la prochaine destination.

« On va au Japon »

Sasuke n'avait pas eu besoin de poser de question, il savait le pourquoi de ce voyage. Le décès de Nozomu avait touché plus profondément les acteurs qu'il aidait. Il aidait principalement les acteurs Japonais à percer. Il était donc évident que s'il devait y avoir des personnes au courant, elle devait se trouver au pays du soleil levant.

Par chance, les acteurs avaient à leur disposition des jets privés. Seuls les plus grands acteurs bien sûr pouvaient en profiter, ce qui était le cas de Kyo. Le malheur était plutôt que le trajet allait leur grappiller beaucoup de temps sur leurs deux jours de pause. Ils n'allaient atterrir sur l'île que vers dix sept heures.

Heureusement, Sasuke avait décidé de mettre ce temps à profit afin de multiplier les recherches sur Internet.

Lorsqu'ils atterriraient, ils sauraient d'avance où aller.

_(1) à titre informatif, dans le désert, il peut faire aussi chaud qu'on le voudra bien le jour, la nuit, il fait froid. _


	14. Les clés de la vérité

**Auteur :**

Hum hum alors... je suis TRES en retard ! Oui oui c'est un fait ! MAIS je ne vous vole pas ! Voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Je vous devais bien ça !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Keikoku-sama**

Toujours à repérer ce qui fait mal toi !! _ lol

aller on avance encore ... l'enquête se poursuit, on retrouve ou pas Yuya... bref, la suite !!

Merci, bonne lecture !!!

**Nyozeka : **

Ahah quand vais-je enfin vous faire ce plaisir du Kyo Yuya ! À savoir ! XD

Merci et bonne lecture à toi !

**Talim-san :**

Mdr oui Chou est un peu... macho? Enfin bref, dernière nouvelle pour lui nous sommes chiantes !

Merci et bonne lecture !!

**Nadeishiko :**

Au compte goutte ça tu peux le dire XD

Sasuke? Triste...peut être...on verra !!

Voilà la suite !! Merci et bonne lecture !!

**Kisa :**

XD oue de sortis mais c'est important ilsont intérêt à enquêter sérieusement !!

Aller la suite !! Merci et bonne lecture !!

**Lyxa :**

Et il t'auras fallu attendre encore longtemps pour ce chapitre ci ! _ problème de page blanche... XD jet privé beh oue ! C'est pas n'importe qui le Kyo ! Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture !

**Sumomo : **

La suite arrive ! ENFIN ! J'ai réussi (tant bien que mal) à pondre quelque chose !

Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Andréa x3 :**

Je suis heureuse que finalement la fic ait pu te convaincre !! Mdr XD je pense que pour le moment 1 bêta lectrice me suffis mais promis je pense à toi si jamais ! En effet 3 reviews ça me gène absolument pas ! Tu pouvais même en faire plus XD

Merci, ben pour le choix je Chou je suis tombée dessus par hazard dans un lexique de noms Égyptien, j'ai pas pu résister ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :**

Chère consoeur, je suis ravie que tu aime le suspense ! Vaut mieux l'aimer ! J'en use à outrance ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! (J'ai mis du temps ! J'en reviens pas !) J'espère qu'il va te plaire autant !! Gros bizoo merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting! **

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef (Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

* * *

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 12**

Les clés de la vérité

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez avec sa désarmante ponctualité, laissant les rayons du soleil parcourir lentement le ciel et lui donner de jolies couleurs roses, orangées. Le sable encore frais se réchauffait à mesure que les rayons le frappaient. Aujourd'hui, indubitablement, comme tous les autres jours, la journée serait chaude.

Et malgré l'heure, des cavaliers étaient déjà en route, chevauchant à vive allure.

On ne put aisément dire si Néfer, aussi consciencieux soit il dans sa tâche, était exaspéré ou en colère contre son coéquipier. Devant le peu de distraction que le désert leur offrait, il fut d'abord fort heureux de constater que Kary ne dépensait pas en futilité son énergie trop vite gaspillée. Mais en ce matin identique aux autres, il dut avouer que son ami s'était fort bien rattrapé. Il avait fallu le secouer pour le lever, le forcer tant bien que mal à s'hydrater et le motiver à lancer son cheval à un rythme assez soutenu. Si Néfer avait déjà très peu de patience en temps ordinaire avec quelque enfant que ce soit, ce grand gamin là lui demandait des nerfs d'acier.

Mais en plus de cette « gêne » évidente, il fallait au guerrier se concentrer afin de ne pas sortir de sa route. Il ne pouvait bien sûr compter sur son équipier. En effet, les lieux étaient déjà assez spacieux comme ça, il ne fallait pas encore en plus se retrouver dans le sens contraire de son but.

C'était ainsi que Néfer avait très mal commencé la journée.

Leurs chevaux furent assez rapidement lancés au grand galop. Le sable se soulevait sous leurs sabots et les lieux s'offraient à eux, vides et silencieux. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent percuter quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un seul en plein milieu du désert, recouvert d'une cape pleine de sable. Cette personne tomba à la renverse tandis que le cheval de Néfer se cambra sous l'effet du coup de frein brutal ordonné par son cavalier. Kary s'arrêta calmement et sans heurt, un scorpion passa non loin, captant son attention. Colérique, Néfer déchargea toute sa colère sur l'inconnu suicidaire. Il fallait soulager ses nerfs.

« Non mais ça va pas !!! Regardez un peu où vous allez !!! Le désert est bien assez grand pour qu'on ne se percute pas !!!! »

Il n'était pas descendu de son cheval et dans son état se foutait éperdument de l'état du malheureux sans nom. Ce dernier bégaya d'ailleurs quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Néfer, interloqué attendit avec très peu de patience la suite. Celle qui le mettait en retard. Mais quand cette suite vint, il ne fut en rien déçu. Révélant son visage en levant la tête vers le guerrier, l'inconnue éclata.

« Non mais c'est vous qui devriez regarder où vous galopez !!! J'y crois pas, je marche tranquillement, on manque de me piétiner et c'est ma faute?!!! »

Néfer demeura interdit. Et il eut été difficile de savoir si cela venait de la réplique ou de la personne par laquelle elle avait été lancée. Il s'agissait de la Princesse Satis en personne. Soudain prit de panique, s'étant adressé à une Princesse, fille de Roi comme à une vulgaire traînée, il s'empressa de descendre de cheval.

« Princesse !! Que...Que faites vous ici?! Vous devriez être avec Chou !!! »

Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois mais il était certain que cette jeune demoiselle était effectivement la mission de son ami. Une mission assez caractérielle et bien peu prudente aux vues de la situation. Elle souleva un sourcil, se demandant certainement qui pouvait bien être cet homme et répliqua ironiquement.

« Quoi? Ça vous arrive jamais de rencontrer une Princesse fugueuse en quête de liberté errer dans le désert tôt le matin? »

Néfer, les yeux ronds comme des billes cherchait un sens à sa présence ici et remerciait intérieurement les Dieux de l'avoir placée sur sa route et non sur celles de tueurs ou de mercenaires. Cela étant, il en connaissait un qui devait rager sérieusement et qui ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir plus tard. Pour le moment cependant, il se devait de faire en sorte que la demoiselle l'accompagne. Mais un guerrier n'ordonne pas, surtout pas à une Princesse, quand bien même ne soit-elle pas Princesse de son Pays. Les problèmes de rangs l'imposaient. Alors pour Néfer commença le dur travail de convaincre Satis, observé silencieusement par Kary qui ne prenait certainement pas l'ampleur de la situation pleinement en compte.

« Vous savez, Princesse, que vous êtes en danger? »

Débuta-t-il doucement.

« Non? C'est vrai? Figurez vous que je ne suis pas au courant ! »

Répondit ironiquement et visiblement toujours fâchée la Princesse qui ne savait toujours pas à qui elle avait à faire. A ceci prêt qu'elle devinait qu'il était de rang inférieur, vu que, pour son plus grand bonheur, il semblait la traiter avec respect.

« Où sont Chou et le général Djéhouty? Sont-ils proches, Princesse? »

De par son expérience au Palais, il savait que les filles de hauts rangs aimaient à ce qu'on leur rappelle régulièrement leur position sociale. Il appliqua comme avec toutes les autres cette règle bien qu'il ne vit pas de réaction particulière comme la joie ou un air hautain. Mais Néfer savait qu'il pouvait passer à ce moment pour un ennemi cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait commettre son crime tranquillement, il se devait d'être le plus persuasif et honnête possible. Il devait également à tout prix savoir où était son ami. Cette fugue était peut être un moyen de gagner un temps considérable, tout bien considéré.

« Certainement pas loin, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêche alors au revoir ! »

La voyant partir sans demander son reste, Néfer ne sut comment réagir. La faire rester par la force? Il perdrait sa confiance à jamais. Continuer de lui parler pour la convaincre? Sans doute ne s'arrêterait-elle même pas. Ce fut donc avec précipitation et urgence qu'il attrapa la jeune femme à la taille, qu'il la fit grimper sur le cheval malgré toutes les protestations et qu'il lança son cheval. Qu'il perde donc sa confiance, au moins, elle n'y perdrait pas la vie. Mais il agit avec une crampe au ventre…lui, obliger une Princesse. On le lui aurait dit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Ainsi lancés, Satis abandonna, ayant deviné où ils se dirigeaient et qu'apparemment, aucun mal ne lui serait fait. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. La dernière parole qui fut prononcée sortit de la bouche de Kary.

« T'as piétiné le scorpion »

Taita souriait. Il avait bien entendu la demoiselle se faire la belle mais il semblait qu'il fallait un exemple à cette jeune fille. Il ne lui souhaitait bien sûr aucun mal, surtout qu'avec sa blessure elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas aller bien loin. Sans nouveaux pansements, la plaie s'infecterait de nouveau et marcher deviendrait alors douloureux. Mais il en était deux qui ne semblaient pas prendre la nouvelle aussi bien.

Djéhouty était un homme de réflexion. Il n'y avait nul besoin de lui faire un rapport vis-à-vis de la blessure, il savait ce qu'il en était. De même qu'il savait comment Satis en était venue à prendre la tangente. Elle était intelligente mais encore trop jeune et bien trop impulsive. Elle n'avait pas apprécié la réponse négative qui lui avait été donnée la veille et tout en sachant les risques qu'elle encourait, faisait preuve d'un courage assez malvenu. Il y avait donc deux problèmes que Djéhouty avait d'ors et déjà analysé : la fugue de Satis et la colère de Chou.

Ce dernier lui avait pourtant bien spécifié le danger de quitter la protection du groupe. Était-elle totalement stupide ou incroyablement folle ? La question se posait réellement dans l'esprit du guerrier. De fait, on ne savait pas trop ce que Chou pensait de la jeune fille comme de la situation. Ce qu'il était cependant facile de deviner, c'était la colère due à cette « _fille chiante _». Une fille telle qu'elle était difficile à protéger.

Sa disparition avait été assez vite découverte. Les trois hommes se mirent de suite à sa recherche. Il fallait vite la retrouver, car les assassins n'étaient pas les seuls problèmes. Satis ne connaissait pas le désert, se perdre serait synonyme d'une mort certaine. Et de fil en aiguille, sa mort signifierait l'échec de la mission.

Mais à peine eurent-ils parcouru un kilomètre qu'au loin était visible un nuage de sable.

« Des cavaliers... » Murmura Djéhouty, soudain inquiet.

Le général posa la main sur la garde de son glaive, prêt à dégainer à la moindre attaque, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il aperçu**t** sa protégée sur la monture de tête.

« Satis!! » fit-il, soulagé.

Les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent à proximité. Le premier salua le général et Taita comme il se devait puis sourit en voyant Chou. Le second lui ne fit rien. Et assise devant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, honteuse, Satis regardait le sol. Chou ne bougea pas d'un poil et la regarda pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'enfin son regard glissa en direction du cavalier, une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit. Il n'avait rien dit et elle s'en réjouissait.

« Enchanté Messieurs, je m'appelle Néfer et voici Kary, nous sommes guerriers sous les ordres de Seigneur Chou »

L'assistance resta relativement perplexe. Personne n'était censé être au courant, pourquoi deux guerriers étaient-ils là.

« Nous agissons suivant l'ultime ordre du Seigneur Hény. Avant sa disparition, il semble que notre Seigneur ait découvert quelque chose et vous conjure de ne pas vous rendre au Palais. Seigneur Debe serait apparemment en train de prendre le contrôle de la ville. Sur notre chemin, nous avons croisé la Princesse, seule. »

Tout ceci avait été dit avec une formalité exemplaire. Et le message qui leur était porté, en plus de leur donner raison, leur dévoilait enfin l'identité présumée du traître. Mais plus qu'un nom, il fallait une solution.

Néfer et Kary descendirent de selle dans les instants qui suivirent et allèrent attacher leurs montures en compagnie de Victoire. Suite à quoi Néfer débuta une conversation animée avec Taita et Djéhouty. L'heure était à l'élaboration d'un plan. Kary s'assit sans participer ni même faire signe d'écouter. Quant à Chou, il s'était assis voilà longtemps à l'écart.

« Satis!! » Appela Djéhouty tout souriant.

La demoiselle arriva dans la seconde, heureuse que le général ne lui tienne pas grief de sa petite escapade en solitaire.

« C'est de l'eau, Chou n'a pas bu sa part, tu peux la lui apporter? »

« ...Bien sûr... »

Moins énergique, elle marcha à petits pas vers le Prince. Non seulement il ne lui avait rien dit mais en plus ne l'avait plus du tout regardée depuis son retour. Elle sentait que ce n'était peut être pas un si bon augure qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord cru. De plus, son regard critique et ironique lui manquait un peu.

Presque sur la pointe des pieds, elle arriva derrière lui sans une parole. Ce n'était pas qu'elle refusait de lui parler mais elle ne savait quoi dire, au risque de déclencher les hostilités.

« Que veux-tu? »

Mais ne pas faire de bruit ne comptait certainement pas puis-ce que son ombre avait prévenu de sa présence. Chou ne se retourna pas. Légèrement vexée par un comportement aussi extrême, Satis ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

« Tu n'as pas bu ta part d'eau... je te l'ai apportée »

Le Prince se donna enfin la peine de se retourner. Satis, croyant qu'il le faisait pour l'eau lui tendit calmement le récipient. Mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras et la fit basculer à terre, suite à quoi, il se positionna en position dominante à califourchon sur ses hanches. L'eau avait été renversée, la demoiselle, le visage humide et la respiration haletante avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Et Chou avait des yeux qui semblaient dire «_ c'est de ta faute_ ».

« Que...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!! Pervers !!! »

« Pervers? Cela ne semble pas te gêner... »

« Si!! Dégage !!! »

« Tu t'y es pourtant exposée toute seule, cette nuit... en t'échappant.»

Ainsi elle arrivait, la punition. Satis se tut, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le méritait. Peut être pas ainsi, peut-être pas de cette personne, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et bien qu'elle ait lu autre chose que de la colère dans les yeux du Prince, elle ne put savoir quoi.

« Tu es bien stupide, petite princesse »

Le ton cinglant la désarma encore davantage.

« Désormais tu feras ce que je te dirais, ou je te violerais. »

Il la regardait dans les yeux. Il voyait ses joues rougir, son petit air outré sur ce visage rempli de colère et troublé par l'annonce. En elle, il y avait deux voix. L'une d'elles était scandalisée par l'idée indigne d'un Prince de son rang. L'autre désirait ardemment qu'il la prenne. Celle ci voulait découvrir les plaisirs de la chaire, comme toute femme. Elle le savait, que dans le peuple, des filles de son âge étaient mariées et mères. Elle, elle ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Et si son sang de Princesse bataillait ferme contre l'idée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ce désir envers cet homme qui se jouait de sa réaction. Mais cette « chose » qu'elle ressentait, elle se devait, question de fierté, de la garder au plus profond d'elle, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait perdre sa virginité avant son mariage.

« Tu...vous n'avez pas le droit !! Me violer serait une atteinte au futur Pharaon, votre frère ! »

Il ricana sans se cacher devant la mine convaincue de sa petite prisonnière.

« Oh, je suis sûr de trouver une parade... »

Elle n'y connaissait rien, il le savait. Alors il pouvait bien lui faire peur en lui disant n'importe quoi. Mais maintenant, il était sûr qu'elle resterait tranquille.

Néfer, témoins lointain et silencieux de la scène réfléchissait. Pourquoi trouvait-il étrange le comportement de son ami vis-à-vis de cette fille. D'ordinaire, une fille ne pouvait agir ainsi, il l'aurait forcée depuis longtemps. Avec le marché réalisé avec son père, il ne pouvait toucher de fille si importante, mais dans ce cas, il ne prêtait jamais aucune attention à elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu son ami agir ainsi avec une femme. Celle-ci serait-elle différente, hormis le fait d'être la future reine. Si c'était le cas, alors pour la première fois que Chou témoignait de l'intérêt pour une femme, Néfer ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait bien mal choisie. Cette fille ne serait jamais à lui...c'était évident. Alors pourquoi?

« C'est décidé !! »

Il avait enfin réussit. Les conseillers s'étaient enfin résignés. Ils ne croyaient enfin plus au retour du premier Prince. En l'absence du second, quelqu'un devait prendre les rênes.

« Seigneur Debe, veuillez accepter cet honneur ! »

« Je l'accepte. Que les Dieux nous rendent vite nos Princes ! »

Camouflant un sourire victorieux, Debe alla sans attendre s'asseoir, non sans fierté à la place Pharaonique. Les conseillers discutaient entre eux, calmement, lorsque l'improbable se produisit. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent toutes grandes et une trentaine de soldats y pénétrèrent, armes en main. Déboussolés, alertés, les vieux conseillers protestèrent.

« Que se passe t-il? »

« Vous voyez où vous êtes, soldats? »

« Sortez immédiatement ! »

Mais une voix devenue grave et hautaine prit le relais. Une voix venant de derrière, une voix bien connue, la voix de Debe.

« Ils ne partiront pas et j'appelle ceci une grande réussite. »

« Que... »

« Parlez, où voulez vous en venir?!! »

« SILENCE!!! »

Quelques hommes sursautèrent, tous furent surpris.

« Je suis le nouveau Pharaon. Vous l'avez vous même approuvé. Mais il est hors de question, maintenant, que je laisse ce trône à qui que ce soit. »

Son visage était serein et ses yeux emprunts d'autorité.

« Il va falloir vous y faire. »

Il y eut bien quelques réticents mais ils ne purent protester bien longtemps. Il fallait des exemples, tout le monde devait bien comprendre qui était le patron, maintenant. Ils furent réduit**s** au silence éternel manu militari.

Debe était le grand chef, il fallait que tous le comprennent, de gré ou de force. L'ordre d'assassiner Chou fut officiellement donné. Quand à la Princesse, si elle ne pouvait être ramenée vivante et consentante pour un mariage légèrement modifié dans ses termes, alors il la lui fallait morte.

Satis recracha ce qu'il restait de sable dans sa bouche. Pire qu'une légère tempête de sable, il y avait être attaqués par les ennemis lors d'une petite tempête de sable. Et tout ce qui était pire -voir extrême- était pour elle, c'était bien connu. Une « nounou-général » au comble de l'insouciance, un garde du corps au paroxysme de l'arrogance, un guerrier trop plein d'obéissance et un second collectionneur d'absences. Ajouté à cela des ennemis qui les retrouvaient avec un peu trop d'aisance et cela donnait un peu trop de tout.

Ils avançaient tranquillement sans direction précise. Aucun Palais sûr, une situation quasi inextricable... Bref, il fallait faire le point mais surtout ne pas stagner au même endroit trop longtemps. Ils avançaient donc au pas lorsqu'un groupe assez ordonné était sorti du sable. Ils étaient chétifs, leurs vêtements n'étaient pas de première jeunesse et tous avaient un point commun... des bulbes noirs sous les aisselles. Aux aboies, ces victimes de la peste, dans leurs derniers efforts tentaient de plaire au Pharaon, peut être alors leur donnerait il le remède qui avait été administré à son plus jeune fils. Ce frêle espoir les faisait se tenir debout face au groupe.

Djéhouty fut le premier à réagir à la vue de ces malades très contagieux.

« Satis!! Éloigne-toi, vite !!!! »

La princesse n'étant pas si bête que son garde du corps ne l'aurait cru, elle s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à tomber malade. Mais son inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter, tous ses compagnons allaient se battre et avoir des contacts avec ces personnes... Taita, voyant son visage inquiet s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Mademoiselle, n'avez vous plus confiance en moi? »

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Qu'avait-elle été bête. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait sauvé son frère des griffes de cette maladie mortelle ? Elle devait faire confiance. A tout prix, elle ne devait pas trop s'en faire. Mais c'était plus facile à dire…

Au même moment, Djéhouty était sérieusement entaillé à la hanche par le glaive de son adversaire, trapus et anciennement assez costaud.

Le général, aussi professionnel que l'on pouvait en attendre de lui ne perdit pas son sang froid. Certes la blessure était profonde, certes elle le déstabilisait et handicapait ses mouvements, surtout du côté droit, mais il était prêt à tout ceci. Il était un général, un guerrier et un serviteur du roi par dessus tout.

Il se remit directement en position. Sur la défensive, tout comme son adversaire, il guettait le moindre moment d'inattention afin d'en finir rapidement. Le vent s'était enfin arrêté, les deux adversaires, trempés d'une sueur qui leur coulait dans les yeux étaient figés. Sous leurs sandales, ils sentaient la chaleur excessive du sable. Leurs membres étaient alourdis par la chaleur et leurs yeux, éblouis par le soleil. Le temps passait lentement, Djéhouty imaginait Satis, crispée par la crainte, là bas derrière. Il sourit. Et lança quelques paroles destinées à son adversaire.

« Avant, tu étais un très bon soldat, je me trompe? »

L'homme, étonné, mit un temps avant de répondre sur le ton de la colère.

« Un mercenaire... mais avec la crise du pays, tout est plus surveillé ! On arrive plus à voler aussi bien qu'avant !! Et puis y a la maladie aussi... alors quand on voit cette gamine chouchouté**e**, ça nous dégoûte ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser faire... »

Le général eut un frisson. Sa blessure le lançait.

« Regarde plutôt dans quelle situation t'es, mon gars ! »

Djéhouty ne pouvait pas nier. Il était fort, mais il y avait toujours plus fort que soit. Il n'y avait guère que le prince Chou pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de pareille chose.

« Malheureusement, au risque d'être de nouveau touché, je vais devoir inverser la tendance... excusez moi d'avance... »

Puis il fit le premier pas. Son adversaire enchaîna. Et enfin tout deux se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre. Il s'agissait de l'attaque finale, c'était le tout pour le tout. La vie où bien la mort. Mais, si Djéhouty devrait mourir un jour, comme tout à chacun, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il ne pouvait pas rendre l'âme en plein désert loin des femmes et de l'alcool. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Satis. Non... aujourd'hui, il avait encore une mission à accomplir. Tandis que la lame de son adversaire pénétrait sa chair dans un élancement de douleur, la sienne lui trancha le cou...

Le sang vola. La tête, au sol, ne représentait plus le moindre danger. La sueur lui dégoulinant lourdement dans les yeux, Djéhouty mit genoux à terre. Le glaive, profondément enfoncé dans son épaule provoquait une douleur atroce, amplifiée par la chaleur de l'air. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il ne savait plus. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il voulait se relever. Il voulait faire à Satis ce sourire charmant qui disait « tout va bien ». Mais il ne parvint à esquisser qu'une grimace de douleur. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ses membres s'engourdissaient. Le son ne lui parvenait plus depuis un moment déjà.

_J'ai gagné... _

_... c'est bien..._

Le général ferma alors les yeux et son corps n'eut plus qu'à s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Non loin, on put entendre la Princesse crier à pleins poumons. Mais les combats n'étaient pas terminés...

Chou ne se rendit compte de la situation que lorsque la voix suraiguë de Satis lui parvint aux oreilles. Les adversaires étaient de taille, cette fois ci. Non pas qu'ils fussent supérieurs à eux, non, leurs techniques brutales et désordonnées de mercenaires n'avaient de point fort que l'expérience du combat. Non, mais ils étaient désespérés. Atteints par la peste, ils ne pouvaient plus rien espérer, pas même une entrée dans les villes. Ce qui faisait leur force, aujourd'hui, c'était l'expérience et la proximité de leur mort. De quoi pouvaient-ils avoir peur. Après tout... ils allaient de toute manière mourir sous peu.

Chou avait deux adversaires. L'un plutôt chétif mais rapide. L'autre grand, épais et d'une force inattendue. On pouvait voir le Prince blessé, quelques petites égratignures éparses et sans gravité. Globalement, il maîtrisait la situation, ne donnant plus la possibilité à ses adversaires de le toucher. Ils avaient une technique bien rodée. L'un monopolisait l'adversaire par sa taille et sa force à laquelle il fallait prêter une grande attention. L'autre agissait sournoisement afin d'attaquer les points faibles, les tendons des jambes, dans leur cas. Mais cette formation, aussi efficace que délicate avait trouvé son maître en la personne du Prince.

Chou avait blessé son adversaire direct de façon à ralentir ses mouvements, temps acquis durant lequel il fauchait le plus chétif à chaque essai tenté. Il s'amusait bien. Ses attaquants s'épuisèrent d'eux même en essayant de parer la rapidité dont Chou faisait preuve. Ils moururent peu après, sans préavis. Le prince se dirigea ainsi vers le blessé. Néfer termina son combat peu avant et Kary mit fin aux souffrances de son adversaire peu après. Chou éprouvait-il de l'inquiétude ? Une quelconque envie d'aider le général ? Satis en douta fort en l'entendant évoquer haut et fort la faiblesse du général. Un tel homme était-il digne de se prétendre son adversaire ? Son rival même ? Seul Djéhouty su**t**, oui, ce que signifiait cette phrase. S'il mourait là, agonisant de ses blessures, il serait indigne de l'estime que lui portait celui qui le considérait comme son propre rival.

Tandis qu'il perdait conscience, tous se réunirent autour de lui.

Palais Hyksos

De la chambre du roi ne parvenait pas un bruit, pas un murmure. Tout était en ordre, tout était calme, rien ne venait perturber cette petite vie déjà stressée que vivait le Palais depuis quelque temps. Il commençait à se faire tard, tous les serviteurs s'étaient rendu**s** depuis longtemps dans les cuisines, hangars, chambres et autre pièces de vie. Seuls les gardes et quelques domestiques servants de grands exigeants déambulaient encore dans ces couloirs silencieux et inquiétants.

Deux gardes étaient ainsi postés, visages fermés, vigilants et armes aux poings devant les portes des appartements de leur seigneur. Le matin même, il y avait encore eu des morts. Personne ne savait quand ni comment, mais ils avaient été assassinés pour sûr par un habile lanceur de couteau. S'il ne l'était pas, alors il s'agissait d'un athlète d'une carrure hors norme. En effet, le conseiller assassiné le matin même était un homme d'une carrure impressionnante, trop imposant pour se laisser approcher et trop expérimenté pour se faire poignarder dans le dos.

Il fallait protéger le roi.

La gouvernante en chef, priée de veiller chaque soir aux bons soins de ses employeurs, arriva comme à son habitude dans l'espoir d'être d'une quelconque aide pour son roi. Tous la connaissaient comme une douce femme, trop bien portante au goût des hommes, trop faible face à ses filles servantes mais parfaite dans son métier. Elle passa les gardes et entra.

Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, les mains prisent par un plateau rempli de coupelles vides, rigola un peu avec les gardes et repris la direction des cuisines.

Lorsque l'une des servantes entra dans la pièce le lendemain matin, un cri retenti dans le Palais. Le roi avait été assassiné.

**Film**

**partie 12**

**fin**

Groupe 2, Sakuya/Yuya/Kyoshiro

Des femmes et de l'alcool. Tels étaient les revendications de Yukimura afin de révéler ses petits secrets. Le sake ne posa aucun problème, d'autant plus que la loge de la vedette en était déjà partiellement remplie cependant, la deuxième condition était bien moins acceptable.

« Je veux Yuya et Sakuya pour moi tout seul cette nuit ! Aprèèès je vous diraiiis touuuuuuuut ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent de concert.

« Yukimura-san... »

Prononça timidement Sakuya. Elle était prête à sacrifier pas mal de choses pour sa recherche. Mais de là à... non non, Yukimura-san devait être raisonnable.

« Je le ferais !! »

Ces paroles raisonnèrent comme autant de jolie chansons dans les oreilles de Yukimura que de sonnettes d'alarme dans celles de Kyoshiro.

« Voyons...Yuya ! Tu ne peux pas... »

« J'ai dis que je le ferais ! J'irais jusqu'au bout pour connaître la vérité ! S'il faut en passer par là alors je m'y plierais ! »

Dans sa tête repassèrent les moments où elle avait cru devoir faire de même avec Kyo. Étonnement, elle se sentit prête à le faire avec Yukimura tout en préférant penser à Kyo. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle repense à ceci à tête reposée. Pour le moment, elle devait contenir Kyoshiro et Sakuya qui dans un même élan essayèrent de la résonner.

« Yuya ne fait pas ça ! »

« Ne te vends pas de la sorte ! Que dirait Nozomu?!! »

Mais Nozomu n'était pas là. Il serait heureux que l'on retrouve son assassin, c'était certain, alors au diable les convenances. S'il fallait coucher pour savoir, alors elle le ferait.

La scène dura encore quelques minutes. Yuya paraissait convaincue et ses coéquipiers donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'en dissuader sans pour autant y arriver. Soudain, la voix de Yukimura passa au dessus celles des autres.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois prête à te donner à moi Yuya ! Tu es vraiment décidée ! »

« ... »

« Te voir si combative est excellent, Nozomu aurait été fier, quoi que bien triste de te voir aller jusque là. »

« ... »

« Il est vrai que j'en sais beaucoup, mais c'est à toi de trouver la vérité. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, mais je vais au moins te laisser repartir avec une piste, histoire de saluer ta force de caractère. »

« ... »

« laissez moi deviner, sur votre petite liste, vous avez : Tigre rouge, Oda, Luciole, Akira et Ieyasu. »

« Comment... »

« Je sais tout ! Haha ! Bon, allez plutôt voir Oda, Luciole et Akira. C'est un conseil. Ieyasu ne veut rien savoir de cette affaire et Tigre est à moitie en froid avec sa famille donc il ne saura rien. Mais les trois autres ont des relations et pourraient bien vous guider ! Aller, partez maintenant ou je pourrais bien avoir envie de croquer Yuya quand même... »

Le groupe, un peu étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient eut l'information, partit rapidement en remerciant Yukimura. Ils regrettaient tout de même son silence, tout aurait été tellement plus facile... mais justement, peut être serait-ce trop évident.

Sans attendre, ils se lancèrent à la recherche de Luciole. Tout allait certainement prendre du temps, avec lui, alors y aller tôt serait la meilleure des solutions.

Groupe 1, Kyo/Sasuke

L'avion se posa à dix sept heures dix précisément sur une petite piste d'atterrissage des environs de Tokyo. Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Le nombre d'acteurs s'étant fait évincer du circuits artistiques peu après la mort de Nozomu avaient été estimé à vingt deux personnes. Parmi ces personnes, une était décédée il y a peu d'un cancer, neuf n'avaient jamais eu aucun lien avec la star et deux étaient décédés de manière étrange dans les mois qui suivirent le drame. Il restait donc dix personnes qu'il fallait absolument rencontrer d'ici le lendemain. Par chance, cinq résidaient à Tokyo, deux à Shizuoka et les trois autres à Niigata et Sendai. Ils n'allaient au moins pas devoir traverser le Japon pour les trouver.

Kyo et Sasuke montèrent dans un Taxi et se rendirent à la première adresse. Là vivait une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui, après avoir essuyé dettes et chômage avait finalement arrêté toute carrière artistique. Son nom, Shizuma Hayame, avait disparu des registres des metteurs en scènes six mois après le décès de Nozomu. Elle était désormais mariée et mère de deux bambins.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent, elle n'en cru tout d'abord pas ses yeux. Que venaient faire deux acteurs de renoms chez elle alors que, d'après tous les journaux, ils devaient être en tournage en Égypte. Mais plus encore, pourquoi venaient-ils la voir, elle, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. La question restait entière. Elle les fit entrer, envoyant ses deux petits dans leur chambre.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous? » Dit-elle en leur servant un thé chaud, un peu nerveuse.

« Nous sommes désolé**s** de vous importuner, de plus sans nous être annoncé**s** au préalable... » débuta Sasuke calmement.

« Non non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser... »

« Nous venons pour parler d'un sujet bien précis sur lequel nous faisons des recherches. »

Étonnée, la femme mit un temps avant de l'encourager à poursuivre son récit. Le regard du Grand Kyo la mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Vous souvenez vous de Shiina Nozomu, madame Shizuma? »

Une lueur de surprise, mais surtout de peur passa dans ses yeux à l'instant où le nom de son ancien bienfaiteur ressortit au grand jour.

« Oui... » Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Vous devez donc avoir une idée de ce qui nous amène chez vous... »

« Je me dis que la raison pour laquelle deux noms du cinéma viennent me voir, moi, en me parlant de Shiina-sama n'est autre qu'une enquête...certainement sur les raisons de sa mort... »

« C'est exact... »

« Mais je ne comprend pas... Mibu-sama! N'êtes vous pas plus au courant que moi? Vous faisiez parti de son entourage le plus proche à l'époque... »

Kyo ne répondit rien. Sans doute fallait-il en conclure qu'être proche ne voulait pas dire tout savoir.

« Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai pas envie de ré-ouvrir des affaires du passé, d'autant plus que celle-ci m'a causé grand tord. Et puis, j'ai une famille que je ne veux en rien impliquer dans cette histoire... »

Les deux acteurs présentaient déjà une réponse négative lorsqu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

« ...Cependant... Shiina-sama a tellement fait pour moi... je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, mais après cela, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! »

Sasuke acquiesça et attendit son récit.

« A cette époque, rien ne laissait présager la mort de Shiina-sama. Il était aimé de tout ses fans, interprétait toujours impeccablement ses rôles... personne, dans ses fans ou dans les jeunes acteurs tels que moi ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sa fin si brutale. Lorsque j'ai appris pour son décès, comme beaucoup, j'ai voulu savoir. Sans son aide, je n'aurais eu aucune chance dans ce milieu... alors je voulais savoir. Avec deux amis qui étaient dans le même cas, nous avons cherché où nous pouvions, tenté de forcer des secrets... mais on avait absolument aucune influence. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis repris.

« Mais même en ne sachant rien, nous devions être trop gênant. Nous avons tout trois commencé à trouver de moins en moins de travail. On ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'office et à chaque audition, nous étions rejetés. On mettait ça sur le compte de notre manque de talent ou d'expérience jusqu'au jour où un responsable a eu une parole de trop. Il disait avec le réalisateur, sans penser que nous étions toujours là, que les consignes étaient claires... il ne fallait pas nous embaucher. Imaginez le cho**c**. Même avec ceci, nous avons continué nos recherches, bien qu'infructueuses. Puis un jour, nous avons reçu des lettres. Trois lettres identiques sans expéditeur. Elles disaient, clairement et simplement, que si nous n'arrêtions pas de fouiner, nous allions le regretter. Nous aurions dû les écouter. »

Elle reprit encore un temps, attentivement écoutée par ses interlocuteurs.

« Nous étions jeunes et un peu bêtes. On se disait qu'ils se contenteraient de donner des consignes comme ne plus du tout nous donner d'entretiens et des choses de ce style. Nous avons donc cherché et cherché encore, jusqu'au jour où nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui avait dit savoir certaines choses... Cette personne est décédée avant de tout nous révéler. A ce moment, nous avons commencé à avoir vraiment peur ! On a tout stoppé ! Enfin je le croyais. Deux mois plus tard, l'un de mes amis a envoyé un dossier à l'autre, quelque chose apparemment de très important. Mon ami est mort le jour suivant. Le second m'a téléphoné affolé, me disant qu'en réalité, ils avaient poursuivis, mais sans moi. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose... dans cette précieuse enveloppe. Il est mort dans la nuit qui suivi son appel et l'enveloppe a disparu. J'ai tout arrêté, j'aurais fini de la même manière... »

« Et quel était le nom de cet homme que vous aviez trouvé? »

« Hmm... Kira...Kara... Kuruma ! Kuruma Koike-san ! C'était un journaliste que Shiina-sama connaissait bien ! »

Kyo se leva sans en attendre plus et quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de nous raconter votre histoire ! Elle nous a été très précieuse ! »

Sasuke salua comme il le devait cette femme qui leur avait donné un indice précieux et suivit Kyo dehors. Les journalistes n'étaient pas bêtes, si ses assassins n'avaient pas déjà tout trouvé, ce Kuruma devait avoir caché quelques clés de la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, ils les trouveraient certainement...si tenté que personne ne les ait précédés...


	15. Le prix d'un choix

**Auteur :**

Me revoilààààà ^^

Oui oui je sais je ne suis vraiment pas ponctuelle !! -_-

Mais voici la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !!

Merci pour les personnes qui me laissent des review !!!! Et pour ceux qui lisent tout simplement ce que j'écris ^^

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il reste **

**Rappel du casting! **

Satis (Chefet) Yuya Shiina

Chou Onime no Kyo

Djéhouty (Yuki) Yukimura Sanada

Taita Muramasa

Hény Kyoshiro Mibu

Hity Sasuke Sarutobi

Ibi Tigre Rouge

Débehenitjaenmoutef (Debe) Oda Nobunaga

Kary Luciole Mibu

Néfer Akira

Chian Tokugawa Ieyasu

Abina Sakuya

Néferménedj Okuni

Sôthis Akari

Néheteni Santera

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 13**

**Le prix d'un choix**

Snif...snif... Djéhouty... snif...snif...

_Quel est ce bruit? Une voix de femme... Je suis désolé tout le monde, j'ai encore fai__**t**__ pleurer une demoiselle je crois. _

Les bras croisés sur la paillasse, le visage caché dans leur creux sombre et maintenant très humide, Satis sanglotait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Comment le pouvait-elle? Elle n'était qu'une Princesse capricieuse ! Chou avait bien raison de la détester. Pourquoi était-il le seul à l'avoir clairement fait savoir d'ailleurs? Les autres se retenaient, c'était certain. Elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle partait comme une fusée pour se retourner et voir qu'une fois encore, elle avait tout fait foirer. S**'**il n'y avait pas à la protéger, ils ne seraient pas dans le désert, ils n'auraient pas eu à faire avec ces pestiférés et son précieux ami et professeur ne serait pas allongé sur cette foutue paillasse !!

Elle frotta avec vigueur et colère ses yeux contre ses bras pour en enlever les larmes.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille dans un petit village isolé où ils eurent la chance de trouver un habitant sympathique. Il était assez riche, possédait quelques terres et une maison dont trois chambres n'étaient pas utilisées. Il était le type même de l'homme viril, ou du moins qui l'avait été et dont il restait des traces. Musclé, grand, la peau très mâte et légèrement bedonnant sans que cela ne soit trop voyant. Il avait les yeux vivants, malins et d'un vert très sombre. Il semblait vous transpercer de toute part lorsqu'il vous regardait intensément.

Sa femme était l'une de ces femmes qui, une fois passées les dix premières années de vie commune se laissent totalement aller. Et c'était cela depuis bien dix ans. Elle avait certainement été une femme adorable avec, on le devinait, un visage rond mais charmant et un corps qui avait attiré ce riche homme entre ses griffes. Maintenant elle avait attrapé quelques rondeurs, suite à ses quatre grossesses très certainement, se maquillait à peine, avait laissé tombé toute tentative de coiffure complexe et braillait plus qu'elle ne souriait. Ils avaient eu quatre fils ensemble dont deux avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Le premier était commerçant, le second marchand. Le troisième, de l'âge de Satis, passait son temps à courir après les servantes de la demeure et le dernier, d'environ dix ans aimait à passer son temps à l'espionner.

Djéhouty aurait pu mourir. Oui, il serait mort, vidé de son sang, si le meilleur des médecins n'avait pas été là. Les premiers soins lui avaient été donnés sur place, puis il avait été transporté sur des kilomètres. Personne ne savait s'il allait tenir le coup. Lorsque le soir ils arrivèrent dans le village, Djéhouty suait sang et eau et sa fièvre ne baissait pas, bien au contraire. Taita l'avait soigné une bonne partie de la nuit avant de décréter que le reste, seul le général pouvait le faire. Et Yuya avait passé le restant du temps à veiller, à éponger sa fièvre, à écouter, paniquée, ses divers délires du**s** à la fièvre. En forme ou pas, il ne disait d'ailleurs que des âneries.

Le groupe avait pris la décision, en accord avec le propriétaire, de rester ici jusqu'à ce que le général puisse monter à cheval et tenir une conversation sensée. Ils ne pouvaient attendre plus, bien sûr. Qui savait quand leurs prochain**s **ennemis arriveraient.

Le groupe s'était donc scindé en trois. Djéhouty était dans une chambre, seul, puis, conformément au tirage au sort, Satis occupait une chambre avec Kary tandis que la troisième pièce hébergeait Chou, Taita et Néfer. Il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, Satis n'arrivait plus à regarder Chou dans les yeux depuis ses dernières déclarations. Kary était de loin plus conciliant, même s'il était impossible de suivre son raisonnement.

Satis séchait ses larmes. Elle n'en aurait plus une seule goutte à ce tarif et ses yeux la tiraillaient, irrités qu'ils étaient. Il n'était pas la peine d'espérer que personne ne remarquerait, c'était trop flagrant et personne n'était dupe. De plus, tous l'avaient vue. Lorsque Taita entra afin de refaire les bandages, la jeune fille en profita donc pour s'éclipser. Peut être qu**'**elle proposerait son aide à la maîtresse de maison en attendant. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute manière.

Elle se rendit en premier lieu au puits. Son visage devait être une horreur. Remontant lentement le saut et le récupérant à bout de bras, elle plongea en premier ses fins doigts dans cette eau fraîche. La vive sensation qu'elle ressenti**t** la réveilla de ce brouillard dans lequel elle baignait. Puis d'un coup sec et vif, elle plongea les mains dans le liquide et s'en aspergea le visage. Que cela pouvait-il faire du bien. Elle devait avoir bien meilleure mine. Elle arrangea ses cheveux en quelques secondes et repartit droit vers les cuisines. Se faisant, Satis croisa en chemin la Dame qui régnait sur ces lieux et qu'elle avait entendu crier mille jurons lorsqu'elle avait surpris son mari avec la nouvelle servante. De fait, cette dernière était ravissante. Grande, toute en forme là où il faut, la femme possédait de longs cheveux noirs et épais qui lui couvraient le dos et vivaient avec chacun de ses mouvements. Pas étonnant que le propriétaire n'ait pas résisté.

« Bonjour Madame, que Horus puisse veiller sur vous et votre demeure »

Salua la Princesse en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Bonjour »

Répondit sèchement la femme. Enveloppée dans une robe blanche, elle se tenait droite comme un « i » et toisait son invitée avec froideur. Satis ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle semblait être comme ça avec un peu tout le monde. Voyant son hôte prête à se retourner sans faire cas de sa présence, Satis s'empresse de poursuivre :

« Madame ! Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité dans les tâches de votre maison? Je ne voudrais pas profiter de votre hospitalité sans rendre service en contrepartie. »

Sa vis-à-vis eu un mouvement dédaigneux.

« Tu parles comme une de ces putains de Princesse chouchoutée de la capitale ! »

Satis accusa le coup mais ne releva pas.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne traîne pas dans mes pattes et que tu ne t'approches pas de mon mari avec tes miches qui ne demandent certainement que ça !! »

Satis était outrée. Donnait-elle cette impression là? Elle allait répondre sans ménagement lorsque le troisième fils intervint en sa faveur.

« Mère, ce n'est pas très poli envers notre invitée que de la traiter ainsi... »

« Pff... ce n'est pas mon invitée ! »

Puis elle s'en alla d'un pas sec et rapide, comme déchaînée sous le regard navré de son fils.

« Excusez là, elle est toujours comme ça. Même si ça a empiré dernièrement. »

Satis devait afficher un air curieux ou interrogateur car le jeune homme précisa.

« Ça fait cinq ans que notre père ne l'a pas touchée. Il lui préfère les servantes »

La princesse rougit. Elle savait que cela était une habitude dans le peuple très libéré qui occupait l'Égypte. Pas que dans le peuple d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne se voyait pas comme ça partagée, en qualité de servante, entre un propriétaire et son fils pour des nuits entièrement consacrées au sexe. Certes, elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait donc elle ne pouvait totalement se mettre à la place de cette servante. Voyant que Satis ne poursuivait pas la conversation, le garçon reprit.

« D'où êtes-vous? »

« D'une ville plus à l'ouest »

« C'est vague... »

« Je voyage beaucoup, ce serait long de citer chaque ville »

Éluda-t-elle. Il sourit, ses yeux verts hérités de son père brillant légèrement. Il n'était pas moche du tout. Grand, élancé mais à la musculature solide, il irradiait la vigueur et la jeunesse tout en étant un beau jeune homme à la peau lisse et aux cheveux bien noirs.

« Et pourquoi une femme de votre âge parcours-t-elle les villes de l'Ouest? »

« Afin d'apprendre et de voir ! »

« Apprendre et voir quoi? »

« Apprendre à voyager et voir plein de gens différents !! »

Elle avait dit cela avec tellement d'entrain que sur ce coup son jeune hôte rit franchement.

« J'avoue que l'on voit rarement ici des femmes qui apprennent à voyager et veulent voir du monde ! »

« Ah oui? »

S'enquit-elle sincèrement curieuse.

« A notre âge, on les voit plus souvent qui apprennent leur rôle d'épouse et veulent voir autre chose que les deux mômes qu'elles ont déjà en magasin !! »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« En effet... »

« Et vous voyagez drôlement bien protégée ! »

« Oui... Savez-vous où ils sont parti d'ailleurs? »

« Mh, j'ai vu le médecin soigner votre ami, celui qui est un peu « dans un autre monde » vagabonder du côté de la grange et les deux autres hommes partir en balade. »

« Mh je vois... on dirait qu'ils savent tous quoi faire... »

« Pas vous? »

« Il semble que votre mère ne veuille surtout pas de mon aide ! »

« Elle a peur qu'après la servante, mon père ne la délaisse pour vous la prochaine nuit... ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le fait lorsque nous avons des invités »

Surprise, Satis ne sut plus où se mettre. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Alors là elle ne doit pas se faire de soucis pour ça ! »

« Mh... l'un de ces hommes serait-il votre promis? »

« Ah là doublement non ! »

S'insurgea-t-elle. Et ils s'esclaffèrent en cœur.

En réalité, Néfer et Chou n'étaient pas partisen balade. Où du moins cette balade était-elle un prétexte pour repérer les lieux, les têtes et les endroits dont il fallait surtout se méfier. Et puis c'était toujours mieux pour parler. Ils étaient partis depuis une heure sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Chou était un adepte du concept du silence et Néfer n'osait aborder certains sujets sensibles. Mais comme il fallait bien planifier la suite de l'histoire...

« Chou... est-il prudent de laisser Satis seule? »

« ... »

« On ne sait jamais quand les ennemis peuvent apparaître ! »

« Pas en pleine journée dans un lieu si habité. Où alors c'est un genre de prédateur bien différent... »

Dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

« Justement, n'est-il pas dangereux de la laisser seule là bas? Avec eux... »

« ... »

Mais Néfer voyait bien que Chou paraissait s'en foutre royalement. Il insistait bien sur le terme « paraître » car justement, Chou n'était pas tout à fait comme à l'accoutumé.

« Que ferons-nous si l'état de Djéhouty ne s'améliore pas rapidement? »

« On le laisse se démerder. »

« Quoi? »

« Il sait parfaitement que c'est la mission avant tout »

« Demoiselle Satis n'apprécierait pas... »

« ... »

Chou lui décrocha un regard indiquant clairement qu'elle lui obéirait sans autre forme de procès. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Cette gamine lui avait déjà suffisamment causé de problèmes.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence. D'ici trois jours, ils partiraient. Jusque là, il fallait être patient.

Antef. C'était le nom du troisième fils de la maison et aussi de la personne avec laquelle Satis s'entendait le mieux. Il était très aimable avec elle, pour commencer, puis lui avait trouvé de nouveaux vêtements. Ceux qu'elle portait jusqu'à lors étaient usés et salis par le voyage, le vent et le sable. La jeune fille portait donc désormais une tenue blanche légère ornée de fils brodés dorés. Cette robe lui allait à merveille, flottant au gré des mouvements de sa propriétaire. Antef lui avait fait maints compliments à ce propos.

« Vraiment merci ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier ! »

« Ce n'est rien, si un jour je passe par une ville de l'Ouest, accueillez moi dont ! Ce sera amplement suffisant ! »

« Haha on fait comme ça alors ! »

« Parfait ! »

Fit le jeune homme en tapant dans ses mains décrétant que l'accord était conclu.

« Ceci mis de côté, recherchez-vous toujours quelque chose à faire? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors peut être serez vous d'accord de m'aider à m'occuper des chevaux ! »

« Avec plaisir !! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les écuries qui abritaient cinq très beaux chevaux. Se faisant, Antef effleura son invitée lorsqu'il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans le bâtiment. Satis rosit légèrement à ce contact et entra avec peut être plus de rapidité que nécessaire.

Les lieux étaient parfaitement entretenus. Satis se demandait même qu'elle aide elle pourrait bien apporter. Comme convenu, elle aida en s'occupant de brosser les chevaux. Ils se devaient en effet d'être propres et soignés afin de ne pas faire honte à leur propriétaire. Et elle ne vit pas le regard scrutateur qui la contemplait de loin. Un regard envieux, curieux, affamé qui n'avait rien de gentil à ce moment précis.

Sa tâche terminée, elle se dépêcha de remonter dans la chambre auprès de Djéhouty. Une légère honte venait de l'attraper, lui reprochant de passer du bon temps, de rigoler et discuter alors que son protecteur de toujours souffrait sur sa paillasse. Elle le retrouva en sueur. Il s'agitait dans ce qui semblait être un sommeil sans repos et marmonnait d'incompréhensibles phrases. De temps à autre, elle captait son propre nom, se demandant pourquoi Djéhouty se torturait les méninges sur son compte. Quoi que la réponse fut évidente, elle s'obstina inconsciemment à l'évacuer de son esprit. Son mentor ne pouvait se prendre la tête avec elle alors qu'il était en aussi piteux état lui même. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Épongeant la sueur sur son front brûlant comme le ferait une mère, une sœur, une femme ou une amie, Satis se remémora le combat durant lequel il avait été blessé. Lorsque la première larme coula sur sa joue, elle se surprit à vouloir fuir. Il avait été blessé à cause d'elle et il pourrait encore arriver n'importe quoi. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas? Elle avait envie de courir, de partir loin, de ne pas se retourner, de s'enfuir pour ne plus avoir à pleurer. Puis elle s'imagina la déception du général, la colère du prince, l'inquiétude de son père, de ses frères... et l'image de son peuple apprenant qu'elle fuit. Lamentablement, lâchement, tel n'importe quel quidam de n'importe où sur cette terre, riche ou pauvre. Et là elle renonça.

Elle n'était justement pas n'importe qui.

Satis essuya ses larmes, repris du poil de la bête et entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sans faire plus de bruit que nécessaire, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Derrière se trouvait Antef. Satis fut choquée premièrement par son regard. Il n'avait rien de l'aimable jeune homme de précédemment. Il entra sans dire mot et se planta devant le blessé qui s'était quelque peu calmé.

« Il va mourir hein? »

Prononça t-il froidement.

« Non. »

« Tu es bien confiante... »

Lui rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il avait ce petit sourire moqueur qui n'allait qu'à Chou.

« Je crois en lui. »

« Que c'est mignon. Mais la foi n'a jamais sauvé personne. »

« Tu te trompes ! »

« Mh... Si tu le dis... »

Finit-il par lâcher, non sans montrer sa totale indifférence au sors du général.

« De toute façon je ne suis pas venu là pour ça »

« Pour quoi alors? »

« J'ai plus envie d'attendre. De toute façon je t'aurais prise cette nuit, un peu avant ou un peu après, qu'est-ce que ça change? »

Dit-il tout en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! C'est une blague c'est ça? »

« Ooooh non... je suis sérieux. Tu me plais, je te prends, point final. »

« Dans tes rêves... »

« Tu es dans ma maison... »

« Et on parle de mon corps... »

« Un homme peut faire ce qu'il veut du corps d'une femme qui lui plaît. »

« Jamais !! »

Satis tenta de sortir, en vain. La porte avait été fermée... et ce n'était pas elle qui avait la clé. Elle se précipita alors à la fenêtre et Antef la laissa faire. Dehors, il n'y avait personne. La panique envahitla jeune fille pendant un moment. Mais devait-elle répéter à jamais les mêmes erreurs? Ne se remettait-elle pas en question ces derniers temps? N'était-ce pas le moment parfait pour montrer sa détermination?

Elle leva la tête, regarda son assaillant dans les yeux avec courage et annonça :

« J'ai trop de choses à faire pour être prise par toi »

« Que dis tu... »

« J'ai des obligations et des devoirs que je ne peux sacrifier à quelqu'un comme toi »

« Tu parles comme si tu était de rang bien supérieur...dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'une fille errante? »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, secouant la tête négativement et montrant ainsi à quel point il pouvait faire erreur, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait la prendre puis la jeter comme il le faisait avec toutes et il aurait celle là aussi. Celle qui aujourd'hui était différente des autres, sensation qu'il avait et qu'il ne comprenait. Discrètement, Satis sortit un petit poignard de sous sa robe. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparée, mais la lame était vierge de toute souillure encore. Elle n'avait pas encore osé... l'utiliser. Le moment était certainement venu, ainsi aujourd'hui, Satis n'avait aucun doute. L'homme s'approcha. Qu'importe ce que cette femme prévoyait avec ce couteau, ce n'était qu'une femme...

Il attaqua le premier. De ses deux mains, il bloqua avec force mais peut être pas assez celles de sa proie. Puis il se rapprocha tandis qu'elle se débattait avec une force toujours renouvelée. Il voulait coller son corps chaud contre celui défendant de cette fille. Il voulait entrer dans son espace, s'imposer à elle sans détour. Dans sa main droite, Satis fit pivoter le couteau et, dans un moment d'inattention de son agresseur, elle le lui planta dans le poignet. La blessure n'était pas grave, elle saignait, mais peu. Mais elle surprit assez Antef pour lui faire lâcher prise. Satis tint donc le malheureux poignard devant elle, comme un bouclier et attendit qu'il revienne, ce qu'il ferait.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Il tenait son poignet et se demandait, abasourdi, comment il avait pu être aussi négligeant. Mais une femme n'aurait pas le dessus.

Avec détermination, il se lança et se jeta sur elle.

Tout se passa alors si vite que ni Satis ni Antef ne comprirent comment ça avait pu arriver. Dans un mouvement défensif, Satis pointa le couteau en avant et ce fut trop tard lorsque le jeune homme voulu s'arrêter. La lame perça son cœur sans préavis et lui prit la vie. Il tomba à terre, le poignard toujours planté dans le cœur et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa la Princesse, le rouge du sang contrastant avec la pâle couleur de sa robe.

Elle tomba à terre, ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles et elle revoyait en boucle les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la douleur jaillir du visage d'Antef. Elle le reverrait certainement longtemps, ce visage contracté qui n'avait plus rien d'attrayant, ce visage qui savait son âme à deux doigts des portes de l'autre monde. Alors les larmes salées de ses yeux vinrent se mélanger au sang qui lui ornait les joues. Et le regard dans le vide, elle repassa en boucle les différentes hypothèses qui auraient pu arriver, qui auraient pu sauver la vie de cet homme.

Lorsque Chou découvrit la scène, il n'eut besoin d'aucune explication et ne prononça pas un mot. Néfer s'occupa de lui même de voir le problème avec la famille et son Prince s'approcha de Satis avec un regard neutre. Il ne ferait pas mieux. Elle avait prit les armes, elle avait décidé de ne pas abandonner et de rester en vie. Elle comprendrait alors mieux désormais et ne jouerait plus les idiotes.

La mort de cet homme avait été bénéfique pour l'avenir du royaume.

Il décolla quelques mèches de cheveux qui, collées par les larmes et le sang s'accrochaient au visage de la Princesse. Il fit ce peu avec délicatesse, puis la prit dans ses bras pour sortir.

Cette femme serait une reine unique... cela promettait réellement maintes et maintes surprises...

**Film**

**partie 13**

**Fin**

Groupe 1, Kyo/Sasuke

Kuruma Koike était un homme de quarante et un ans, résidant permanent à Tokyo, marié et père de trois enfants. Il était grand, un mètre quatre vingt dix et pratiquait quotidiennement la boxe. Il était décédé un jeudi matin d'une vilaine chute dans les escaliers de son agence, à ce moment là vide de tout personnel. Mort sur le coup avait décrété le légiste. La nuque avait été brisée lors de la chute. Il laissait derrière lui une femme sans travail et trois enfants mineurs.

Sa veuve vivait désormais dans un petit immeuble avec son dernier fils de quatorze ans, fervents défenseurs des idées de son défunt père. Arrêté deux fois pour entrée avec effraction dans le domicile d'un homme qui pourtant n'avait aucun lien avec lui.

Lorsque le petit groupe arriva, ils tombèrent face à face avec Kuruma Makiko. Elle était assez petite et si fine que l'on aurait cru la casser au moindre geste. Ses cheveux noirs revenus dans un chignon mal fait, son visage sans maquillage et sa tenue des plus simples et sans recherche la faisait paraître au moins dix ans plus vieille. Pourtant, constata Sasuke, elle avait dû être une femme avec un certain charme, avant. La mort de son mari l'avait peut être totalement changée...

Ils se présentèrent mais rien n'y fit, elle ne voulait absolument pas que ce passé ressurgisse maintenant. Elle avait assez de son fils délinquant à s'occuper disait-elle avec colère. Sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer, elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Kyo ne se voyait pas souvent refuser quelque chose, d'autant plus que la femme n'avait pas eu l'air autrement impressionnée par la personnalité qui frappait à sa porte. Lorsque Sasuke se proposait de trouver une autre solution, une voix l'interrompit.

« Il fait l'excuser, elle n'est plus du tout la même depuis la mort de mon père »

Le duo se retourna comme un seul. Un jeune homme d'un petit mètre soixante cinq leur faisait face avec son visage ferme et ses yeux perçants.

« Je m'appelle Kuruma Shuya, le seul fils de cette famille qui veuille encore savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé... »

Il avait l'air incroyablement mature pour son âge. Un genre de Sasuke journaliste en quelque sorte. Le groupe décida de l'inviter boire quelque chose puis d'écouter son histoire. Ils ne tireraient rien de la veuve du journaliste.

« Pourquoi vous intéressez vous tant à cette histoire? »

Leur demanda t-il, comme pour voir si leur motif était assez valable pour qu'il perde son temps avec eux.

« Nous sommes des amis proches de la jeune sœur de Shiina Nozomu, Shiina Yuya. De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qui était Kyo pour Shiina Nozomu. Nous voulons découvrir cette vérité qui nous est cachée depuis trop longtemps. »

Le jeune homme sembla acquiescer. Certainement était-ce une bonne raison.

« Mon père était un excellent journaliste qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Il savait même qu'il allait mourir... »

« Comment ça? »

« Il a écrit une lettre. Bien sûr, comme il n'a jamais fait dans la facilité, il l'avait tellement bien cachée que je ne l'aie trouvée que l'année dernière. Ma mère n'est même pas au courant »

« ... »

« Pour résumer, sa lettre disait qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'énorme sur cette affaire de meurtre et qu'il avait des preuves mais que toute cette histoire lui coûterait la vie, sans aucun doute. Il disait qu'il avait fait en sorte que des personnes de sa connaissance reçoivent les preuves bien après sa mort mais qu'il en avait fait une copie. Il donne un indice dans sa lettre : « Là où l'on ski à côté des singes au chaud ». »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi ça? »

« Je ne sais pas... d'après ce que je sais de mes frères, notre père était un homme qui adorait les jeux de pistes. Alors il me semble logique que s'il a voulu laisser des indices... il en fasse une sorte de chasse au trésor. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas le sens de cet indice mais Kyo semblait profondément réfléchir à la question, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et donna la prochaine direction.

« On va à Niigata »

Avait-il dit avant de sortir du café. Le jeune acteur qui le suivait remercia leur informateur et lui promit de lui faire parvenir par mail ce qu'ils découvriraient grâce à cet indice.

De fait, Sasuke trouva la solution « Niigata » tout à fait appropriée pour cet indice. Niigata était connu pour ses pistes de ski mais aussi pour ses onsen où les singes, parfois, viennent se réchauffer. Il ne savait pas trop s'il y avait des singes à Niigata ni si ils prenaient des bains, mais il savait que ça arrivait, dans certains onsens. Et puis, ils avaient des personnes à Niigata.

Groupe 2, Sakuya/Yuya/Kyoshiro

Luciole était si dur à trouver. Il errait toujours de ci, de là sans jamais aucun sens à sa démarche. Il fallut au petit groupe bien deux heures et trois tours des lieux avant de le retrouver assis sur une dune en dehors du lieu de tournage.

Il ne faisait rien et ne semblait rien voir non plus. Il y avait juste lui, le sable et le ciel qui se reflétait dans ses yeux vides d'expression.

« Luciole? »

Commença Yuya qui savait qu'il fallait y aller avec patience et douceur. Pas qu'il soit bête, au contraire, il montrait parfois une maturité hors des normes qui lui étaient acquises. Mais il mettait la patience du monde à l'épreuve.

« Il paraît qu'il fait froid ici la nuit »

« Oui... tu as du le sentir la nuit! »

« Je dors la nuit... »

« Oui... dis, Luciole... »

«Où est Kyo? »

« Je ne sais pas. Luciole, que sais-tu à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Nozomu Shiina? »

C'était tellement étrange de ne pas l'appeler uniquement « mon frère ». Mais Luciole finirait à coup sûr par lui demander qui était son frère et pis encore, lui demanderait-il peut-être qui elle était elle même, en fin de compte. Elle s'était accroupie, afin de se mettre à hauteur de l'homme.

« Luciole? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je l'aimais bien. »

« Qu... »

« C'est vrai, d'habitude je les aime pas, ces gens là, mais lui, il était différent »

« C'est vrai...il était doux et gentil »

Dans les yeux de Yuya vint s'allumer une lueur de tristesse.

« Il est mort? »

La jeune sœur fut interloquée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas? »

Sans plus un mot, Luciole se leva et s'en alla, laissant là une jeune fille perturbée. Luciole ne lui avait rien appris en fin de compte. Savait-il réellement quelque chose? L'aide de Yukimura était-elle feinte? Quelqu'un savait-il réellement quelque chose?!!

Silencieusement, Yuya s'effondra sur le sable, en pleurs. Quand allait-elle enfin savoir... QUAND?


	16. Un Vent tournant

**Note : **

Un redémarrage tout en douceur pour une fic en pause depuis bien trop longtemps. :)

Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois ou il a été question du « A quand la suite des Enfants d'Horus ? », mais très honnêtement, j'ai été surprise et ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir l'engouement pour cette fic qui, de par son nom et son sujet pas très engageant, n'avait pas eu forcément le meilleur début.

La fin n'est pas si loin, il aurait été dommage de ne pas la terminer ;)

J'espère très sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir.

**Les Enfants d'Horus**

**Film**

**Partie 14**

**Un vent tournant**

Ses rêves étaient rouges. Rouge du sang versé par ses propres mains. Ils étaient également sombres du Destin qui était le sien. Condamnée à tuer pour vivre et que vivent des centaines d'autres personnes. Condamnée à laisser mourir ceux qui, héroïquement se sacrifient et se sacrifieront pour elle. Condamnée à aimer un homme qu'elle n'épouserait pas. Si Satis avait toujours eux conscience du sacrifice qu'elle devrait faire, jamais il n'avait été un tel poids à porter.

Pour autant, le choix était fait. Elle ne l'avait même jamais réellement eu, juste celui d'accepter en elle même le tracer suivi par sa vie.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent comme pour chasser ses sombres songes. Le soleil tombait sur les dunes d'un désert sans riche maison, sans cadavre de jeune héritier et sans matrone délaissée. L'air s'était déjà largement refroidi et elle sentie alors la douce chaleur d'une couverture. L'ombre à ses côtés n'était autre qu'un Chou assis et immobile. Il était comme la statue d'un protecteur solide qui ne bougerait pas de ses côtés.

Ils avaient eut des différents, songeas Satis alors qu'elle remontait la couverture sur ses épaules. Et la jeune princesse était consciente qu'ils étaient dû majoritairement à son manque de maturité. Il avait déjà vu ce qui constituait ce monde, mieux qu'elle ne le verrait sûrement jamais. C'était quelque chose qu'elle commençait à appréhender, un peu tard. Consciente que son éducation passait par cette étape, Satis se promit alors de faire face. Elle se l'était déjà dit plusieurs fois, qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver qu'elle était enfin prête à tenir parole ?

Peut être parce que pour la première fois...

… elle avait tué un homme.

Tout à ses pensées, il lui revint tout à coup tout un panel de choses variées, à commencer par Djéhouty. Se relevant d'un bond un seul, elle se mit en quête de son mentor. Tous étaient là, en réalité, tous dormaient, Taita étant aux côté de Djéhouty. La jeune femme souffla, rassurée par la respiration sereine de ce dernier.

« Tu te réveilles après la guerre, gamine »

Durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, cette voix et son timbre grave avaient éveillés en Satis nombre d'émotions diverses. De l'appréhension, de la colère, de l'exaspération, de l'inquiétude, de l'insécurité... mais c'était la première fois ce soir là, qu'elle éveillait en elle un tel bien être. C'était étrange mais réconfortant. Un réconfort empourprant ses joues. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le silence s'installa un long moment. C'était la première fois que la jeune princesse vivait un tel instant. Un moment peut être unique ou les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ils étaient en si peu de temps devenus futiles, dérisoires. Elle n'avait même rien envie de répondre à cette pique qui, peut être la veille, l'aurait faite grimper au plafond. Dans les yeux du guerrier, elle voyait des choses. Entre autre elle voyait qu'elle avait gagné son estime. Peut être pas quelque chose de mirobolant, mais une pointe de respect. Elle voyait dans ses pupilles un futur peut être dangereux mais sûr à ses côtés. A cet instant précis il était absolument impossible que leur quête échoue. Rien que parce qu'il était là. Rien que parce qu'ils venaient de tisser un lien qui ne se briserait pas facilement.

Dans son esprit toutefois, une inquiétude : Djéhouty. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Elle ne pouvait continuer sans lui. Mais ce voyage en plein désert s'annonçait d'ors et déjà impossible dans son état. Rompant le silence d'une voix deux tons en dessous de la normale, Satis se décida à parler à Chou. Elle espérait de cette conversation du sérieux. Pas de « gamine », pas de non dits... Non. Juste des faits, des plans et un savoir qui lui seraient précieux pour poursuivre.

« Que faisons-nous pour lui ? »

Elle se refusait à prononcer son nom, de peur de ne posséder déjà la réponse. Chou garda le silence, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas comprendre son nouvel état d'esprit. Et pourtant il voyait tout et pensait justement à la manière appropriée de lui répondre. Il voyait ses yeux brillants de résolutions tournés droits vers les siens, son air droit et sincère, inquiet et décidé. Il savait que parler de Djéhouty et surtout, de la décision qu'ils avaient déjà prise ne lui plairait pas. Cependant, s'il y a encore quelques jours il n'aurait rien dit, juste imposé, aujourd'hui, il allait le lui dire. Il voulait voir l'étendue de ses nouvelles résolutions.

« Il restera au prochain village »

« ... »

La décision ne put être autre qu'un choc. C'était son mentor, celui qui depuis toujours planifiait sa vie, son apprentissage et le déroulement des opérations. C'était celui qui, au début de cette aventure, lui permettait de garder confiance. Elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner, et c'était dur. D'un autre côté, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ce qu'il y avait en jeu à présent, ce n'était pas simplement leur petit groupe. C'était l'avenir de tellement de personnes... Et quand bien même, elle savait. Elle savait que si Djéhouty s'était retrouvé dans une situation identique, la question ne se serait même pas posée. Satis accepta silencieusement, le visage triste mais résigné. Dans son esprit il y avait l'espoir qu'il se remette vite et les rejoigne plus tard. De même que, peut être, cela finirait par tourner à leur avantage un jour... Elle avait foi en ça. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et c'est sa foi en lui qui lui permit de regarder Chou dans les yeux, avec un air Royal que ce dernier ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et de déclarer avec un léger sourire empreint de confiance :

« Très bien. Djéhouty se remettra de sa blessure au prochain village et nous rejoindra lorsqu'il sera prêt »

Avant de rajouter, le ton plus inquiet, le regard tourné dans la direction du Royaume qui était cher à son cœur :

« Nous n'avons sûrement plus beaucoup de temps... »


End file.
